The Magnificent Seven of Arendelle
by CaleMcManus21
Summary: Seven mercenaries are tasked to help protect the beloved kingdom of Arendelle and its beloved rulers and inhabitants from a notorious prince. Will all seven of them succeed in protecting Arendelle?
1. Prologue

Arendelle was getting ready for the anniversary of the Great Thaw. The year when Queen Elsa turned the season of summer into a winter wonderland. And when she thawed the kingdom of Arendelle, it was a wonderful sight to behold. And what way to celebrate the anniversary? Creating an ice skating rink and some snow in the courtyard, but not as much as there was when her ice powers went berserk during her coronation.

Citizens were ice skating while others were snowball fighting, laughing and conversing with one another. Even Kai and Gerda were skating together which caused laughter and applauses.

"I knew those kids would together someday" a male citizen laughed. He has short brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, a green sweater vest, brown pants, white socks, and brown shoes. "How long has it been, Bastille?" He asked the royal guard next to him.

The royal guard named Bastille was finished putting on his skates and looked at the citizen with a disgusted look on his face. "Uh, Henrik? You know they're not married right? They're just friends" He explained. "And trust me, if they were dating and eventually got married, the castle will be the first to know."

Henrik gulped out of embarrassment and felt extremely awkward about mistaking Kai and Gerda for a couple. "Well this is awkward because all this time, I assumed Kai and Gerda were... Because you know... Did you notice that they always stand side-by-side, walk together, help the royalty together...?" As he continued to ramble on, Bastille rolled his eyes, scooped up some snow, turned it into a ball and threw it at Henrik to shut him up.

With a grunt, Henrik was sent sprawling into the snow. Bastille laughed as he shook his head. "All it took was one snowball" he laughed to himself as he went to join the other royal guards and citizens who were ice skating.

Elsa, wearing her coronation attire including her cape and putting her hair into a bun saw the whole thing and shook her head while she had a smile on her face. "Good throw, Bastille!" She called.

"Thank you Your Highness!" Bastille called back with a smile as he helped two children keep their balance on the ice rink.

"You're taking his side?" Henrik asked, still sprawled on the snow. "What about me?!"

"Oh you're fine, Henrik" Elsa laughed as she walked over to the young man. "Bastille doesn't throw very hard. Even the children have snowball fights with him."

"She's right you know!" Bastille called from the ice rink. "And even if I did accidentally hit a child with a snowball, they won't even cry! They would laugh instead!"

Elsa looked down at Henrik and offered her hand to him to help him up.

"No thank you, Your Highness" Henrik said politely. "The snow is surprisingly comfortable" he sighed with content, closing his eyes.

She smiled and shook her head at the sight of the young man lying in the snow. She looked around and saw someone was missing. Actually, two people were missing the festivities and if they don't show up soon, they're going to miss the fun. Elsa turned her attention towards the castle doors. "What's taking those two so long?" She asked herself.

Inside the castle, Princess Anna, in her winter attire (minus the bonnet, cape, and mittens) was running down the hall, laughing. She stopped by her room and knocked on the door to wake up the man she's been dating for awhile now. "Kristoff, come on! We're missing the fun!" She giggled.

"I don't want to..." Kristoff moaned from inside the room. "I don't like the snow, I look stupid when I skate, and don't get me started with snowball fights" he complained.

Anna could tell that Kristoff was trying to contain his laughter as he complained. "Don't make me come in there!" She threatened playfully.

"There's nothing you can possibly do that will make me change my mind, Anna" Kristoff answered. "Like I said, I look funny when I skate, and I'm always an easy target for children during snowball fights. Forget it, I'm staying inside, and that's that."

"I'm coming in!" Anna laughed as she opened the door and ran into the room, screaming with laughter as she jumped on the bed and assaulted Kristoff with playful hits and tickles.

"What?! No! Ok!" Kristoff screamed with laughter as his sides and neck were tickled. "Ok, I'm going! I'm going!" He said getting out of bed. "But expect payback from me for doing this" he said, smiling as Anna followed him with her hands behind her back.

Outside, when the queen heard the castle doors open, she turned her head and saw Kristoff emerge from the castle holding a pair of ice skates.

Though he was complaining quietly to himself about slipping on ice, looking stupid skating and getting hit with hundreds of snowballs by kids, the smile on his face showed that he wouldn't mind if any of those things happened.

Anna stepped out into winter/summer weather and stood next to her sister. "What took you so long?" Elsa asked.

"I had to get a stubborn ice harvester out of bed so he wouldn't miss out on the fun" she answered, gesturing to Kristoff.

"Fun? Yeah, right ok..." Kristoff said struggling to keep his balance on the ice.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong, Kristoff" Kai said as he and Gerda skated to him.

"Excuse me?!" Kristoff asked, surprised.

"See, this is what you need to do" Gerda said as the two servants helped Kristoff with his balance.

"Anna! Help me, please!" Kristoff called.

The royal sisters put her hands over their mouths and muffled their laughs and giggles as the two oldest servants in the castle taught the ice harvester how to skate properly and the secret to standing still without swaying in random directions.

Before Anna could join, a servant ran over to her. "Your Highness" He said with a very quick bow. "We have a problem! A big one!" He cried out. He pointed to the fjord where a ship was approaching Arendelle.

Both royal sisters had frightened looks on their faces. "Get the citizens and their children inside their homes" Elsa ordered the servant. The servant bowed and ran off, doing what he was assigned to do.

Soon, Kai, Gerda, and the castle's servants began to usher the citizens into their homes and instructed them to lock their doors and close all of their windows while all of the Arendelle guards and Kristoff stood protectively by the royal sisters.

"Wait, where's Olaf?" Anna asked worriedly, looking around.

"He's fine" Elsa answered, trying not to show her fear of what's to come. "He's with Marshmallow taking care of my snow babies. He's been doing it for almost a week now." As the ship approached the docks, Elsa grasped Anna's hand. "Just stay calm" Elsa said calmly, sensing her sister's fear.

The Arendelle guards readied their weapons in case things started to get out of hand. "Who are these guys?" Kristoff asked.

"The Northern Isles" Anna answered quietly. "And we really don't like them. They're the 'You mistreat us, you just declared war on us' type of kingdom."

"We wouldn't want that" Kristoff whispered.

"No we wouldn't" Anna replied. "Which is why it's very important you don't insult or attack anyone no matter how badly you want to."

"I'll keep that in mind" Kristoff whispered to Anna.

"They may not have a big army, but it's the one who constantly comes here that I'm worried about" Anna continued, as she grasped Kristoff's hand.

Once the ship docked, a man who looks very similar to Prince Hans stepped onto the dock and admired his surroundings. He then gestured a few guards to join him.

"Hans" Kristoff growled. He tried to march over to him to punch him after what he did when he was in Arendelle, but Anna and Elsa held him back.

"No, no, no!" They both pleaded in unison.

"Kristoff, that's not Hans" Elsa explained. "Everyone calls him Prince Hans's evil twin."

"Well obviously he looks like him, and I'm assuming he's more evil than Hans as well?"

"That's what being an evil twin means" Bastille whispered to him.

"Gee, thanks Gaston" Kristoff said sarcastically.

"It's Bastille" the guard corrected.

"Whatever" Kristoff said under his breath.

"Ah, Your Highnesses" Hans's evil twin greeted. He bowed so low, everyone behind him got a clear view of his clothed behind.

"Jesus Christ... don't bend that way for God's sake" one of the guards accompanying him said.

"Not only that, why would the clouds and birds want to see his ass?" Another asked. The two of them looked at each other and laughed at their own jokes. The guards accompanying Hans's evil twin were all armed with rifles, revolvers, and crossbows.

"Prince Bogue" the sisters greeted in unison, trying their very best not to be disrespectful to him.

Elsa cleared her throat as Prince Bogue straightened up. "So, what brings you to our kingdom?" She asked.

"Oh, I think you already know, Good Majesty" Prince Bogue responded as he straightened up. "Shall I remind you again so you can get it through that frozen brain of yours?" He asked, disrespectfully.

"Why that no good son of a..." before Kristoff could continue, Bastille clamped a hand over his mouth and placed another hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"No, it's not worth it, Kristoff" he whispered. "Trust me."

Anna was pushing Kristoff back against Bastille. "Kristoff please" she pleaded in a whispery tone as he grumbled the insults behind Bastille's hand.

"We all hate him as much as you do" Bastille whispered. "But the thing is, if anything bad happens to him, he and the Northern Isles will take it so personally and very seriously, that they'll wage war on us."

"He's right" Anna said, looking at Kristoff pleadingly.

The ice harvester calmed down and nodded his head. Bastille and Princess Anna released him and they both rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"Well since you forgot, I guess I'll remind you..." Prince Bogue said to Elsa. "You see, you all punished Prince Hans, my handsome lookalike. And because of that, his twelve older brothers are mistreating him. Badly I may add. And after he worked so hard to try and rule this kingdom, you take it all away from him. I'm here to avenge his grievance."

"That's bullshit! He tried to kill Anna and Elsa, you ass-hat!" Henrik yelled. He was slightly covered in snow from sprawling on the ground and he has snow on the side of his face from when Bastille struck him with the snowball. He was also joined by a few other citizens who refused to be in their homes and instead decided to help protect the royal sisters.

"Henrik, no" Elsa whispered, her eyes wide.

Prince Bogue approached the citizens that were standing their ground. "You're talking to me, peasant?" He asked. "Peasants don't deserve to talk to royalty. Now beat it!" He yelled as he backhanded the young man, causing everyone to gasp. Even the royal sisters were horrified. Prince Bogue then turned to the royal sisters.

"Are you going to punish me?" He taunted. "You know you want to throw me in the dungeon or fire your ice cold magic at me. But we all know what happens if you do. I'll take serious offense and you've just waged war on..." He was cut off when a snowball hit him in the back of his head, causing all of Arendelle to gasp.

Prince Bogue turned around, glaring and saw Henrik back on his feet, with a bruise already on the side of his face.

"Leave the royal sisters alone, or I'll throw another one!" He shouted.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you peasant?" Prince Bogue asked.

"I guess not" Henrik spat.

"Henrik, please don't" Anna begged quietly as Elsa held her comfortingly.

Prince Bogue nodded his head and approached him. As quick as a flash, he pulled out a revolver and shot the young man in the head. Blood splattered on the snow and ice on the ground, causing everyone to gasp and scream in horror. The young man sprawled on the snow, dead.

A screaming woman turned around and tried to run home. Prince Bogue whistled loudly and pointed to the fleeing woman.

One of the guards that were armed with a crossbow aimed it at the woman and shot her in the back, killing her.

"You son of a bitch!" A royal guard yelled. He charged forward and impaled the crossbowman in the chest with his spear.

A few Northern Isles guards pulled out their pistols and gunned him down from all angles. The Arendelle guard fell to the ground, dead as did the Northern Isles crossbowman, the spear still impaled through him.

The five remaining citizens that banded together with Henrik drew daggers and swords and charged at Prince Bogue. The Northern Isles riflemen provided cover fire and gunned down the five charging citizens, their blood staining the snow and ice as well.

Prince Bogue began to chuckle to himself as he holstered his revolver.

Elsa rushed over to Henrik's side and cradled him. "No..." she whispered. "Please, no" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Gross" Prince Bogue said with disgust. "Royalty holding peasants? Disgusting." Bastille was trying to run by Elsa and Henrik's side, but Prince Bogue saw it differently. "Oh great, another assailant" he said calmly. He drew his revolver again and shot Bastille through the heart, sending him sprawling to the ground, dead. Everyone on the ship laughed and cheered as he holstered his revolver once again.

"Congratulations Arendelle, you just waged war on the Northern Isles" Prince Bogue said as he boarded his ship with the guards that joined him, leaving behind the slain crossbowman. "I'll be nice for now. Expect us to be back at the end of the month. That's three weeks from now. Get ready to set sail, guys! War at the end of the month!"

As the ship departed, everyone gathered around Bastille, Henrik, and the slain citizens. Still cradling Henrik's dead body, Elsa turned her head towards the departing ship, glaring daggers at it. 'If the Northern Isles wants a war, I'll give them one' Elsa thought to herself.


	2. The Assassin

The Next Day

A few miles west of Arendelle was a town that can be reached on horseback. That's where I was headed. My name is Cale, and I'm a 21-year-old slender assassin.

I have fair skin, short black hair, and hazel eyes. I wore a white short-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, white socks, and brown cowboy boots. I also had a silver revolver holstered on my side.

Somewhere hiding in this town are six bank robbing brothers. Apparently they've been hiding in this town for so long, no one even knew they were hiding there in the first place. After I dropped off my horse at the stables, I approached the saloon and entered it.

I'm so used to going to lively saloons and taverns, that going to a quiet saloon almost scares me. There were quiet conversations, and the pianist was playing a soothing melody.

I looked around the saloon, trying to find a target. And by that, I mean someone who can give me information regarding the brothers. My first go-to was the counter at the bar.

"I know that guy. That's Cale" I heard someone whisper.

"One of the best assassins around" another whispered as well.

"I heard he travelled all the way to Weaseltown to assassinate the Duke's brother."

"I thought he assassinated the Duke" another argued.

"I could hear you guys" I said. "And to clarify, yes, I did travel all the way to Weselton just to punch the Duke in the face for calling Queen Elsa a monster because of her ice powers. And also for calling Princess Anna a monster too because he assumed she had sorcery like her. Clearly she doesn't."

"Sounds like you got the hots for the royal sisters" a bandit behind me laughed.

"They welcomed my brother to stay in Arendelle, I punched the Duke for insulting them shortly after Arendelle cut ties with Weselton, we called it even."

"They welcomed your brother but not you?" the same bandit as before taunted. "Man those sisters are mean as hell" he laughed.

"I got six bullets loaded. Keep it up and one of them goes through your head." The bandit opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly drew my gun, pulled the hammer back and aimed it at his head point blank. "Try me" I said challengingly.

"I don't want to" he said with a gulp.

"Good call" I said. But I still kept the gun pointed at his head. "Just in case you say something behind my back."

"How did Arendelle know about what you did in Weselton?" a patron asked.

"You told them didn't you?" Another asked.

"No they received a letter explaining the whole thing. We never actually met in the flesh."

In the corner of the saloon, I saw a young man at a gambling table. He was as slender as me but a little more muscular. He has white skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved collard shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a brown vest, brown pants, white socks, brown cowboy boots, and has two revolvers holstered on either side of his waist.

"These cards are shit" the young man grumbled as he tossed some coins to the center of the table. Among the coins were also watches, silver pens, bullets, cigars, and a flask of whiskey.

"Hey Faraday, do us a favor and play the goddamn game and stop fucking complaining" another gambler said.

"Ok, ok, ok... Calm the hell down" Faraday said. "Jesus..."

Back at the counter, the bartender approached me. "What can I get for you, Cale?" He asked.

I could tell he was nervous because I had my revolver still aimed at the bandit's head. "You can relax" I said, turning the safety back on and holstering my revolver. The bandit sighed with relief. "I don't want to instigate anything in the saloon" I assured him. "The town however, I can't promise you that."

The bartender took a deep breath and relaxed. "What can I get you?" He asked more confidently.

"Answers please" I responded. I placed three silver coins on the counter. "Word from the previous village said bank robbing brothers have been hiding out here for a few days now. Seen anyone suspicious for the past few days? Other than me?"

"Well there are a bunch of guys always hanging out in alleyways but we all just assumed they were crazy homeless people."

"That's them" I answered. "Thanks for the information" I said. "Told you I didn't come here to instigate anything in the saloon."

Not far from the saloon were Elsa and six of her royal guards standing by her. Two on the front, two in the back, one on either side. Elsa still wore her coronation attire, but she had removed her cape prior to coming here. "Remind us again why we're here, Your Highness?" One of the guards behind her asked.

"Looking for extra help" she answered. "The more help we can find, the better." The seven of them saw me exit the saloon. From where she stood, Elsa got a clear look at my face and gasped. The guards saw it too.

"He looks like Henrik" one of the guards said. "The hair color is different, but they clearly have the same face."

"Maybe he's his brother?" Another asked.

"Or his evil twin" a third suggested.

Elsa and the other five guards looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Prince Bogue is referred to Prince Hans's evil twin, maybe this guy is..." he was cut off when a gunshot rang out. A bullet struck him in the back of the head, causing panic in the streets. Queen Elsa gasped and put her gloved hands over her mouth as her guard fell to the ground dead, while the remaining guards led her to safety.

I drew my revolver and took cover behind a barrel. Across from me, I saw the five Arendelle guards escort the queen for cover. Wanting to do something about it, I decided to follow them.

"Get the queen to safety!" One of the Arendelle guards yelled. Another gunshot rang out and he was struck in the side of his head, blood splattering on the wall.

"Kill the guards!" A rifleman yelled. "We'll be ridiculously famous for killing the ice queen!" He shot another guard through the heart. Elsa had a look of horror on her face aa her guard sprawled on the ground, dead.

Back inside the saloon, everyone began screaming and running out of the saloon except for the gamblers. They had their hands on the loot in the center of the table. And apparently there is a cheater in their midst and they're all suspects. Faraday sighed. "Sounds like that man found the brothers" he said with a smile.

"Don't change the subject, Faraday" one of the gamblers said. "One of us is a cheater and that cheater ain't getting this loot! So who is it, boys? Which one of you is cheating?"

Faraday leaned back against the chair, sighing with content. "Well obviously I'm not a cheater so you can all..." he quickly drew his revolvers and gunned down all the gamblers. Quick shots to either the chest, heart, or head. "Relax" he finished as he holstered both of his revolvers.

He looted a large pouch from one of the dead gamblers and began to fill it up with the loot except for the flask. After tying the pouch and stuffing it into his inner vest pocket, he opened the flask and gulped down the entire liquor inside it. After tossing the flask aside, he headed towards the back door and quietly exited, trying to avoid the gunfight.

Back outside, a bolt struck the head of one of the six bank robbing brothers while a guard stabbed another with his spear. The only Arendelle crossbowman was then gunned down by another bank robbing brother. The remaining two Arendelle guards took Elsa behind an alleyway and the three of them took cover there.

"We'll be safe here, Your Highness" one of the two remaining guards said.

Outside the alleyway, I ran under a porch and began shooting the wood above me. The rifleman above me grunted and groaned as bullets struck him. As soon as I heard his body crumple to the wooden floor, I reloaded my revolver. I closed the cylinder, pulled the hammer back, and looked for the remaining last three bank robbing brothers.

Even though she was comfortable with using her ice powers, Elsa didn't have the heart to use them for battle, fearing that she will be feared by those she cares about if they ever see her misuse her abilities.

Just then a back door opened and the last three brothers stepped out into the alleyway and gunned down the last two Arendelle guards. Elsa gasped and widened her eyes, backing away. "Look what we have here, gents" one of them chuckled as they surrounded her. "The ice queen herself."

"Please! I don't want to hurt you" she pleaded.

"Funny. You have incredible ice powers but you only make them for children and your subjects for fun and games, as well as defenses!" Another laughed.

"Please, just leave me alone" Elsa begged again.

"I promise" the third said, drawing his revolver. Elsa whimpered as the other two held her in place. "This will be quick."

"Hey!" My voice called, startling all of them. "The queen asked nicely" I said, stepping into the alleyway. "Twice actually. Now I'm going to ask once, but I'm counting it as her third time asking nicely. But unlike her, I'm not going to be as nice. Let her go, you fuckmooks."

The three brothers laughed. "How fucking cliche can..." I cut off one of the brothers off by quickly shooting him in the head.

"Told you I wasn't going to be nice" I said with a smirk. The second brother let go of Elsa and tried to run away. "Where are you going?" I asked, shooting him in the back of the head. The third brother drew his revolver, but I shot him in the heart before he could pull the hammer back.

Elsa looked at me wide eyed, and began breathing heavily as I reloaded my revolver and holstering it afterwards. "Sorry you had to see all that" I apologized. Elsa looked at my face as if I reminded her of someone. She then approached me, still wearing that distinct look on her face. "Uh, do I look like someone you know?" I asked, trying not to sound like an asshole.

"Henrik" Elsa whispered as she placed her gloved hand against the side of my face, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Henrik" She repeated a little louder this time. "You look like Henrik. You have his exact face. Minus the hair color of course."

"Uh actually, I'm Cale" I corrected. "Henrik is my brother. Yes, our hair color is different, and even though our faces look so much alike, and we're the same age, we're often mistaken for twins. But in fact, we're actually not twins. Why? did something happen to him?"

"Cale, there are things I need to tell you. One of them being a proposition if you will."

"I'm listening" I said, not caring that Elsa still had her gloved hand against the side of my face.

Elsewhere, Faraday was heading towards a large tin barrel. As he reached into his inner vest pocket, he heard a few gun hammers being pulled back.

"Hands up, Faraday" a male voice said.

He turned around and saw three bandits aiming their revolvers at him. "You gotta be shitting me" he said, raising his hands up.


	3. The Gambler

"Hey guys" Faraday greeted calmly. "I'm assuming y'all here for some payback? Something that I did?"

"Damn right" a one-eyed bandit said. "Whatever loot you're hiding, we want equal shares." The other two bandits agreed with him.

"Equal shares? Now what the hell are you talking about?" Faraday asked. "I won this loot fair and square and I didn't fuck anyone over if that's what you're thinking."

"Remember your friend Oaken? The one who owns that cute little shop up in the mountains near Arendelle?" One-Eyed Jack asked.

"Yeah, he let us play cards in the back as long as we don't do anything stupid" Faraday answered

"Well you did in fact do something stupid!" Bandit #2 yelled. "You shuffled the deck in a way where you end up with the royal flush!"

"Yeah, that sounds like me" Faraday laughed. "But I promise you, I didn't do it that time. It was just a luck of the draw on my part."

"You can't lie your way outta this one, Faraday!" Bandit #3 shouted. "Now cough up whatever loot you got at today's gambling table so the three of us could split the loot."

"And don't even think about reaching for your guns instead" One-Eyed Jack said, all three guns still being pointed at him.

Faraday sighed and reached into his inner vest pocket. He pulled out the pouch and tossed it to One-Eyed Jack. While the three were distracted, trying to split the loot evenly, Faraday drew his revolvers and gunned the three of them down.

Faraday gathered the loot and put them all back into the pouch except for a cigar. He then tossed the pouch into the tin barrel which was actually an oil drum. He looted a matchbox from one of the dead bandits and lit the cigar. He tossed the lit cigar into the oil drum and watched it engulf in flames. "Now I don't owe anyone anything" he said as he left the area.

Back in town, as Elsa and I walked across the street, townsfolk and deputies began bowing to her as she walked by. "A prince from the Northern Isles came by to seek revenge for what we did to Prince Hans" she explained. "He blames his mistreatment on us."

"But clearly he deserves it" I said. "After he tried to kill you and your sister."

"Prince Bogue truly believed that Hans deserved to rule Arendelle. But when we foiled his plans and took it away from him, he wanted us to pay dearly. That's when your brother stepped in and threw that snowball."

"And that pissed Bogue off so much, he wants to storm your kingdom?" I asked. Elsa nodded her head.

"Aren't there neighboring kingdoms that will help you? Or kingdoms that are allies to Arendelle?"

"They all declined" she answered sadly. "Plus our allied kingdoms live so far, by the time they reach Arendelle, Prince Bogue will most likely have succeeded in taking the kingdom."

"Prince Bogue is that terrifying when it comes to getting on his bad side, huh?" I asked. Elsa nodded her head. "What's the Arendelle army like?"

"About 50 royal guards, then there are about 50 well-armed citizens who are willing to help protect Arendelle..." she trailed off.

"And how many men is Prince Bogue bringing to storm Arendelle?" I asked.

"About 200" she answered.

"There are a total seven villages and towns that's a good ride to Arendelle on horseback correct?" I asked.

"That's right" she answered. "What's your plan?"

"We go to each town, find the toughest individual there and convince them to help save Arendelle. I just came from one of them. And I think I might know someone here who might be interested in a task such as this. So in the end, you just got two allies already."

Somewhere in town, Faraday was sitting on the steps under a porch watching a couple of men trying to wrangle a horse. "If that horse kills you, then it'll be the funniest shit I've seen all day!" He called. He watched as the horse flung one of the men over the fence. He tumbled on the ground so hard, his neck snapped upon collision with the ground. "Yep, that's the funniest shit I've seen all day" he said as the horse began trampling the second man.

He rose up, stretched, and began to walk back towards the saloon. "Are you Faraday?" I asked. He turned around and saw me leaning against the side of the porch.

"Who's asking?" He asked.

"My name's Cale. And I'm helping someone look for the toughest sons of bitches in each of the seven towns and villages surrounding Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Faraday asked. "Who are you helping anyway?" He asked. Elsa stepped out of the shade behind him.

"Me" she answered, causing him to turn around.

"Your Highness" He said, bowing.

"Rise, Faraday" she said. Faraday got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Faraday, Arendelle, my home is in danger."

"At the end of the month, an asshole named Prince Bogue of the Northern Isles will set foot on the kingdom to take the castle" I added.

"Why?" Faraday asked. "The Northern Isles isn't enough for him?"

"He's pissed that Prince Hans of the Southern Isles didn't get to rule Arendelle. He is also pissed about getting hit by a snowball. Courtesy of my brother which also got him killed when he tried to defend the sisters. That's more than enough for me to help save Arendelle."

"What do I get out of it when I survive?" Faraday asked. "Gold? Money?"

"Those can be an options" I answered.

"Whoa, options?" He asked, intrigued.

"I requested to live in Arendelle because that's where my brother is buried."

"I can only grant one thing, Faraday" Elsa said.

"Apparently I owe a shit-ton of people a lot of money. Is there a way for you to wipe away my debts?"

"Indeed there is" Elsa said with a smile. "Would you prefer that or gold?"

"I'm tired of running into people and hearing them say I owe them this and that."

"If you save my kingdom, I'll see to it that you won't owe anyone anything."

"Thank you Your Highness" Faraday said with a bow as Elsa gave him a quick nod. Faraday then turned to me. "How many are there so far?" He asked.

"Two. You and me" I answered.

"How many more are we looking for?"

"Five more individuals who can handle their own even when they're slightly outnumbered" I answered. Faraday looked at me and smiled.

"Count me in then" he said.

The three of us rode out of town towards our next destination. As we approached the forest, we saw a hut nearby. The chimney was smoking and the door was opened. The three of us stopped our horses and dismounted.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Faraday, stay with the queen" I said, drawing my revolver.

"No, I'm going with you" she insisted.

"Ice powers, there could be fire in there, I see where you're getting at" I said as Elsa followed me towards the hut. "Keep watch Faraday" I said.

"Whatever you say, boss" Faraday responded. As soon as we both entered the hut, someone knocked Faraday out with a single punch to the face. The assailant then began to walk towards the hut.


	4. The Outlaw

"Stay close, Your Highness" I said as we walked around the hut. Elsa stayed close to me wrapping her arms around my left one. In the middle of the hut was a wooden table and a wooden chair. There was a plate of unfinished steak, potato, and beans. There was also a fork and a steak knife on the plate as well. Still holding the revolver in my right hand, I looked around the hut.

Elsa saw something and gasped, putting her gloved hands over her mouth. I followed her gaze and saw a man sitting against the wall with a nasty bullet wound to the head. Clearly from a shotgun. Even the wall was splattered with his blood. Judging by how dark red and still flowing the blood is, I can tell he was killed very recently. "Your Highness, get out of the hut and go to Faraday." I heard a soft thud and a muffled cry that sounded like my name. I even felt Elsa's arms leave mine and she tried to grab my hand.

I turned around and saw a bandit with a really scarred face. He had one hand clamped over Elsa's mouth and a sawed-off shotgun aimed at me. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" He asked.

"Your house?" I asked. "Who do you call that guy?" I asked, pointing to the dead body near me.

"Another intruder I killed" the scarred man answered. "Now I'm going to ask again. What the fuck are you and the ice queen doing in my fucking house?!"

"How about you let the ice queen go and we settle this rationally?" I asked.

"No deal" the scarred man said gruffly.

"Very well" I said. I quickly drew my revolver and aimed at him. I then shot his sawed-off shotgun out of his hand. The scarred man clearly didn't care and drew a hidden revolver. He began to open fire at me. Elsa screamed into the hand as I dove for cover and struggled to get past the legs of the chairs and under the table.

"I'm going to kill you in front of the ice queen of Arendelle you son of a bitch!" He continued to open fire, ignoring Elsa's muffled screams.

All three of us were unaware that there was another person in the hut and he was clinging onto the rafters above us.

He was a young man, around my age, has white skin, short blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black cowboy hat, a black long sleeved shirt, a black buttoned up vest, black pants, black socks, and black cowboy boots. He was also armed with one revolver holstered on his side.

As the scarred man continued to look for me, either because his scar also blinded one of his eyes or the hut was just that dim, Elsa was whimpering behind his hand. "You can make all kinds of noises as much as you want, Your Highness" The scarred man said as the other man slowly and silently dropped down from the rafters. "No one is going to save any of you."

The man grabbed the steak knife and held it with the blade facing down. He crept up behind the scarred man and slashed the hand that held the revolver, causing the man to scream in pain. He let go of Elsa and spun around. He tried to throw a series of punches and jabs, but the other man evaded them. With each dodge, he delivered another slash to the man's arms and chest. He then dropped low and slashed the man's legs and thighs.

As soon as the scarred man dropped to his knees, he slashed his throat, but the wound wasn't even deep enough to kill him. The man dropped the steak knife, went for the scarred man's sawed-off shotgun, and shot him in the head, killing him. "Fucker" he said, spitting on his dead body. "Handling the queen of Arendelle like that."

He then turned to Elsa who was looking at him wide-eyed and panting as she placed her gloved hands close to her heart. "Are you all right, Your Highness?" The young man asked. Elsa nodded her head, still panting. It took me awhile, but I got to my feet after struggling to get out from under the table.

"Are you all right, Cale?" Elsa asked.

"Kind of" I answered.

The young man in front of us removed his hat and bowed to Elsa. "My name is O'Bannon, Your Highness. Outlaw from the Southern Isles.

"Southern Isles?" Elsa asked, worried that he might be up to no good.

"Forgive me, I was born in the Southern Isles, but then I moved out of it some time after the Prince Hans incident. Couldn't stand that guy."

"My name is Cale" I greeted.

"And I'm Faraday" a familiar voice said. We all turned our heads and saw Faraday stumble into the hut, rubbing the side of his head. "What did I miss? Because the last thing I remember is being knocked out by a guy who looked like he got fucked up by a jungle cat."

Elsa pointed to the very bandit he was talking about. Faraday looked at the body and cringed. "Oh God... Damn!" he yelled. "The hell happened to him?!"

"O'Bannon killed him after he assaulted me and nearly killed Cale" Elsa answered.

"Wish I could've done something" Faraday quietly said to himself.

"So..." O'Bannon began. "What brings you three up here?" He asked.

"Well first off, what are you doing in this hut?" I asked.

"I saw the bandit following you after he attacked Faraday and I followed him."

"Man if you hadn't showed up, Cale would've been dead" Faraday said.

I pretended that he didn't say that. "Now to answer your question O'Bannon, we're doing an impossible task" I said to him.

"All right, let's hear it" O'Bannon said eagerly.

Outside, we were all mounted on our respective horses heading over to the next town or village. "Saving Arendelle, huh?" O'Bannon asked. "This Prince Bogue guy sounds like a real piece of shit. Oh and uh, sorry about your brother by the way. I got to applaud him for having the nerve to face Prince Bogue like that."

"Thanks O'Bannon" I thanked.

"Anytime" he said, tipping the brim of his hat.

"Do you know where to go, next?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think you've told me that part yet" O'Bannon said.

"We're going to each of the seven towns and/or villages surrounding Arendelle to recruit the toughest gunslinger around" Faraday explained.

"Oh, then you should go to Kakora" O'Bannon said.

"The Vegetable Village?" Elsa asked. "Who are we going to find in a place known for vegetables?"

"Oh don't let that part fool you, Your Highness" O'Bannon said. "Because somewhere in that village is the best sharpshooter out of all the seven towns and villages surrounding Arendelle."

I knew who he was talking about. "You gotta be shitting me. Chaplain?" I asked.

"How did you know?" O'Bannon asked.

"Chaplain is known for one other thing besides being the best sharpshooter" I answered.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"Chaplain is only 17 years old" Faraday answered. "The youngest person ever to become a skilled sharpshooter."

"How are we going to find him?" Elsa asked.

"Kakora is also known for holding gunslinging tournaments" O'Bannon explained. "Some of the best gunslingers even outside the Arendelle border competes. If we're lucky, we might bump into a person or two, or three that live in one of the seven areas surrounding Arendelle."

Kakora was only a 20 minute horseback ride to get there, and it's called the Vegetable Village for a reason. Vegetables are grown everywhere. In fields, yards, sidewalks, rooftops, everywhere you look, you would see small portions of vegetables growing. Not only that, but people are also selling them too.

"Wow, this village really loves vegetables" Faraday commented.

"They sure do" O'Bannon said. "That's why I like to come here. Their vegetables are to die for." Just then, there were sounds of excited chatters and the townsfolk were heading towards one direction.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A gunslinging completion" a man said excitedly. "I suggest you guys come watch." His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Forgive me, Your Highness" he said, bowing to Elsa.

"You may rise" she said calmly.

The man got to his feet and ran with the others. "This ought to be good" Faraday said. After we dropped off our horses at the stables, we went to follow the crowd to see the gunslinging competition.


	5. The Thief and The Sharpshooter

Gathered around a circular wooden fence were the townsfolk. They were all awaiting to see which two gunslingers will compete in today's competition. The referee stood in the middle of the arena. "All right!" He shouted. "We got ourselves a challenger! Coming all the way from France, and known for having the fucking balls to punch the French Dignitary in the face, for refusing to give him the blessing to marry his daughter, I give you Arthos!"

A muscular man climbed over the fence, laughing. He wore brown pants, socks, black cowboy boots, and black fingerless gloves. He has fair skin, blue eyes, and is bald. He raised his arms up, laughing as the townsfolk cheered. His huge size and muscular physique was enough to make all of us nervous.

Elsa had a shocked look on her face as she placed her gloved hands close to her heart.

"Jesus" Faraday gasped. "I feel bad for the poor fool who'll challenge him."

"So, do any of you have the guts to take on this big guy?" The referee asked.

"Sure, why not?" A voice sounded. "I'll do it."

Everyone started laughing when the challenger climbed over the fence. But these were excited laughters. The townsfolk were ready to see who is the fastest gunner. The referee however, was impressed that someone smaller than Arthos would challenge him.

The challenger was a young man with fair skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved collard shirt, a black buckled up vest, brown pants, a black belt, socks, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. He was armed with a mare's leg shotgun holstered behind him and a revolver holstered on his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the brave soul who'll be challenging Arthos is Flynn! Wanted thief and fastest gunner in Hailos, the first of the seven villages to be built near Arendelle! And speaking of Arendelle, Her Highness, the ice queen is joining us today." Everyone including the referee, Flynn and Arthos turned to her and bowed.

"Hey! Why the hell are y'all putting her in the goddamn spotlight?!" Faraday asked loudly as Elsa tried to calm him down.

"No Faraday, it's ok" she said softly, still trying to calm him down.

"Clearly she's going through a real rough time with this whole gunslinging thing! Can you give the ice queen a fucking break?!"

"I'm so sorry, Faraday" Elsa whispered. She flicked her wrist and a small blast of frost and flurry hit Faraday in the face.

"Hey... I see snowflakes" he laughed before passing out on the ground.

Despite the small amount of frost and flurry that hit him, the force is equivalent to being hit by a snowball in the face at point blank range.

Elsa put her gloved hands over her mouth, looking at Faraday's unconscious body with an apologetic look on her face.

"Finally someone calmed him down" O'Bannon chuckled as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I called it. He was going to snap at any moment" I said.

Despite the brief hullabaloo, it was back to the main event, the gunslinging competition between Arthos and Flynn. We all watched as a tin mug was placed behind Flynn, and another tin mug was placed behind Arthos, balancing on the fence.

"Fastest gun to shoot the tin mug is the winner" the referee said. Flynn and Arthos both stared at each other intensely. The referee stepped aside and drew his revolver. "On my gun" he said as he pulled the hammer back. He raised his gun up and pulled the trigger.

As soon as the gunshot rang, Flynn and Arthos both drew their revolvers and shot the tin mugs. "Yeah!" Arthos laughed. He began exclaiming happily in French.

"Flynn wins" the referee said.

"What?! What the hell do you mean the pipsqueak wins?!" Arthos asked, outraged.

"Leave it alone Arthos, there's no use arguing with the ref" a man said.

"Yeah he's been doing this for so long, his eyes never deceive him" another man agreed.

"You know what, I want a rematch! But for real this time!" He yelled. The townsfolk began groaning and jeering.

"You're out of your mind!"

"That's a stupid thing to do!"

"You're better off getting killed on a battlefield instead of this bullshit!"

"Are you sure, big guy?" Flynn asked.

"Damn right I'm sure" Arthos said. "I'm not going to let some puny thief ruin my reputation!"

"What reputation? You're a big muscular French guy, who is really heavy on protein, with no shirt on and armed with a gun too small for your hand."

The townsfolk laughed at the remark, angering Arthos even more.

"Get to your fucking corner!" Arthos yelled.

"Ok Mr. Grouchy" Flynn said as he got to his corner.

Arthos stood at his corner, fuming. "I can't fucking wait to shoot his head off" he laughed.

"Oh my God, I can't watch" O'Bannon cringed, turning away from the arena. "Tell me what happens, Cale!"

"Want me to describe it in full detail?" I asked as Elsa wrapped her arms around mine and pulled herself close to me.

"No just tell me who wins" O'Bannon said.

'Come on Flynn, I know you can take down this walking gallon of eggnog' I thought to myself as I watched the two gunmen stare at each other intensely.

"Ready Arthos?" The referee asked. Arthos nodded his head with a grunt. The referee turned to Flynn. "Flynn?" He asked. Flynn nodded his head. "Ok guys... On my gun." The referee raised his revolver up, pulled the hammer back, and pulled the trigger.

Arthos drew his revolver and shot at Flynn, but the thief dodged it, drew his revolver, and shot Arthos through the eye, shocking everyone. Arthos began staggering back and fell to his knees, screaming in pain. As he did so, Flynn fired his revolver into Arthos's chest until his gun ran empty. Arthos then collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Flynn wins" the referee said, undisturbed as a few of the townsfolk cheered for Flynn, while most stood there stunned at what just happened.

Minutes later, inside a tavern, Faraday had finally come to and Flynn was seated with us. "For a minute, I thought you wouldn't make it" O'Bannon said as Flynn reloaded his revolver.

"I thought the exact same thing" Flynn admitted as he holstered his gun. "And you missed one hell of a show, Faraday."

"Wish I didn't lose my mind back there" he said, staring at his empty glass of alcohol.

"Ah, it happens" Flynn said. He then noticed Elsa hasn't said anything. "Is everything ok Your Highness?" He asked. "You know if you're uncomfortable..."

"Is that how tournaments work here?" She asked. "Fighting to the death?"

"It's frowned upon. But before entering competitions and tournaments, we always sign a waiver explaining what we're getting into" Flynn explained.

"So there are times when duels to the death don't happen?" She asked.

"That is correct" Flynn answered. "But we always have to be prepared in case something like that occurs."

A bartender approached us and placed a shot of liquor in front of us. Faraday picked up the glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Whoo! That's strong!" He yelled.

"Courtesy of Chaplain" the bartender said. "He wishes to see you guys." We all turned our heads and saw a young man at the age of 17 giving us a nod and also tipping the brim of his hat to us.

Chaplain is slender and a little scrawny with no muscle in his arms at all. He wore a white collared shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, white socks, and brown cowboy boots. He was also wearing a brown cowboy hat and was armed with a rifle.

We all left our seats and walked over to the young man. "Howdy, guys" he greeted. He then bowed his head. "Your Highness."

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" I asked.

"I overheard your conversation regarding Arendelle" he said. "Some kind of problem and that the kingdom is on the verge on being lost."

"That is somewhat correct" Flynn said. "But continue."

"Who's the leader?" Chaplain asked.

"I am, but we all work for Elsa" I answered. "Why?"

"I want in on the team. I want to help save Arendelle" he said.

"Cale, I don't think this is a good idea" O'Bannon whispered to me. "He's young."

"There's no age requirement to help Arendelle unless you're learning how to walk and talk" I replied.

"Also, he's said to be the best sharpshooter around" Elsa said.

"That's true" Flynn said. "He'll make a good addition to our team."

"I don't know guys, but this kid really needs a sandwich" Faraday said. "I mean look at him. He's basically a walking toothpick!"

"Ok Chaplain" I said. "It's a yes for me, Elsa, and Flynn, but you gotta convince Faraday and O'Bannon.

"Are you really the best sharpshooter they say you are?" Faraday asked.

"Damn right, sir" Chaplain said with a smile.

"Then prove it to us" O'Bannon said.

Somewhere in the village was a shooting range.

While Elsa and I were setting up some targets for Chaplain, Flynn approached the rest of the group eating a corn on a cob. "You really gotta try this stuff" he said.

"Corn?" Faraday asked. "I've had corn before."

"No, the veggies that grow here you dingbat" Flynn said. "So fresh, juicy, and flavorful. You take one bite out of any of these veggies and you want to stock your entire kitchen with them. Which reminds me, I'm going to get more corn. Be right back." He left to get more corn on a cob.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look in your coronation dress?" I asked Elsa after I finished setting up the last target.

"In Arendelle, yes. But out here, no" she answered. "And how do you know this is my coronation dress?"

"I believe my brother attended it but he didn't stay very long. When he described it though, he described it perfectly. Right down to every last detail on the cloth."

"Really?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Yeah. In my head, it was beautiful. But seeing it with my very own eyes? Beautiful is an understatement."

"Thank you Cale" she thanked me with a smile. I nervously smiled back.

"No problem" I responded shyly. I cleared my throat when I found myself blushing. "I think we should head back. We shouldn't be here while Chaplain is target practicing."

"Come on guys, get a move on!" Faraday called. "Chaplain is itching to pull the trigger."

"All that? Really helpful! Thank you, Faraday!" I called as Elsa and I neared the booth. I patted Chaplain on the back. "Whenever you're ready, kid" I said.

Chaplain took a few steady breaths and began firing at the targets Elsa and I have set up. After he fired the last shot, I sprinted all the way down to the targets.

By the time I reached the targets, I was out of breath. I examined the targets and smiled. I turned around facing the group and cupped my hands around my mouth. "All bullseyes!" I wheezed. "He got bullseyes on all targets!" While the group cheered and congratulated the scrawny 17-year old, I collapsed on the grass, out of breath from all the running I had done. "Welcome to the team Chaplain" I wheezed before falling asleep.


	6. The Knife Master and The Marauder

The Next Morning

From the moment I woke up from my nap, all the way up to now, I've been constantly asked about napping in the firing range. Also including how I felt after what occurred during my nap. Apparently the group had their fun by leaning me against one of the targets and threw some veggies at me. Even Elsa found it amusing and joined the fun. No wonder I felt mildly sore that night on the chest, legs, arms, and nuts.

Also Flynn was right. The veggies, the corn in particular were amazing.

"Here we are" Elsa said with a smile as we approached the next village.

The village in its entirety was surprisingly quiet. Just soft conversations, friendly gestures and greetings, nods, and tipping the brims of hats to name a few. Yep, it's not as lively as the other villages we've been to which made it just a little more unsettling for me.

We tethered our horses to the stables and walked along the gravelly ground.

"I haven't been here in awhile" I said, looking at my surroundings.

"You've been to Le Madeleine before?" Elsa asked, using a French accent on saying the village's name.

"Twice actually" I answered. "Just normal visits. And I completely forgot how quiet this place is."

"Thrice if you count the time you prevented the assassination attempt during the French dignitary's visit" a male French-accented voice said. I knew that voice.

"D'Artagnan" I said, turning around, giving him smile. "And then you thought I was the one sent to assassinate the French dignitary" I continued.

D'Artagnan has long hair that went down to his neck, a mustache, and a goatee. He was also dressed like a musketeer.

"And so began our two hour fight" D'Artagnan responded with a laugh as we approached each other and shook hands. "So what brings you to Le Madeleine?" He asked.

"Them actually" I said, gesturing to the group behind me. "That's Flynn, Faraday, O'Bannon, and Chaplain" I introduced. "Me and these four are tasked with protecting Her Highness as we look for tough individuals willing to help protect Arendelle."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" D'Artagnan said as he approached her with a bow. "It's an honor to meet you" he said.

"The pleasure is all mine" she responded as he got to his feet.

"So, trouble in Arendelle, huh?" D'Artagnan asked. "Is there payment?" He asked.

"It's whatever you can think of, but it's limited" O'Bannon explained. "In my case, if I make it out alive, I want my debts wiped clean so I won't have to owe anybody anything."

"Cale there wants to live in Arendelle because that's where is brother is buried" Chaplain said.

"And also, we're all suspecting that he and Elsa are growing close so that's one more reason why he wants to stay. Or was it Elsa that wants him to stay?" Faraday added.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the side after he said that. When I saw Elsa, she looked at me and gave a smile and a very quick wink. "Isn't that Faraday's request as well, O'Bannon?" I asked him.

"Hey, I'm an outlaw too Cale, I pissed a lot of people off" O'Bannon said, raising his hands almost defensively.

"What about you two?" D'Artagnan asked Chaplain and Flynn.

"The opportunity to save Arendelle is enough for me" Chaplain answered. "Payment is unnecessary."

"A nice pouch of as much gold that can be given to me" Flynn answered with a smile on his face.

"And I know for a fact I can arrange something to make them all happen" Elsa answered. "So with your fighting style with your sword, will you help protect my kingdom?"

"You did say you took on Cale for two hours" Flynn said. "That's gotta count for something."

"Unfortunately my adventurous days are over and I don't have it in me anymore. Now I'm just a guard in this village. But the good news is that I know someone in this village who'll be really interested in something like this. Follow me." He led us across the village until we reached a tavern. "He likes to spend a lot of his time here even though the place hasn't been opened yet" he explained as we entered the tavern.

We saw a lone man sitting in a corner drinking from a tin cup. He looked very familiar to Elsa and I. And then realization hit us really hard. When the man saw us, he raised his cup to us in greeting.

"The French dignitary?!" Elsa asked wide eyed.

"His twin brother actually" D'Artagnan corrected.

"They're not on the best of terms which is why he left France to spend the rest of his life here" D'Artagnan explained as we approached the man.

"Your Highness, honored guards, I present Syrio, the master of the throwing knives France has ever seen."

Syrio put his tin cup aside. "Merci, D'Artagnan. I'll take it from here." D'Artagnan tipped his hat, bid us farewell, and left the tavern. "Your Highness" Syrio said as he stood up and bowed. We saw that he was armed with a revolver holstered as well as two sheathed daggers. "It's such an honor to meet you. I've heard many things from my brother. This was before our falling out."

"You're even wearing the clothes your brother wore to my coronation" Elsa gasped.

Syrio let out a hearty laugh. "Whatever clothes my brother has, I own as well" he joked. "And who are your honored guards?" He asked.

"This is Cale, that's Flynn, that's O'Bannon, that one is Faraday, and that's Chaplain" Elsa introduced.

"You are well protected I see. The image of Her Highness being surrounded by five of her most well-armed royal guards brightens my mood."

"Syrio, we need to have a talk" Elsa said as she and him sat back down.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?" He asked worriedly.

"These five men aren't my royal guards. They're hired mercenaries. My kingdom has been threatened by a prince and he plans to raid my kingdom at the end of the month."

"Well you sound like you're in a hurry" Syrio said.

"The end of the month is not that far. And Prince Bogue likes to break promises and I'm worried about my sister whom I left in charge while I rounded up the best fighters from each of the seven villages surrounding Arendelle."

"Not only that, but we still got to plan out our surprise attack, find a way to protect the defenseless citizens, and make sure we're all well-armed" Chaplain added.

"Prince Bogue is behind this, you say?" Syrio asked. Elsa nodded her head.

"Sounds like you have a personal vendetta against him" Flynn commented.

"He's the reason why I left France. I insulted him, and in retaliation, he whispered a few things and next thing I knew, I was banished from France. No way to back up my explanation, nor to prove that his claims are lies."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he caught me sharpening my sword and constantly paced by my brother's door as if I'm waiting to assassinate him. But I was simply guarding him from an assassination attempt."

"But Cale, you prevented the assassination attempt, right?" Elsa asked.

"I prevented the one here, and I was hired to hunt down the assassin during the French dignitary's party at that time. Unless there wasn't..." a realization hit me. "Prince Bogue, you fucking snake."

"What is it?" O'Bannon asked.

"My guess is that he spread rumors all over the dignitary's mansion about an assassination attempt on the dignitary and while everyone panicked about it, he whispered the same thing to Syrio, and after he prepared, Prince Bogue timed it perfectly and made everyone believe he was the assassin which caused him to be banished. All because he was made fun of and humiliated."

"That gives me another reason to kill him" Syrio said.

"So you're in?" Chaplain asked.

"Indeed I am, mon ami" he responded as he and Elsa rose up from their seats. "So what's our next destination?"

"Are you familiar with the seven villages surrounding Arendelle?" Flynn asked as we all exited the tavern.

"Indeed I am" Syrio answered. "Why?"

"One tough son of a bitch from each of the seven villages. We got one more village to go to" he answered.

"Are you also aware that the seventh village doesn't have fighters?" Syrio asked. "Instead, good-hearted marauders and bandits guard the front, back, and sides of village. Constant vigilance all day and all night."

"Oh this will be fun" Flynn said sarcastically.

Syrio informed us that the seventh village is the farthest. So far in fact, it'll most likely be dark by the time we get there. So after stocking up on food and water, we all mounted our horses and left town, setting off towards the seventh village.

By the time noon came, the seven of us decided to take a break and have our lunch. Syrio watched Chaplain taking point on top of a rock. "You know I knew your father" he said as he approached the 17-year-old young man.

"You did?" Chaplain asked as he got on one knee, gazing out into the horizon, cocking his rifle. Syrio nodded his head.

"Judging by that rifle, it's your dad's isn't it?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"And he trained you to become the best marksman among the seven villages surrounding Arendelle, didn't he?"

"Yes sir."

"Did he also tell you about the significance of the seven villages?"

"He never did" Chaplain said. "Not the full story anyway. He just informed me that there are seven villages surrounding Arendelle. What's the significance of them?"

"This was way before Elsa was even born so the king and queen that parented her and Anna weren't even married yet."

"I'm listening" Chaplain said.

"The seven villages were to serve as Arendelle's backup. In case tradings didn't go well with other countries and kingdoms, Arendelle goes to one of the seven as a worse case scenario. And also, there are hundreds of individuals who aren't afraid of her powers. How they knew about it when she was born is beyond me."

"So they thought ahead in case Elsa freaked out and ran away. That way, she can find shelter in any of the seven?" Chaplain asked.

"Correct, but they all forgot about the north mountain which was the perfect isolated spot for her to run off to."

"Question about the seven villages. Even battles?" Chaplain asked. "Do they also serve as reinforcements?"

"Even reinforcements."

"Then why couldn't Elsa just recruit every single soldier from the seven villages?"

"If she did that, then who would protect the village in case it gets invaded while they're out protecting Arendelle? Plus, I've visited Arendelle a few times and there are surprisingly a handful of citizens who could handle weapons. Not all though and she has a small army of guards. With all her guards, the number of citizens who can handle weapons, Elsa herself, and the toughest guns among the seven villages, Prince Bogue wouldn't stand a chance."

"Really? Because I don't feel like we do."

"Did you even see this bunch? Take a look at Flynn over there..." Chaplain turned his head and saw Flynn twirling his revolver. "He is a nimble one. Fast on his feet, and can outrun a few guards. And when it comes to drawing weapons, his hands are just as fast.

O'Bannon over there is skilled with guns and knives, but he mostly prefers the former.

Faraday is a gambler. He can fool his opponents to make them keep on guessing what his next plan is. And while they're guessing, he acts fast and kills them. A complete wild card.

Then there's you. An extremely skilled sharpshooter that was trained by his father.

Then there's me, a man skilled with guns and knives as well, but unlike O'Bannon, I prefer the latter.

And lastly there's Cale. Skilled assassin who won't even hesitate to give a young bully a flesh wound. And that's why I do think that with us by the queen's side, we will save Arendelle without fail!"

"You seem to know a lot about us."

"I've been cursed with knowledge, Chaplain. Let's leave it at that."

Somewhere on the campsite, Flynn was standing on the side while O'Bannon and Faraday stared at each other as if they're about to have a showdown to the death.

"Ready?" Flynn asked worriedly.

O'Bannon and Faraday were looking at each other intensely.

"I'm ready" O'Bannon said.

"Me too" Faraday added.

Flynn nodded his head and drew his revolver, pulling the hammer back. "On my gun." He raised his revolver up and pulled the trigger.

Both Faraday and O'Bannon faced a tree, drew their revolvers, pulled the hammer back, and pulled the trigger. Dangling from the tree were two finished corn on a cobs and they now had a bullet hole in them.

"Was that a tie?" Faraday asked as he approached the tree.

"Maybe" O'Bannon said as he followed him.

The two of them approached the tree and examined the corn on a cobs that were dangled from the tree.

"Well it also looks like we also struck the bark of the tree as well. Can you imagine how many enemies we can take down if they came running at us in a line?"

Faraday noticed the bullet holes in the tree as well. "Yeah, I think I can. They'll all topple down like dominos."

"Call it a tie?"

"Yeah, sure why not" O'Bannon said as the two of them returned to the campsite.

Flynn joined them as they helped themselves with some franks and beans.

Not far away from the group, I was chewing on small ice cubes Elsa has made for me to cool down the burning temperature of the food that's been spreading in my mouth. Elsa was sitting next to me looking out at the horizon. "Cale? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Elsa" I said after swallowing the last of the cubes I had in my mouth. At this point, she has warmed up to being called by her name and dismissed all the formalities.

"Since your brother visits Arendelle a few times, why haven't you?"

"You're the queen of Arendelle with ice magic. I was afraid that if I stepped out of line or did something that would piss you off, I would be thrown in the dungeon, or you would use your magic against me. Plus, I didn't know how you would feel having an assassin in your kingdom."

Elsa looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Dungeon, yes. But striking you with my magic? No. A most definite no." She then grasped my hand with her gloved one. "Even if you were in the dungeon, I would still see to it that you are well-fed, have enough water, and are comfortable. Plus, your brother spoke of you from time to time during his visits. And based on his descriptions about you, even if you're an assassin, I would still welcome you."

"Thank you Elsa, I feel so much better now."

"Glad I could help" she said with a smile.

As I turned back to face the horizon, I heard something a few feet away from us. Or rather, someone's footsteps. "What the hell?" I asked as I stood up.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she stood up as well.

I walked along the plains approaching the brush ahead. I drew my revolver and pulled the hammer back. When the other five saw me do it, they all stopped what they were doing, drew their revolvers, and cocked them. Faraday pulled out both of his revolvers, and Chaplain readied his rifle as he remained on the rock.

Approaching me from the brush on a horse was a young, slender, and slightly muscular man. He wore a black undershirt, a black opened vest, black pants, black socks, and black cowboy boots. He was armed with a revolver holstered on his side and a scimitar sheathed on his back.

"Oh shit, is this an ambush?" Flynn asked, looking around as he and O'Bannon stood back-to-back.

"I hope to God, no" O'Bannon responded as he looked around as well.

Syrio and Faraday rushed over to Elsa to protect her.

"Stay close, Elsa" Syrio said.

"Shit..." Faraday whispered, looking around.

"Hold you fire" I said to the other five as I steadily approached the stranger, turning the safety back on and holstering my revolver. "You're a marauder aren't you?" I asked.

"I am" he answered. "My name's Klaus and I see five other well-armed individuals protecting the widely respected ice queen."

"My name is Cale. And those are O'Bannon, Flynn, Faraday, Syrio and Chaplain."

"Why aren't you at your post protecting the seventh village surrounding Arendelle, Klaus?" O'Bannon asked.

"The village was overtaken. Citizens are killed, as well as most of the brave men and women stationed to protect the village. The survivors have been rounded up and are being held hostage as well. I seek your help to take back the village."

"Who took it?!" Faraday called from the back.

"Marauders" Klaus answered loud enough for him to hear. "The ones I betrayed anyway."

"All right, we'll help you" I said.

"Thank you" Klaus said. "Then we better get going. We have quite a ride before we get there."

I turned back to the group behind me. "Now we got two places to save" I said happily.

"This day just got a whole lot more interesting, if you ask me" Flynn added.

After turning the safeties back on, holstering their weapons, and putting our food away, the seven of us mounted our horses and followed Klaus back over to the village.

By the time we got there, the dark orange afternoon sun was already in the sky. From where we stood, we saw marauders continuing rounding up villagers as well as the marauders and bandits that protected them. Several villagers and their protectors were being beaten while a total of 12 more were executed. Elsa had a horrified look on her face as she placed her gloved hands over her mouth.

"Please tell us you have a plan Cale" Flynn said.

"As a matter of fact I do." I turned to Faraday. "And with your ego, I know for a fact you're going to love it."

"Wait, my ego?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah" I answered with a nod.

"What the hell do you mean my ego?" He asked.

"You have a big ego, Faraday" I said as I urged my horse to walk by him.

"Well check out your ego Cale, it's about as big as the ice palace on the north mountain."

"Oh please, your ego is as big as Arendelle altogether. The exterior and interior of the castle included..." I said. "It's fucking huge."


	7. The Skirmish

The marauders gathered all the weapons from the good-hearted bandits and marauders and tossed them all into a pile as the hostages were led into a nearby building.

"These weapons may not look much, but we can sure get a lot of serious gold and cash out of all of them combined" one of the marauders laughed.

Another marauder saw me approaching them and snickered. "Look what we got here boys. A lost outlaw" he laughed.

"1 vs. 50" another laughed. "This will be fucking hilarious!"

I stood in the middle of the street and looked at my surroundings. I was completely surrounded. Several marauders stood in front of me, some were to my left, some were to my right, some were behind me, and others stood on balconies aiming their rifles at me.

"Afternoon, gentlemen" I greeted.

"That's a nice firearm you got there" a marauder said. "Shame that you have to turn it to us."

"Now why would I want to do that?" I asked.

The leader stepped forward. "Because we're not asking, we're telling. And if you don't turn it over to us, we're all gonna pump you full of lead and take it off your corpse!"

"Oh you will, huh?" I asked, looking around.

"You're surrounded, pal" the leader laughed. "Plus we got a lot more guarding the hostages."

I saw three marauders standing in front of the door of the building the leader was referring to.

"Face it. It's 1 against 50. You already lost."

"You're gonna have to check your math again" I said.

Somewhere in the back, a pair of hands grabbed one of the marauders by his shirt and yanked him into an alleyway. The sickening sound of a neck being snapped was heard. O'Bannon emerged from the alleyway smiling.

"Cale" he greeted. "Oh and there's two of us by the way" he said to the marauders as if he's teaching them how to count. Just so you know."

Somewhere on the side, Flynn approached one of the marauders from behind and pressed his revolver so deep into his back, that when he shot him, no one heard the shot. He held up three fingers to me and O'Bannon. "There's three now" he snickered.

Up on the balcony, there was a gunshot and a marauder fell off the balcony with a really nasty bullet wound through his head. Across the building, Chaplain leaned against the railing of the balcony he was standing on. "Four" he said, smiling.

Faraday approached two marauders from behind, drew his revolvers, aimed one at either back of their heads point blank and pulled the triggers, killing both of them and startling the rest. "Five" he said.

Before a marauder can react, someone stabbed him from behind. He opened his mouth to scream, but a hand wielding a dagger quickly slit his throat. The marauder crumpled to the ground, revealing that it was Syrio who killed him. "Six now, mon ami" he said as he pulled his first dagger out of the marauder's back.

Another rifleman on the balcony was about to shoot Syrio, but Klaus appeared behind him and swiftly decapitated him with his scimitar. "Seven" he said.

A marauder aimed his gun at me, but a large icicle appeared out of nowhere and stabbed him in the leg. As he began screaming and moaning, I drew my revolver and shot him in the head to shut him up. Elsa appeared from the shadows and stood next to me. "I'm liking these odds now" I said with a smile.

"Still think you can take us on?" The leader asked, still thinking that he can win.

"Yeah. Yeah I do" I answered. The leader drew his revolver and aimed it at me.

Elsa gasped and quickly created an icy barrier around the both of us as the marauders from all sides drew their revolvers and open fired at us. But thanks to the dome shaped icy barrier, the two of us were safe.

Soon guns began blazing, and marauders began crumpling to the ground one by one. There was yelling, screaming, and members of both factions began scurrying around town, taking cover.

Faraday ran under a porch and began to open fire at the roof above him with his revolvers. The riflemen on the balcony above him were getting shot through their feet. As they screamed and groaned, they crumpled to the floor as bullets struck them through the floorboards, into their back, and out their chest. One bullet struck a marauder in the back of his head. Still staying on the porch, Faraday gunned down two more marauders, one with each revolver in either hand before taking cover to reload.

Chaplain remained on the balcony sniping the riflemen on the balconies. He shot one in the chest, causing him to flip over the balcony and fall dead on the ground below. He shot another in the head and fired his last two at the two remaining marauders stationed on the balconies. Before he could reload, a marauder crept up behind him with a machete. Chaplain heard the wood creak and quickly turned around, holding his rifle horizontally. He blocked the marauder's attacks and managed to disarm him. He jabbed the barrel of the rifle into his neck as hard as he could. The marauder grasped his neck, choking and gagging. Chaplain held his rifle vertically by the butt and struck him in the head so hard with the barrel, the impact killed him. He then went inside the building to reload.

Flynn was laughing and whooping as he gunned down marauders with his revolver. When he ran out of ammo, he holstered his revolver and pulled out his mare's leg shotgun from its holster on his back. He cocked it and shot a marauder who just ran past him. He cocked his shotgun again and gunned down another. He continued the process a few more times. After he cocked his shotgun one more time, he tried to shoot another, but he ran out of bullets. "Fuck" he whispered as he placed his mare's leg shotgun back on the holster on his back. Two marauders grinned as they aimed their revolvers at him. Flynn sighed and took a deep breath. The marauders began to open fire at him. Flynn began evading and dodging the bullets as he made his way towards one of the marauders. Before the marauder could react, Flynn delivered a series of punches to his ribs and stomach. He took the marauder's gun and shot his partner in the head, before pointing the gun point blank at the first marauder's heart and emptied the gun into him. He tossed the revolver aside before running to find cover so we could reload his own guns.

Syrio threw one of his daggers at the chest of one marauder and the neck of another. He charged at both of them to retrieve his daggers. He heard a gun cock and charged at the marauder. He slashed him in the legs, sending him to a kneeling position and slit his throat with one of the daggers. He charged at another marauder and delivered a few slashes to his stomach. He then went behind him and stabbed him in the back with both of his daggers. As he pulled his daggers out, he held them sideways and spun around to slit the throats of the two marauders who were approaching him from behind. There were also two more accompanying them. He stabbed one in the neck and slit the throat of the other.

Klaus had made his way back to the ground and just fired his last bullet at a sixth marauder. "Hey! Fucking traitor!" A marauder yelled. Klaus turned his head and holstered his now empty revolver. He reached behind him and pulled out his scimitar sheathed behind him. The marauder standing in front of him held up a scimitar as well, but when he rolled back his sleeve, Klaus saw that the blade had replaced his right hand.

"You did this to me" the marauder said. "Remember that?"

"I think about it every night" Klaus said, laughing. "Puts me right to sleep." The two of them charged at each other and engaged in a sword fight. The marauder slashed at Klaus, but he quickly evaded the attack. Klaus retaliated by slashing at the marauder, but he kept blocking his attacks as well. He then dropped to his knees and stabbed the marauder in the thigh. The marauder screamed in pain as Klaus pulled the sword out. The marauder dropped to his knees, applying pressure to the wound with his only hand, groaning and yelling. Klaus sighed and stabbed him in the chest, killing him so he would shut up.

O'Bannon was making his way towards the building where the hostages are, shooting any marauder that got in his way. As soon as he ran out of bullets, he holstered it, and picked up the next available loaded revolver from a dead marauder and continued gunning down marauders. Once he got close to the building, he picked up one more revolver and reloaded both of them which also weren't his. He entered the building and gunned down all the marauders guarding the hostages. "Fetch your weapons. We still got a lot out there" he said.

Elsa and I were standing back to back as she began firing shards of ice, wounding and injuring marauders while also creating icy barriers around herself and I. The marauders she hurts, I finish off. "What would we do without you?" I asked as I reloaded my revolver.

"Probably nothing" she joked as she used her magic to make the barriers disappear. Elsa and I watched in awe as the citizens, bandits, and marauders protecting this town joined the fight and also helping out the other six. The town was now being littered with dead bodies from both factions. Before I could say anything to Elsa, the marauder leader tackled me from the side, startling Elsa. He pinned me to the ground, drew a large knife, and tried to stab me in the eye.

I grabbed his wrists and began straining as the tip of the knife was close to my eye. I struggled to move the dagger away from my eye while the leader struggled to plunge the knife into it. With all my might, I pushed the knife to the side and as I did so, an icicle impaled the leader from behind. I shut my eyes tightly in disgust because the icicle entered the back of his head and out his mouth.

I pushed his lifeless body off me and got to my feet, brushing the dust and dirt off myself. Elsa rushed over to me, eyes wide with worry. Just by looking at her face, I can tell what she's thinking. "Yeah I'm ok" I said assuringly.

"We killed them all!" A male voice yelled. "The marauders are all dead!" Elsa and I met up with the other six and looked around the aftermath of our battle.

"I think we did good" Faraday said.

"You think?" O'Bannon asked with a raised brow.

"Ok, I know for a fact we did great" Faraday corrected himself.

"That's much better" O'Bannon laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Thank you" Faraday laughed, playfully punching him in the chest. However, he punched him too hard and O'Bannon ended up sprawled on the ground, groaning. Faraday laughed and helped him back to his feet.

"Your Highness" one of the citizens greeted, bowing to Elsa. The surviving citizens and bandits bowed down to her as well. As far as good-hearted marauders go, Klaus is the only one left.

"Klaus, thank you for bringing these brave men and the queen to help us" one of the bandits said as they all got back to their feet. Klaus gave him a quick nod.

"So who's the leader of this posse that helped us?" A woman asked.

"I am" I answered as I stepped forward.

"Thank you sir" she said. "You and your posse saved our home."

"Don't thank me, thank Queen Elsa. She's the one who rounded us up." While Elsa greeted the citizens and the bandits, I turned to the other six. "You guys do know that this is nothing compared to what's going to happen in Arendelle, right?"

"That means we're going to need energy for our ride back to Arendelle" Klaus said.

"Not only that, but we need to strategize, and make sure we have enough weapons and ammo" Flynn continued.

"Plus, Prince Bogue could change his schedule to assault Arendelle at any given time" Syrio finished.

"Then I suggest we get a good night's rest" I said.

That night, in a tavern somewhere in the town, Faraday was sharing a funny story with us.

"You what?" Elsa asked, laughing.

"No, I promise you, it's true" Faraday said as we all laughed. "So I was there, attending a party the Irish dignitary threw" Faraday said with a laugh. "Now this happened about a year or two before your coronation. This drunk guy wanted to pick a fight with a guest who was just trying to start a conversation with the dignitary."

"So what did you do?" O'Bannon asked.

"I tried to blend in. So I spoke in an Irish accent and tried to calm him down. But my accent was so bad, the Irish dignitary's guards thought I was just as drunk as that guy was. So we were both thrown out." Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"I waited an hour then returned to the party through the back and the guards never even saw me the rest of the night."

"And what about the drunk guy?" Flynn asked.

"Had to make sure he was out cold so I knocked him on the head with a rock once every few minutes during the hour wait." We all laughed.

"Can you do the accent?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no, I don't think I should" Faraday said with a smile.

"Come on Faraday" Chaplain urged with a smile. "Do it for the queen, please?"

"Yeah, no one's going to think you're drunk" Flynn said assuringly.

"And they're probably too drunk to notice" O'Bannon laughed.

Faraday cleared his throat. "Say Elsa" He said in an Irish accent. "What say you and I head over to Arendelle right now and..."

"Hey buddy, how much did you drink?" A townsfolk asked. Before Faraday could answer, another townsfolk joined and the two helped him up.

"Come on, let's go... We got you, pal" they said as they helped Faraday up and led him towards the tavern doors as we stifled our laughter.

"Oh guys, please don't throw him out" O'Bannon said pleadingly. Elsa placed her gloved hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter. "He's been through a lot. You know with the whole landing face first on the ground and rolling into the streets."

"Don't worry sir, we'll be gentle with him" one of the townsfolk said.

"I hate you, O'Bannon" Faraday glared as he was led out of the tavern.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen a guy get drunk and he hasn't drank anything" Flynn joked as we all exploded with laughter.

Hours went by and all but Elsa and I decided to call it a night. It was so quiet out here, that the two of us were convinced that we were the only ones up. We stood under the moonlight, ignoring the dead bodies littering the town.

"Is something troubling you Cale?" She asked.

"The fate of Arendelle" I answered. "I'm also worried that Prince Bogue will have a change of plans and we won't even be prepared."

"I have been away from home for quite some time" she said. "I think it's time we head back. Anna must be worried sick about me right about now."

"Shall I wake the others?" I asked.

"The sooner we head back to Arendelle, the better" she said.

I nodded in agreement and walked towards the inn unaware that Elsa was watching me.

The second the clock tower tolled midnight, the eight of us have gathered our respective horses, stocked up on food and water, and rode off back to Arendelle.


	8. The Strategy

Back in Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff had just woken up and were eating breakfast. Kristoff was wearing his casual clothing, but he was missing his vest. Normally they would have conversations and tell jokes, but this wasn't one of those mornings. The castle has been really quiet without Elsa and since Olaf was with Marshmallow taking care of Elsa's snow babies, it just felt a little more weird for Kristoff since he was used to being bugged by the happy snowman.

Just then, Kai walked into the dining room. "Princess Anna? Your sister has arrived. And she has brought company with her."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other excitedly and quickly ran past Kai and out of the kitchen. "Thank you!" she thanked excitedly. Kai watched on with a smile on his face.

Outside, we have just finished placing our horses in the stables and we're now walking through the streets of Arendelle. The citizens bowed to Elsa as she walked by, but they were a little suspicious about the seven of us walking by her side.

"Are they here to help?" A man asked.

"Did she get new guards?" Another man asked.

"Did she singlehandedly catch seven bandits?!" a woman asked, surprised.

All these quiet questions about us rang through our ears. O'Bannon made a friendly gesture towards a small group of women by tipping the brim of his hat. This caused them to giggle and laugh. Faraday giggled and lightly nudged him. "Say something, and I'm throwing you into the water" O'Bannon threatened. Faraday kept his mouth shut.

Soon we reached the castle courtyard, and as soon as the castle doors opened, Anna (still in her winter attire minus the bonnet, cape, and mittens) rushed over to her sister and hugged her tightly, laughing.

"I've missed you so much!" Anna squealed happily as Kristoff exited the castle while putting on his vest since he forgot to wear it earlier. "Is everything ok?" Anna asked her with worry. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Anna" Elsa answered calmly, smiling at her. "I just had to find more help, that's all." She gestured to the seven of us. We approached Anna and bowed before her.

"Please rise" Anna said, smiling as the seven of us straightened up.

"Anna, Kristoff, meet the seven mercenaries who have agreed to help save our kingdom. O'Bannon, Flynn, Syrio, Chaplain, Klaus, Faraday, and Cale. Fun fact, each of them came from one of the seven villages surrounding Arendelle. Had I chosen to go anywhere else, Prince Bogue definitely would've accomplished taking the castle and I couldn't let him do that."

"It's an honor to meet you all" Anna said, still smiling.

"Likewise, Your Highness" O'Bannon said, tipping the brim his hat.

Kristoff approached Syrio and examined him. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Oh? I get that sometimes" Syrio answered. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Aren't you the French dignitary?" Kristoff asked.

"His twin brother, actually" Syrio corrected him.

"It's a long, convoluted story, so I wouldn't worry about it" Elsa explained to Anna and Kristoff.

"So did anything funny happen while you rounded them up?" Anna asked.

"Well, not exactly funny" Elsa answered. "But after I saw Cale..." she turned her head towards me.

When Anna saw my face, she gasped and walked over to me, examining my face closely. "You have Henrik's face" she said softly, gently placing her hands against either side of my face. "You're his twin brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I got that when I first met Elsa" I told her. "But even though we look alike, we're not twins. Which is a common mistake between us. Plus, I already know what happened, and it warms my heart knowing that he died trying to protect you and you sister."

"He was very brave" Anna commented.

I nodded in agreement. "He sure is."

"And Cale's also the guy that travelled all the way to Weaseltown just to punch the duke in the face!" Flynn added.

"Hey, I heard a few things from Arendelle, and I wanted to do something about it" I said. "Also I was showing my thanks for allowing Henrik to stay in Arendelle."

"That was you?!" Anna asked excitedly. "When we received a letter saying that someone punched the duke, we've been wondering who it was!"

"The brother of Henrik" I said, bowing.

Anna turned her head and noticed Elsa blushing slightly. "Oh my God, you like him already?!" She asked, excitedly.

"You know, it's funny you asked that" Faraday said. "Because during the whole recruiting process, they were standing side-by-side, locking eyes with each other..." Anna giggled excitedly as she grabbed my hand.

"Tell us the details" Kristoff laughed as the two began leading me towards the castle doors.

"You had to open your mouth, Faraday!" I yelled as I was led into the castle by Anna and Kristoff. Elsa and the other six laughed as they followed us into the castle.

The ten of us were gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast, having conversations, telling funny stories, and getting to know each other more.

Once we finished breakfast, Anna gave Elsa an envelope, explaining to her that it was from Prince Bogue. Elsa then led us all to the council chamber to discuss the matter. Once we arrived, we entered the room and each of us took a chair. Elsa took the tallest one at the end of the table.

She created a letter opener using her ice magic and sliced open the envelope. She reached inside and pulled out the letter. The room became deathly silent as she read the letter quietly to herself. After a few more seconds of eerie silence, Elsa folded the letter and placed it on the table.

"She's gonna scream isn't she?" Chaplain whispered. "Oh my God, she's going to let out an angry scream." He tried to get up, but Flynn grabbed him and sat him back down on his chair.

"Don't be disrespectful, god damn it" Flynn whispered, keeping his hold on him so he won't escape.

Chaplain then began to cringe in his seat, bracing himself for a loud horrific scream and a large gust of icy wind. Time passed, and he relaxed. "Oh thank God" he sighed with relief.

Elsa calmly picked up the letter opener and without warning, she angrily impaled the letter to the table and screamed in rage. Anna and Kristoff knew it was coming, but for the seven of us? Nope.

The seven of us all screamed at the same time and six of us leaped out of our chairs and staggered to different corners of the room. Chaplain lost his balance and sprawled on the floor. We were all surprised that Syrio remained in his seat.

Just then, the doors burst open and a few guards entered the room armed with swords, spears, and one had a crossbow. "Your Highness, is everything ok?!" One of the guards asked worriedly.

Elsa approached him angrily. It was the letter that filled her up with wrath. "I want a head count of every single guard in Arendelle as well as every citizen who are capable of using weapons. Prince Bogue has crossed the line."

"Of course, Your Highness!" The guard said. As the guards left the room and closed the door, everyone saw a human-shaped hole in the wall by the doorway.

Elsa was so pissed, the sight of the hole in the wall didn't even make her crack a smile. It was clear to everyone who it was that made that hole in the wall.

"Cale?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Are you all right out there, buddy?" Kristoff asked.

"Your guards are so strong" I groaned in pain as I entered the room by going back through my silhouette on the wall. "Oh man, I'm going to feel that for a long time." I straightened up and cautiously approached Elsa when I saw how angry she was. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Prince Bogue and his army are annihilating the seven villages around Arendelle to ensure that we don't have reinforcements" Elsa said. The tone in her voice clearly showed us how mad she was. "He also said that if we attempt to stop him while he does so, he'll burn down my ice palace as well." She sat on a chair, buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

"Can you guys please give us a moment?" Anna asked. "You too, Kristoff." The eight of us respected Anna's request and left the council chamber.

"Great, now what do we do?" O'Bannon asked as we all walked down the hall. "I have a feeling that this Bogue guy has an army much bigger than ours."

"According to Anna and Elsa, he has 200 Northern Isles guards with him" Kristoff explained.

"And what about us?" Flynn asked.

"Guards... Then there are citizens who are capable of handling weapons... 100 something in total" Kristoff answered.

"Oh yeah, we're doomed. I just know it" Chaplain moaned in despair.

"You're only thinking that because we don't have a strategy yet" O'Bannon said, patting him on the back. He did it so hard, Chaplain's hat almost fell off his head. "And if we plan this right, then Prince Bogue will underestimate us."

"Then I suggest we start strategizing" I said. "Kristoff. Since you're the only one available right now that knows the ins and outs of the castle, wanna help out strategize?"

"I would love to" he answered with a smile as he shook my hand.

"Tell us what you know about the castle" I said.

Kristoff had given us the entire tour of the interior of the castle. And as far as "Big guns and strong defenses" go, Elsa is the only one. But since this is the first time Arendelle will be invaded, she isn't sure if her magic can take on Prince Bogue and his entire army without accidentally harming or killing her allies. Marshmallow was also out of the question because he apparently became so tame, he doesn't like fighting. There are some rooms that we're not allowed to enter hence why the doors were locked. The former king and queen's room was one of them.

"Ok, if anything were to happen, we should all meet up in the portrait room" I said as the eight of us walked through the plaza. "It's big enough for all of us to hide in, and also ambush any son of a bitch from Prince Bogue's army that followed us."

"Or we could choose any other available room in the castle" Chaplain suggested.

"That too" I said.

"We can have Elsa barricade the houses to protect the other citizens who won't be fighting with us" Faraday suggested.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Kristoff responded.

"But what if Prince Bogue does go for the citizens?" O'Bannon asked.

"According to Anna and Elsa, all that guy cares about is the castle" Kristoff explained.

"Then that's what we're going to focus on right now" I said. "But first, the forest. And I kinda have an idea on what we should do."

It took awhile, but we eventually reached the forests just past the houses of Arendelle.

"According to that letter that piece of shit prince wrote, he is currently destroying the seven villages one by one" I said. "Which means that he's gonna have to go through this place if he wants to reach Arendelle" I said. "And I suggest we set an ambush to dwindle his army."

Chaplain climbed up one of the trees, his rifle leaning against the bark of the tree he was climbing on. "Oh yeah this is perfect for me" he said with a laugh as he reached the top.

"Since you're the best sharpshooter among the seven of us, think you can blow off Prince Bogue's fucking head off when you see him?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah. I think I can" Chaplain answered. As he continued to stare as far as he could see into the forest, I pulled Flynn aside.

"I prefer you injure him, knock him out so can't do shit and drag his ass over to me so I can kill him for all the hell he has done!" I called up to Chaplain.

"Sure thing, Cale!" Chaplain called back.

"Chaplain and his team of riflemen won't be enough" I said quietly to Flynn. "I want a second team here as well. With two teams of riflemen, crossbowmen, and those that just carry pistols and revolvers, I want you to dwindle the enemy's numbers as low as possible."

Flynn looked up at Chaplain who was pretending to hold his rifle and shooting down approaching enemies. "You got it" he said. "Also since he's the youngest among the seven of us, someone's gotta keep an eye out for him."

"Think you can stay up here with him and work out your positions?" I asked.

"I thought you would never ask" Flynn said with a smile. "I love keeping watchful eyes on my teammates."

"Glad to hear" I said as we shook hands.

As the six of us left Flynn and Chaplain to strategize, Syrio examined the villages we were walking by. "Maybe we can set up other Arendelle reinforcements in these houses to dwindle down more of the enemy's ranks?" He asked.

"I can see it now" Faraday laughed. "Dead bodies in the forest, more dead bodies out here on the streets, oh it's a wet dream come true for any guy obsessed with death!"

"Don't you ever calm down?" Kristoff asked.

"Nope" Faraday answered with a smile.

"What else do we need?" Syrio asked before Faraday can say more. We made our way to the plaza greeting the citizens. We got friendly greetings and gestures in return.

"All that's left is the bridge and the castle itself" Klaus answered, pointing to said bridge and castle.

As soon as we reached the bridge, Kai was waiting for me. "Sorry for the interruption Cale, but Her Highness would like to see you."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Elsa, sir" he answered. "She's waiting for you in the library."

"You guys strategize without me" I said as I walked past Kai and continued my way across the bridge towards the castle gates.

Thank God I paid attention to Kristoff's tour of the castle, otherwise I would've gotten really lost. I stopped by the door to the library and began to take steady breaths, unsure why Elsa requested to see me.

Last time I saw her, she was pissed about Prince Bogue's letter. I raised my fist up and gently knocked. When there was no reply, I shrugged and turned around, but I bumped right into Kai.

His large, round stomach caused me to grunt and stagger back. The back of my head bumped against the door hard, though it also sounded like a normal knock from inside.

"Come in" Elsa's voice said from inside.

"How long were you following me, Kai?" I asked.

"I wasn't following you, Cale" he answered. "I was simply on my way to the kitchen until I saw you standing there so unsure of yourself. So allow me to help." He reached for the doorknob.

"Look, I don't even know what to say to her."

"Cale?" Elsa's voice asked from inside. Clearly she was waiting for me to enter the library.

"Kai, you gotta help me. I don't know what to say or do."

"Sorry Cale, the queen is waiting for you." Kai's gloved hand grasped the doorknob and opened the door. I cried out and tumbled into the library, lying on my back.

Before I could say another word, Kai closed the door, leaving me in the library with Elsa. "Thank you, Kai" I said quietly and sarcastically to myself. I got to my feet and straightened up. I turned around and saw Elsa sitting on the sofa reading a book. Well she was, until she started looking at me. She was still wearing her coronation attire, including her hair tied in a bun. Her shoes were off, and her stockinged legs were crossed. "Yeah uh, Kai said you wanted to see me?" I asked nervously.

"I do" she said, closing her book and standing up from the sofa.

She walked towards me, her stockinged feet pattering softly against the floor as she wrapped her arms around herself. Just by reading her body language and facial expression, I could tell what's going through her head.

"There's more to that damn letter, isn't there?" I asked.

"He's coming tomorrow" she whispered, too quiet for me to hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Prince Bogue is coming tomorrow" she said a little louder.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked. Elsa was too stressed to even answer my question. I nodded my head, understanding what she's going through at the moment. "Why don't we take a walk?" I asked. "I always walk to calm myself down." Elsa grasped my hand with her gloved one and held her shoes with the other. I turned a little red from holding her gloved hand. "Ok" I said to myself as I led her to the door.

'I hope Faraday doesn't catch me and Elsa like this' I thought to myself. 'Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.' I opened the door and allowed her to step out into the hall first. After Elsa put on her shoes, we both walked down the hall, still hand in hand.

We exited the castle and went out onto the plaza to enjoy the weather and get our minds off the chaos for awhile. Anna and Kristoff were also there, on their date it looks like. Sven was standing by Kristoff's side eating a carrot along with O'Bannon.

"Remind me again why you wanted to share a carrot with me, Sven?" O'Bannon asked with his piece of carrot sticking out of his mouth like a cigar.

"Because I saw you looking at it hungrily and I thought it would be great to share it with you!" Kristoff said in an oddly deep voice. O'Bannon was disgusted that the piece of carrot he has in his mouth also came from the reindeer's mouth. But he didn't want to be rude.

"You know I could've just bought one" O'Bannon said.

"By buying, you actually mean stealing?" 'Sven' asked. Kristoff and Anna giggled.

"Oh very funny, Sven! Just because I'm an outlaw, does that automatically mean that I...?" He turned his head and smiled. "Cale! Elsa!" He called, waving his hand. "Come join us, we're snacking on carrots!"

"You have part of mine, O'Bannon" 'Sven' laughed.

"Oh whatever, Sven" O'Bannon groaned as he began to eat his piece of carrot, not caring that it has reindeer saliva on it.

"Should I tell them?" Elsa asked me worriedly as we neared the group.

"You're the queen" I responded. "I'll let you decide on that." When the two of us reached the group, O'Bannon noticed Elsa's arm tucked under my left one.

"You know Faraday is going to freak out, right?" O'Bannon asked.

"What's wrong with me clutching onto Cale's arm?" Elsa asked.

"Because for the last hour or so, he's been talking nonstop about you and Cale, and he is 100% convinced you two are in love" O'Bannon said.

"But I could love Cale as a friend or like a sibling. Has he ever thought of that?"

"We found out some time ago Faraday was an only child and never had friends of his own, so he doesn't know what that kind of love feels like" Kristoff explained. "So to him, love is when a man and a woman who aren't related in any way, are together and eventually kiss."

"Poor guy" Elsa said, feeling sorry for Faraday.

"I felt the same way too" Anna said, her hands clutched close to her heart.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be ok" O'Bannon said assuringly to the sisters.

"Also Anna is in love with Kristoff and I never saw him freak out about it" I said.

"Actually he did, and it was a nightmare" Kristoff said.

"No it wasn't, it was sweet" Anna said, lightly hitting him.

"How did you guys get him to stop talking?" I asked.

"I pushed him off the bridge" Kristoff laughed.

"It was hilarious" O'Bannon added, trying not to laugh. Anna glared at him. "Ok, no it wasn't" he said, looking away, frightened by Anna's glare. Elsa and Anna both stifled their laughs.

I looked around the plaza and somewhere hidden in crowds or by buildings were the other five.

I saw Syrio entertaining the children by demonstrating various tricks he does with his daggers. Except that he was using two twigs for safety reasons. Flynn was browsing at some of the markets and shops, Chaplain was perched on a roof keeping a watchful eye on anything suspicious in Arendelle, and Klaus was doing the same thing, except he's watching from the shadows of an alleyway. And as for Faraday, the thing I was worried about, actually happened.

"Oh my God, I called it! True love at first sight!" He laughed. He was standing a few feet from us, and was leaning against the ledge of the bridge where he was pushed. He was also completely soaked.

"Gee, thanks, I guess" I replied.

"How long did it take you to get out of the water, anyway?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, not long at all" he answered. "I just stayed in the water for a long period of time because the water was so refreshing. You guys should go in for a swim."

"He's right, the water is refreshing" Anna giggled, giving me a slight nudge.

"Yeah, Anna and I swim in the fjord all the time" Kristoff said with a laugh.

"And Elsa likes to dip her feet in it as well" Anna added. Elsa smiled and looked at me as if she agreed with Anna.

"Or we can simply walk around the plaza and enjoy Arendelle" I suggested. An important thought suddenly hit me. "Sorry Elsa, but I need to ask O'Bannon about something" I whispered. Elsa removed her arm from mine and watched me walk over to O'Bannon.

"What's the strategy regarding the bridge and the castle?" I asked.

"Can we discuss that later?" O'Bannon whispered to me. "Eating the same carrot that came from a reindeer's mouth isn't as bad as I thought and I want to enjoy it."

"Well I want to get it over with" I whispered.

Before O'Bannon can reply, Faraday cleared his throat. "Hey uh, Cale? Elsa is over there looking sad and lonely. Maybe you should do something about it. Perhaps a hug and a kiss for her?"

"Ok..." I said, removing my vest and hanging it over Sven's antlers. "That's it, Faraday!" I began to unbuckle my gun belt. "Want Elsa and I to be lovebirds?" I asked as I placed my gun belt on the ground. "Then you're going to have to wait until it happens!" I charged at him.

Elsa gasped and called out my name when she saw me tackle Faraday. We both flipped over the ledge and fell into the water below. Faraday was right, the water was refreshing.


	9. The Last Night

The afternoon sun was beginning to show over the skies of Arendelle, and for the last two or so hours, the servants offered to wash and dry our clothes. And by "our", I mean the seven of us. Each of us were given a soft comfortable bathrobe to wear while our clothes were being washed and dried. Out of the seven of us, Faraday and Chaplain enjoyed them the most.

The gunsmiths even offered to repair and polish our revolvers including Chaplain's rifle and Flynn's mare's leg shotgun. Even though they're working perfectly fine, we appreciated the gesture and allowed them to take care them anyway. Given that Faraday still had his revolvers in their holsters when he fell into the water, he definitely needs to have his checked.

As far as the robes go, I wasn't enjoying it at all. Don't get me wrong, the robe felt really comfortable to the skin and I could wear it all day if I wanted to... If I had my boxers. The fact that I'm walking around the halls of the Arendelle castle wearing nothing but a purple bathrobe with the Arendelle insignia on the back? It nearly drove me insane out of embarrassment because I don't want to risk my fucking ding dong being exposed at a certain point while I have this robe on. I should've stayed in my room, but I would've been bored out of my skull since there was nothing for me to do until my clothes were ready.

While walking down the hall, Anna and Kristoff walked by me. "Hey, the robe looks good on you" Anna commented.

"Thank you" I thanked with a smile. "Were you the one who picked out this robe for me? Because I'm loving the color."

"I sure did!" she answered with a smile. I smiled back at her before turning to Kristoff.

"You ever worn these before? They're really comfortable."

"Yeah" he answered. "As a matter of fact, they're so comfortable, I have my own. Except mine is blue." Before I could reply, the three of us heard voices approaching us.

"Is it weird that I want to keep this robe on?" Chaplain asked coming from around the corner. His robe was white with the Arendelle insignia on both of his shoulders.

"No, I find it more weird that you're wearing your cowboy hat along with the robe" Flynn answered as he followed him.

His robe was green, and it also had the Arendelle insignia on it, except it was on the front where his heart is.

"Hey guys!" Anna greeted with a wave.

"Hello Your Highness" The two men greeted and bowed to her.

"Oh stop, that's not necessary" Anna giggled.

"So where are you guys off to?" I asked.

"We heard Arendelle has the best ale in the land" Flynn answered.

"And we would like to try it" Chaplain added with a smile. I don't know what the age requirement for drinking in this kingdom is, but I'm definitely concerned for Chaplain right now.

"And I know where to get it" Kristoff said with a smile. "Excuse me Anna, but I'm going to show these guests to the storage." He lightly kissed Anna on the cheek and when he left, she watched the ice harvester lead the two robed outlaws down the hall, towards the kitchen, all while keeping a smile on her face.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner, she turned her head and saw me making sure my robe was tied tightly. The last thing I want is the cool castle air billowing through my robe, and revealing my ding dong in the presence of anyone in the castle, especially the royal sisters. God help me if it happened.

"So tell me about her" Anna said, smiling.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"My sister of course!" She giggled. "Clearly she's been having a great time being around you."

There's only one person I know who's capable of spreading word about Elsa and I being a thing. Plus, I don't even know if we're even close to being an item.

"Faraday!" I called. "You and I are going to have a talk! Man-to-man, outlaw-to-outlaw, assassin-to-gambler!" I groaned with embarrassment at the thought of two grown outlaws arguing in the hall while wearing comfortable soft robes. I was about to leave Anna to hunt him down, but she just laughed and held me back.

"Actually this one is on me, because I asked Elsa what occurred while rounding the seven of you up. And she said you've been kind to her, you also protected her, and you defended her when her guards were killed by bandits. Plus she isn't sure how you feel about her."

"I've been very cautious about the whole thing" I said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, confused.

"I feel like Elsa should learn more about me other than I'm an assassin. Well, that and one other thing."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for a guy who kills for a living to walk up to a queen and admit his love to her?" I asked.

As soon as I said this, Elsa had turned a corner and quietly gasped, putting her gloved hand close to her lips, having heard the whole thing. Anna noticed her decided to play along.

"Anna, I can't simply walk up to your sister, who can create and manipulate snow and ice and say, 'Elsa, I know we just met, but my heart keeps beating every time I see you. If this is not what love feels like, then I don't know what this is.''

"Are you saying you love my sister?" Anna asked with a wide smile as Elsa quietly approached me from behind. The two of them signaled each other, making sure I wasn't aware that Elsa is behind me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I love your sister. And I don't know if she even feels the same way."

"Why don't you find out?" Anna asked, smiling at Elsa.

"Ok. Can you come with me though? I'm too scared to do this alone."

"Aww, are you afraid that she'll break your heart?" Elsa asked from behind me.

I was so focused on what I planned to do, I actually thought it was Anna that asked that. "No, I'm just afraid of how she'll react" I answered. I felt slender arms wrap around me from behind. Startled, I cried out in surprise and staggered forward, causing Anna and Elsa to laugh. I turned around, and saw Elsa still laughing. "How long were you behind me?" I asked, grasping my heart.

"Long enough to hear everything you just said" she answered, smiling.

"Every word?" I asked.

"Every word" she answered with a smile and a nod.

Lost for words, I laughed nervously and walked away, turning the corner Elsa just came from. As I walked down the hall, I heard Elsa and Anna laughing still. I decided to head to the showers to clear my head.

On my way to the showers, a servant caught up to me and handed me my clothes and gun belt. My revolver was still back with the gunsmith. My clothes were neatly folded and my boots rested on top of them. I thanked her and continued on my way. As I walked past some windows, I looked outside and saw O'Bannon playing with Sven and some children. He was no longer wearing his robe and he was back to wearing his normal attire instead. I noticed that his holster was empty and I figured that his gun was still with the gunsmith as well. I watched them play for a few more seconds before continuing on towards the showers.

After a refreshing 30 minute shower, and putting on my clothes, I walked through the halls of the castle thinking about an important part of our strategy. 'How are we going to protect the castle?' I thought to myself.

"You look lost Cale" Klaus commented, jolting me out of my thought. I looked straight ahead and saw him approaching me. He was still wearing his robe and he had a towel slung over his shoulder. His robe was pink and the Arendelle insignia was on his back as well as his sheathed scimitar. A man wearing a pink robe with his scimitar sheathed on his back is proof that he shouldn't be messed with.

"Don't let the robe fool you, Cale" Syrio said, walking next to Klaus. He was also back to his regular attire with his daggers sheathed at the back of his waist. Just like the rest of us, their revolvers were with the gunsmiths. "Sure his robe may be pink, but you're looking at a man who can decapitate you in one swift motion once you hurt his feelings."

"Damn straight" Klaus responded. "Now I ask again, are you lost Cale? Because you look like you are."

"I'm not lost" I said quickly. "I was just thinking about our last strategy." Klaus and Syrio looked at me, confused. "Regarding the bridge and castle" I clarified for them.

"Oh, that" Klaus said. "Ok check this out. We have Elsa create an icy barrier to the bridge which Prince Bogue and his army will have to break through. Once they start breaching... You, Faraday and O'Bannon along with guards and citizens will take down as many as you can. Once you run out of ammo, you retreat through the gate and into the courtyard where Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Syrio, me, and the remaining members of the Arendelle army are waiting."

"An ambush behind the gate?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. And then hopefully the seven of us will band back together and kill Prince Bogue together."

"That's a good plan actually" I said. "Did you come up with that?"

Klaus smiled and shook his head. "Faraday did." He looked up at a clock hanging on the wall. "Ok, I gotta take a shower. I'll talk to you later." He went down the hall down the direction I was coming from.

"What about your clothes?" I asked.

"I requested the servant who washed them to put them in there" he said, before turning left.

I noticed that Syrio still stood where he was.

"And where are you heading off to?" I asked him.

"Just simply admiring everything in the castle" Syrio answered. "Everything in this castle is remarkable, Cale" he said as he gently ran his left gloved hand against the curtain.

"Do you miss France?" I asked. "Do you miss your mansion?"

"Honestly no" he answered as we both walked down the hall.

"Even though I was banished from my home because of that fucker Prince Bogue, I was still able to find solace in my knife skills."

"I'm assuming at this point in your life, you're a fucking savage with your daggers."

"Mon ami, I could slice a fly with this thing" Syrio said as he drew one of his daggers and twirled it. "Watch this" he said with a smile.

"No, wait!" I called out as Syrio held his dagger by the tip of the blade and threw it. I watched with worry as the dagger spin vertically down the hall, hoping to God it doesn't break the suits of armor lined up against the wall nor damage the wall at the end of the hall. I was relieved that the butt of the dagger hit the wall before falling to the carpeted floor. I rushed down the hall to retrieve the dagger. Thank God there wasn't any damage to the wall. As I bent down to pick up the dagger, something startling caught my eye.

On the floor was a fly sliced in two. He wasn't kidding. "Did you know a fly was here?!" I asked, shocked as I picked up the dagger.

"Of course I did" Syrio answered as he walked up to me. "It'll be reckless, stupid, and disrespectful of me if I began throwing daggers for no good reason around the castle." He retrieved his dagger and sheathed it behind him. "Au revoir, Cale" he said with a friendly bow. "For now." He resumed heading down the hall to continue admiring everything in the castle.

In the dining room, Faraday was seated at a table shuffling a deck of playing cards he found. Elsa was sitting across from him, watching. After shuffling, he put the deck aside. "Now in a gunfight..." he raised his hands up. "This means 'don't shoot'. Ok?" He asked. Elsa was looking at him unamused. "Yeah you're right, you want me to get to the point." He snapped the fingers on his right hand and the jack of hearts playing card appeared in it.

Elsa widened her eyes and gasped. "How did you do that?!" She asked in awe. She began to look through the deck and to her astonishment, the jack of hearts was not in the deck.

"Your Highness?" Faraday asked, getting her attention. The second Elsa looked up at him, Faraday tossed the card from his right hand to his left, and to Elsa's amazement, the card turned from a jack of hearts to a ten of spades. "You're not the only one who can do magic in the castle" he grinned. He actually took those two cards from the deck. He just needed to distract Elsa so she wouldn't find out that he took two cards instead of one.

"But how did you get the card to appear in your hand like that?" She asked. "And change it?"

"I'm afraid, that secret stays with me" Faraday said with a smile as he returned the cards to the deck, still without Elsa realizing that he had taken two cards. I opened the door and walked into the dining room. "Hey there Cale" Faraday greeted as Elsa smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back at her. "I was just showing Elsa some of my magic tricks."

"You never told me you were a magician" I said, surprised.

"I never told you I was. You just assumed I wasn't. So what brings you to the dining room? Food? Hang out? Oh! Is it because of Elsa?"

"Ok all jokes aside Faraday, can I have some time with Elsa for awhile? It's personal and important." The words "personal" and "important" were enough to let him know that this is a serious matter.

"Sure, Cale" he answered with a nod, understanding the tone of my voice and facial expression. Elsa stood up and followed me out into the hall.

"Is everything ok, Cale?" She asked, looking at me worriedly.

I looked at her with small tears in my eyes. "Can you show me where Henrik is buried please? I would like to visit my brother if that's ok with you." Elsa nodded her head.

"Of course" she answered quietly. She took me by the hand and led me outside towards the cemetery.

We were at Henrik's grave on our knees. I stared at the tombstone as Elsa had her gloved hands cradling my head close to her chest comfortingly.

His tombstone read: 'Henrik. The young man who sacrificed himself to save the royal sisters of Arendelle'

"I'm so sorry, Cale" Elsa said as tears filled her eyes. "He really wanted to save us from Prince Bogue, unaware that his actions have put our kingdom in jeopardy." I remained quiet for awhile before I gently removed Elsa's hands from my head.

"Chandler" I corrected as I got to my feet. Elsa looked at me with a raised brow.

"What?" She asked as she got to her feet also.

"My real name is Chandler Hugo. I just took four letters out of my first name and turned it into a nickname because I thought it sounded cool."

"Chandler Hugo?" She asked.

"Yeah I know, it's not a name you'd think an assassin would have."

"Honestly, I prefer Chandler over Cale" Elsa said with a smile.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered. "I think it's a wonderful name."

"Well, then you'd be the first" I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Please don't tell the others about my real name. I can't handle the comments and insults."

"Your real name will be safe with me" she said assuringly. I gave her a smile and decided to head back to the castle.

As I walked away, Elsa placed her gloved hand on Henrik's tombstone. "I swear on my life, and on your grave... I Elsa, Queen of Arendelle will keep your brother safe" she said softly. "You have my word." She then used her magic to create a rose and held it in her hands. She then leaned it against the tombstone before heading back to the castle as well.

The moon rose high above the skies of Arendelle, and just hours earlier, Elsa made the announcement about Prince Bogue's assault tomorrow. The seven of us shared our strategies with the guards and all the citizens willing to aid us in protecting the castle. Our respective guns have been given to us cleaned and polished.

Only the seven of us, Kristoff, a few guards, and the royal sisters were the only ones awake at this hour. And we all have a feeling that this will probably be the last time the seven of us will be together.

"Not everyone is going to make it out alive tomorrow" O'Bannon said, looking out the window at the kingdom sadly.

"At least there are those who are brave enough to pick up a weapon" Flynn said, twirling his mare's leg shotgun with one hand while his other was resting on the handle of his revolver.

"You know" Chaplain began. "If by the off chance all of us die, I just want to say it was an honor fighting alongside the six of you to save Arendelle."

"Same here, mon ami" Syrio said with a nod.

"Yeah" Klaus said quietly.

"Since this is our last night" O'Bannon began. "We might as well enjoy it while we can."

"I'm going to get a drink" Faraday said as he departed for the kitchen, the other five followed him. "Cale, are you joining?" He asked.

"No, I'm good" I answered.

Faraday nodded his head and led the five to the kitchen where they will have their last drink together.

I made my way over to the library and entered it. I had to be quiet because Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were there as well, and they looked like they didn't want to be disturbed.

Anna was sitting on the floor and has her socked feet placed on Kristoff's lap, the latter was sitting on the floor as well, his legs cross crossed, and Elsa was seated on the sofa, her stockinged legs crossed, her shoes placed against the base of the sofa. All three of them looked at me as soon as I opened the door. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" I asked.

"No, not at all" Anna answered. Her normal cheery mood is no longer there due to what's going to happen tomorrow. The three of them saw me walk to a corner and pick up a mandolin.

"You play the mandolin?" Kristoff asked, surprised as the three walked over to me. I nodded my head. "You never told us you play the mandolin."

"I never told you I did" I responded. "You just assumed I didn't. Plus, Henrik taught me how to play. He once went to live in this one kingdom for a year, I don't know where it is, nor what the name was, but all I knew was that it was inhabited by trolls."

"Trolls?" Kristoff asked, surprised.

"Yeah he never told me why he wanted to live there for a year" I said. "But all I know is that he enjoyed a traditional song so much, he would always play it to brighten his day. And since he loved that song, I'm going to play it to honor him. It's called The Ballad Of Flemmingrad."

"Didn't Kristoff play that song for us last December?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, he did" Anna answered. "It was a lovely song."

"But did you hear all of it?" I asked as I sat on the floor.

"There's more to it?" Elsa asked.

"How much of the song did you play for them?" I asked Kristoff.

"I only played the last part to them" Kristoff answered.

"Wanna join me in playing the full traditional song?" I asked.

"Do I?!" He laughed as he sat next to me. Anna and Elsa both sat on the floor in front of us. "Uh we need a flute" Kristoff said. Elsa smiled and created a flute out of ice.

"You want the mandolin or the flute?" I asked.

"Mandolin" Kristoff said as he took the mandolin from my hands and I took the ice flute from Elsa's. The royal sisters smiled and looked at each other, excited to see us perform. They returned their attention to us.

"Ready?" I asked Kristoff. He nodded his head. I began to play the flute while Kristoff strummed the mandolin. He began to sing after we played the intro.

_"There once was a troll held in highest esteem_

_For his manner was kind and his fungus did gleam._

_The ballad of old Flemmingrad_

_Beloved by each troll girl and ev'ry troll lad._

_They gifted him berries and moss cake and stew._

_He gobbled with zeal as he zealously grew_

_To such a large old Flemmingrad._

_He always felt full and for that, he was glad._

_They loved to watch him roll, roll, roll_

_With laughter he would roll, roll_

_Then one winter's day, humans crept up so fast_

_The trolls had to roll through a tight mountain pass._

_But dear old giant Flemmingrad_

_He tried to go through, but got stuck just a tad._

_The people were frightened and pulled out a sword_

_So Flemmy, he blended right into the fjord._

_The ballad of old Flemmingrad_

_He never got out, and for that we are sad."_

I stopped playing the flute for a moment. "Wedged, but not forgotten" I said before continuing. Kristoff resumed singing.

"_For Flemmy couldn't roll, roll, roll_

_Oh, Flemmy, won't you roll, roll"_

Again, I stopped playing the flute. "And that's why we have this tradition" I said. Judging by the looks on Elsa and Anna's faces, Kristoff and I could tell they felt sorry for Flemmingrad. I mouthed a question to Elsa and gestured to my flute, then to the mandolin. She nodded her head and used her ice magic to turn my icy flute into an icy mandolin. Kristoff and I strummed our mandolins at a slower pace and we sang together just as slow as the melody.

_"Every December we all gather 'round_

_To pay our respects to a troll so renowned._

_In remembrance of the friend we had_

_A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad._

_We all dig deep down and we uproot the past_

_We shove up its nostrils a fist full of grass._

_In resemblance of the dear old lad_

_We forged a mold of Flemmingrad._

_We shape his likeness, bless his soul_

_Oh, Flemmy the fungus troll."_

As soon as the song ended, both Anna and Elsa clapped, smiling at the two of us. "That was a beautiful song" Anna said.

"It really was" Elsa added in agreement as Kristoff and I leaned our mandolins against the wall. "I could see why Henrik loved it so much."

"Henrik loves slow melodies and lullabies" I explained.

"Did he love spending time with the trolls?" Kristoff asked me.

"He did actually" I answered. "And he's been wanting to go back there one day."

Anna looked down sadly as a thought hit her. "There are trolls living up in the valley as well. They're the ones who adopted Kristoff. I guess Henrik never knew about them nor got the chance to meet them. He would've loved them and vice versa."

"You were adopted by trolls?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Yeah" Kristoff answered. "That's why I know so much of their tradition."

"Well it's a good thing that your adoptive family aren't the only trolls to know about Flemmingrad" I said. In the distance, the clock began to toll midnight. "There's something I have to do" I said.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked me as I approached the door.

"I'll be in the hall" I answered. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. I approached a window and looked out at the kingdom of Arendelle under the midnight sky. 'I'm not ready for this' I thought to myself. Knowing that there's going to be a lot of dead bodies throughout the kingdom tomorrow, I don't know how long it'll take for the citizens to finish grieving. Especially those who are brave enough to pick up a weapon and join to protect their beloved kingdom.

Elsa opened the door and saw me looking out the window. She approached me from behind and wrapped her arms around me. "I don't want to fail you" I said softly. "By the end of tomorrow, I still want to see this castle standing."

"You and the other six will succeed" Elsa said assuringly. "I know you guys will." I gave her a thankful smile.

"In case we get separated, I want you to take your sister and hide in one of the big rooms in this castle. Either that or your rooms."

"But I can't make a trail for you to follow, otherwise the enemy will just follow us."

"Then we're just going to have to rely on our sense of direction to find you two" I said with a smile. Elsa giggled at the joke. "Or you can use your powers to slow them down."

"I can do that too" Elsa said.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Elsa looked at me as if she's worried about the kind of question I'm going to ask. "I know you're trying your best to keep your powers under control and not cause any harm or destruction, but what if...?"

"I see Prince Bogue harm or kill you?" She asked, already knowing what I was going to ask. "Then I'm going to kill him" she answered. "I have sworn on your brother's grave that I would keep you safe. You have the same face as Henrik, and it'll bring me so much pain to see you die in front of me just like he did."

Her eyes were turning red from the tears. Lost for words, I pulled her into a hug and she returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around me, holding me tightly.

"Please don't let go" Elsa whispered. "I want to savor this moment."

"Don't worry" I said. "I'll only let go when you want me to. I'm not going anywhere." The two of us remained by the window hugging as the moonlight shone brightly through the glass.


	10. The Assault

This is it... Today is the day when Prince Bogue shows his goddamn face to this kingdom along with his army from the Northern Isles. And since it was going to be awhile, we took the time going over our strategies over and over again. Everything is going to work according to plan. We are all sure about this.

The last thing I remember last night after that long hug by the window, was being led to Elsa's room and sharing a long loving kiss. She then requested that I sleep in her room, next to her on the bed, because she didn't want to be alone and felt safe with me.

The seven of us gathered around a table in the dining hall to play cards of all things as a last hurrah.

"Tell us about it" O'Bannon said with a smile as he tossed some chips into the center. "Ante up, by the way." Everyone but me began tossing chips into the center.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" I said as I finally tossed chips in the center.

"Yes, you do know what the fuck we're talking about" Klaus added, smirking.

"Try me" I said challengingly.

"When she hugged you, were her arms cold?" Chaplain asked.

"A little, but it wasn't that bad" I answered. I then realized I was answering a question I didn't want to answer. "Hey, don't try to distract me, Chaplain!"

"Oh! Is it true?" Flynn asked, causing me to look at him. "That she took you to her bedroom for the best goodnight kiss you ever had?"

"I'll neither confirm nor deny the facts of that story" I answered, causing him to laugh.

"Was she wearing socks?" O'Bannon asked.

"Yes she wore socks, but why does it matter?" I asked.

"I was wondering that if she rubbed them against your face, they were still cold to the touch."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that to me" I answered.

"Did she slip you the tongue?" Syrio asked.

I looked up at him. "You're kidding, right?" I asked. "Please tell me that you're fucking kidding."

"Well I mean she's been eyeing you almost all day yesterday" Syrio said. "Plus you and the queen were gone most of the time."

"Did you two have sex?" Faraday asked. "When is the baby due and are you guys getting married soon?"

"All right, fuck this! You know what, you guys?!" I asked as I stood up, causing the other six to laugh hysterically. I pushed all of my chips to the center of the table. "I was expecting a nice casual card game and not play Guess How Cale and Elsa Spent the Night Together in the Queen's Bedroom! Now I don't know how the hell you guys knew, but I do know one thing."

"Which is?" Klaus asked, between laughs.

"The fold never bothered me anyway!" I put my cards down, revealing a two of hearts, a jack of diamonds, a nine of spades, a two of spades, and a ten of hearts. I left the dining hall, shaking my head.

It became quiet for the next two minutes. Faraday looked at his cards and smirked. "Royal flush, bitches" he laughed as he put his cards down.

"You cheated!" Flynn yelled.

"Get him!" O'Bannon shouted.

Flynn and O'Bannon grabbed Faraday and pulled him off the chair and the three of them began roughhousing while Chaplain, Syrio, and Klaus cheered them on. Their cheers and laughs can be heard in the halls. While the three outlaws continued wrestling on the floor, laughing and shouting, Chaplain, Syrio, and Klaus split the pile of chips equally amongst themselves.

I walked down the hall with my hands in my vest pockets, minding my own business going nowhere in particular. Across from me, Elsa was coming from the opposite direction and was approaching me.

"Good morning Chandler" she greeted. She was wearing bluish white pajamas with blue socks with snowflake patterns in them.

"Good morning" I responded as I looked around nervously.

"Nope, it's just us two in the hallway" she said assuringly. "I always make sure no one is around before referring you by your real name." Well, what a relief.

"Thank you" I said. Elsa giggled after hearing the relief in my voice. She then noticed me fidgeting.

"Is something wrong, Chandler?" She asked.

"Yeah it's just..." I trailed off.

"I know" she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"We're going to win this war and scare Prince Bogue into never setting foot on this kingdom ever again."

"We could use a snow monster right about now" I said.

"I'm sorry Chandler, but like we discussed before, Marshmallow is a pacifist now. And even if he isn't, he and Olaf are incredibly busy taking care of my snow babies. Don't ask about them."

"Noted."

"And how did you know about Marshmallow to begin with?"

"I heard Kristoff talk about him a lot" I answered.

"Yeah, they hated each other at first, but now they're warming up."

"Glad that they're becoming friends" I said.

"Cale, Elsa!" A voice called. Elsa and I turned our heads and saw Klaus at the end of the hall sheathing his scimitar behind him. "It's time!" As he walked away, Elsa and I looked at each other worriedly and gave each other a quick nod.

I took a step, but Elsa grasped my hand. "Wait" she said. I turned my head to look at her. Elsa twirled her hand and taking place instead of her pajamas, light armor made out of ice formed around her body from the neck down. A shortsword made out of ice also appeared in her hand. "I'm ready" she said.

I drew my revolver, opened the cylinder, and counted six loaded bullets. "So am I" I responded as I holstered my gun. She could see worry and uncertainty in my eyes.

"Your strategies will work, Chandler" Elsa said, placing her free hand against my cheek.

"I know it will" I said. "Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't." The two of us rushed down the hall to meet up with the others.

Inside the armory, the six of us were refilling our gun belts with bullets. Those whose guns are empty began loading them. Since Syrio preferred daggers, he went to the daggers and knives section to gather daggers for himself.

Several guards, staff members and citizens were loading up on their rifles and revolvers, while others loaded crossbows. Flynn smiled after holstering his revolver and pulled out his mare's leg shotgun from its holster behind him.

"Ready Chaplain?" He asked.

Chaplain held his rifle close, looked at Flynn, and nodded his head.

O'Bannon grabbed two knives along with their sheaths and strapped them to either leg. "Since when did you use knives?" Flynn asked.

"Knives are great backup weapons" he answered. "They always come in handy."

In another part of the armory, more staff members, guards and citizens were selecting swords, spears, and axes.

Kristoff and Anna also had selected their swords. "Be careful out there" he said to her.

"I'm not leaving your sight" she said.

"If we end up separated, what then?" he asked.

"Meet up with the seven. Especially Cale, he'll watch your back."

"That's true" I said from the side. Anna and Kristoff looked at me. "Sorry, I just so happened to be here when you said my name."

Anna sheathed her sword and walked over to me. "Promise me something" she said in a serious tone. "Keep Kristoff safe."

"I'll see to it that he isn't captured, harmed, nor killed."

"And what if we get separated?" Kristoff asked, clearly messing with me.

"Oh come on, Kristoff... Your girlfriend has a sword with her, and now I'm even more scared than I was before!"

"You're an assassin for crying out loud. You killed crime leaders, guild leaders, and even dealt with crooked royal family members. How is this any different?"

"Your girlfriend is a princess, she has a sword, and she finds out I failed to keep you safe?You do the math."

"You? What about me? Can you imagine what Elsa will do to me if she found out I failed to keep you safe? She loves you too, you know."

"It's true" Anna said with a nod. "You and Henrik were the closest things she's got to a friend outside Arendelle. She lost Henrik, clearly she doesn't want to lose you too."

I turned to Kristoff. "Let's just stick together if things go south and separation is involved."

As soon as the Arendelle army were armed and ready, they were split into their respective groups. Flynn, Chaplain, and their portion of the army began marching towards the forest areas. They both gave me one last look as if they're wishing me luck before continuing on.

Faraday, O'Bannon, me, and our portion of the army stood at the bridge, protecting the gate. I turned my head and saw Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa standing by the castle entrance. Standing between them and the gate, were Syrio, Klaus, and the remaining members of the Arendelle army. Elsa looked at me as if she was wishing me to be safe.

"Close the gates" she ordered.

As the gates separating the bridge and the courtyard began to close, Elsa created an icy barrier to protect the entrance of the bridge.

As they continued their way to the forest, Flynn and Chaplain noticed several houses with opened windows and standing by them were more citizens armed with rifles, revolvers, and crossbows. "So I'm guessing that the entire kingdom of Arendelle are fighting with us?" Chaplain asked an Arendelle guard.

"That is correct, Chaplain" he said. "It appeared they had a change of heart and decided to help save this kingdom as well."

"What about the children?" Flynn asked.

"Kai, Gerda, and the remaining staff members, have volunteered to protect the children. They have all been moved to the school and have locked all the windows and doors" the same guard answered.

Once they reached the forest, Chaplain climbed a tree to be the group's lookout while everyone else took positions behind trees and bushes. Flynn hid behind the same tree Chaplain was on.

"What do you see?" Flynn asked.

Chaplain aimed his rifle ahead of him and looked through the scope he had added while he was in the armory. "Nothing so far" he answered as he looked down at Flynn. "I'll let you know when I see something."

Just then, he heard soft rumbling in the distance. He looked through his rifle and sighed. "I see them Flynn" he whispered.

Flynn cocked his mare's leg shotgun.

Their portion of the Arendelle army hiding in the forest with them also cocked their rifles, revolvers, pistols, and also readied their crossbows.

"Just say the word, Chaplain" Flynn said.

"Ok, but we got a real fucking major problem" he said.

He looked down at Flynn with complete horror on his face, almost as white as snow.

"Bogue's not with them."

"What?" Flynn asked.

"An army of about 100 something is approaching us. Guards and citizens of the Northern Isles. Bogue isn't among them."

"Then where the hell is he?" Flynn asked.

Back on the bridge, through the icy barrier, Faraday saw something approaching the docks.

"Hey Cale?" He asked.

"I think we fucked up on our strategy. I mean really fucked up."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Faraday pointed at what he saw through the icy barrier.

"Oh fucking hell" O'Bannon gasped.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me" I whispered.

Back in the courtyard, one of the guards knocked on the gate. "What's going on out there?" He asked.

"Cale, Faraday and O'Bannon spotted rowboats!" A guard yelled on the other side. "Each one contains about 20 armed citizens of the Northern Isles!"

"How many rowboats do they see?" A staff member wielding a spear asked.

"50" a citizen on the other side answered.

Behind the castle, a few more rowboats docked. These ones contained Prince Bogue and more Northern Isles guards and citizens. "Wait for a certain phrase" he said calmly.

Back in the forest, the enemy was approaching the area, still unaware that there is an ambush waiting for them.

"Closer, closer, closer" Chaplain whispered, looking through the scope of his rifle. He waited ten more seconds then pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through the eye of a Northern Isles guard wielding a sword. As soon as his lifeless body fell off the horse, Chaplain continued to snipe down as many enemies as he could. He reloaded as fast as he could as well and continued gunning down the enemy. A few Northern Isles guards and citizen fell of their horses, dead.

"Forget the sniper!" A Northern Isles guard in the front yelled as he turned his horse around facing the large group. "Our target is the castle! Go straight for the-!" He was cut off when he was shot by a bullet.

The bullet had entered the back of his head, and blew up his right eye, showing everyone his empty eye socket, killing him. He fell off his horse dead, revealing to the group that it was Chaplain who shot him.

"Oh shit" Chaplain whispered, realizing his cover has been blown. One of the citizens raised his spear at him as Chaplain aimed his rifle at him. He quickly fired his last bullet which struck the civilian through his throat, killing him.

In the process, the same time he got shot, he ended up piercing his spear through the head of another Northern Isles citizen.

"Flynn, I'm out" Chaplain said to him as he began to reload as fast as he could.

A female Northern Isles citizen began to laugh hysterically as she charged at the tree Chaplain was on. Flynn jumped out from behind a tree and fired his mare's leg shotgun, blasting her off her horse. "Crazy bitch" he said as he cocked his shotgun.

"That was my sister!" Another citizen yelled.

"Like I care!" Flynn yelled as he blasted the guy off his horse, cocking his shotgun again.

Soon, the Arendelle party joined the shootout.

Northern Isles guards and citizens, both men and women began falling off their horses either severely wounded or dead.

Three Arendelle citizens dragged a Northern Isles citizen off his horse and began to beat him to death with the butts of their empty rifles.

A Northern Isles citizen threw his spear, impaling an Arendelle citizen to a tree. The Northern Isles citizen was then struck down by a few crossbow bolts from different angles. A bolt to the eye finished him.

Chaplain and Flynn continued shooting at the enemy as factions from both Arendelle and the Northern Isles began dying left and right. "Damn it! I'm out!" Chaplain yelled, tossing his rifle off the tree. "Flynn, I'm-" he was cut off when a bolt struck him in the shoulder. Chaplain lost his balance and fell off the tree, landing on the ground, hard.

A citizen saw what happened and emptied his gun into the Northern Isles woman that shot Chaplain. Flynn rushed over to Chaplain and sighed with relief that he was still alive. "You're a tough little bastard" Flynn laughed as Chaplain pulled the bolt out, ignoring the bleeding.

"You think a fucking bolt and a fall from a tree could take me out?" He laughed.

"Nope" Flynn laughed as he helped Chaplain up.

Meanwhile, back at the bridge and gates.

"They're breaching!" Faraday's voice screamed. "Open fire!"

Everyone in the courtyard, could only listen in horror as gunshots and yelling rang out continuously.

"Cale! Cale where are you?!" Faraday's voice yelled.

"I'm right next to you! You don't have to shout that loud!" My voice yelled over the sounds of screaming and gunshots. The sound of the ice barrier breaking made Elsa's blood run cold.

"They breached through the ice barrier!" a guard's voice shouted.

"Fall back to the courtyard!" My voice yelled.

"Everyone! Fall back to the courtyard!" O'Bannon's voice repeated. "Fall back now!"

"Open the gate!" Elsa ordered.

The guards began to open the gate and soon, citizens and guards began to pour in through the gate like an army of ants. The bridge was filled with dead bodies, although the Northern Isles faction had a higher body count than the Arendelle faction.

But Elsa saw something that made her blood run even colder. So much so, Anna shared the same look of fear in her eyes and she ran over to her sister to comfort her.

Since we ran out of ammo, me, Faraday, and O'Bannon had picked up a sword, a spear, and an axe respectively and began slaying any Northern Isles guard or citizen that tried to go through.

"Syrio! Klaus! Come over here and help us!" O'Bannon shouted as he embedded his axe into the chest of a Northern Isles citizen who made his way through the barrier. Everyone watched as Syrio drew two of his daggers, one in either hand, and sprinted to the bridge. Gripping his scimitar, Klaus also went through the gate to join the fray.

"Close the gate!" He shouted as he slit the throat of a wounded Northern Isles guard he found on the ground. He then joined the four of us in keeping the enemy back.

The Northern Isles faction breached through the ice, forcing the seven of us to retreat back to the courtyard before the guards could even close it.

Everyone at the courtyard charged at the Northern Isles faction. Blades clashed and gunshots rang out. The remaining Northern Isles factions on the rowboats made their way past the broken ice barrier, went across the bridge, and joined the assault in the courtyard.

Behind the castle, Prince Bogue was enjoying the sounds of the carnage. "Queen Elsa! There's too many! You have to retreat into the castle!" A guard yelled. "You too, Princess Anna!"

"No way, we're staying and fighting!" Anna yelled.

Prince Bogue smiled at the familiar sound of a sword piercing flesh and guessed correctly that she killed someone.

"Please Your Highnesses! Your lives are far more valuable than ours! I'll even send the seven to go in after you!"

Prince Bogue turned to his portion of the army. "That's the phrase" he said. "Find the royal sisters, hunt the seven down. And if you can, kill them in front of the sisters, as brutally as you want." They all left the rowboats and approached the back door.

One of the Northern Isles guards began to pick the lock. When he was finished, he slowly opened the door and they all crept inside the castle, closing and locking the door as soon as the last person entered.

Back at the forest, the battle was over. The ground was littered with bodies from both Arendelle and Northern Isles. The citizens and guards from the houses nearby entered the forest to help the wounded. "We'll take it from here" a guard said to both Flynn and Chaplain as he knelt down next to a wounded staff member. "Thank you for your help. Both of you" he said. "Now go. Her Highnesses need you."

Flynn and Chaplain, whose shoulder has been bandaged nodded their heads. Chaplain tipped the brim of his hat, bidding them goodbye. The two of them mounted on the same horse and urged it to go to the castle.

When they arrived, they saw a somewhat familiar sight. The bridge was also littered with dead bodies. But the forest had more. Once they crossed the bridge, they entered the courtyard and reunited with the five of us.

"Where are Anna and Elsa?" Flynn asked.

"In the castle" Kristoff answered. "We tried to hold the enemy back, but they plowed through us and followed them inside."

"There are so many wounded citizens, guards, and staff members here" an Arendelle guard said. "It'll take all of us to treat them all. But you guys? The royal sisters need your help. You seven were chosen by Queen Elsa to help save her kingdom weren't you?"

"Elsa chose me to help protect the kingdom. And to keep her safe" I said. "So that's what I'm going to do."

"Fuck that. You're not going in alone, Cale" Faraday said.

"I'm going in too" Klaus added. "Try to make me change my mind."

Syrio said something in French which I could translate it as "I'm not going to miss all the fun killing the Northern Isles sons of bitches."

"Elsa chose me as well, I'm not going to let her down" Flynn added.

"Same here" O'Bannon said. "There's no way in hell, I'm letting those sisters get captured!"

"Can we get a fucking move on?!" Chaplain asked, impatiently. "I wanna kill more Northern Isles bastards and save royalty"

"I'm coming too" Kristoff said. "That's my girlfriend in there, you know!"

"Once the eight of us goes inside, who knows which of us will be able to step outside again?" Syrio asked.

"If we all die, then at least we did it knowing we saved Arendelle" Faraday said.

I nodded my head. "Ready for our last run?" I asked. The other seven nodded their heads. The eight of us rushed into the castle to find the royal sisters and kill whatever Northern Isles bastard we come across. As soon as we were far from the doors, two guards closed them shut from the outside.


	11. The Icy Force Both Foul and Fair

Once inside, the eight of us leaned against the wall and remained quiet in case there were Northern Isles guards and citizens around the corner waiting for us. I steadily peeked around the corner and sighed with relief.

"What do you see?" Klaus asked in a whispered tone.

"No one out here, but there are definitely Northern Isles sons of bitches around the castle. That I know for a fact. But you still can never be too sure that someone still might be here. So keep your voices down."

"So I guess its safe to assume that they somewhat know that we're here to save the royal sisters O'Bannon said. I nodded my head as my only response.

"Then what do we do?" Faraday asked, whispering.

"Search the castle for the sisters while also taking out these fuckers in the process" I answered.

"What if they already captured Anna and Elsa?" Kristoff whispered.

"If they did, then they wouldn't be guarding the entire place would they?" Klaus asked. "Prince Bogue would've put both sisters in one room with several guards while the rest tear down the castle walls."

"Please tell us you have a plan" Chaplain said.

"I don't care if we have to split up. Just as long as the royal sisters are safe" Faraday said. He left the group, went around the corner and up the stairs.

"No, Faraday, come back!" I shouted in a whispered tone. "We need to plan, first!" At the top of the stairs, there were two more staircases. One leading to the east wing, and one leading to the west wing. He took the stairs to the east wing.

"Where does he think he's going?" Chaplain asked.

"He never thinks first" I said as I turned to face him. "Now that stupid card player is going to get himself killed!" I shouted, still in a whispered tone. I left the group and decided to follow him. By the time I reached the stairs, I had no idea which way Faraday went so I took the staircase to the west wing.

"Elsa will be really pissed if I find her and she sees that Cale isn't with me!" Kristoff said as he too left the group and followed me up the stairs and up to the west wing.

"Aw hell, now what do we do?" Flynn asked.

"I'm going to check the portrait room" Chaplain said, leaving the group.

"Do you even know where it is?" O'Bannon asked.

"Nope, wish me luck finding it, though" Chaplain responded.

"Ah! They might be in the ballroom!" Syrio exclaimed as he left the last two.

"Wanna search every room together?" O'Bannon asked.

"Sure" Flynn answered.

"Eh, why not?" Klaus asked.

"Let's start downstairs and work our way around the castle" O'Bannon suggested.

Faraday was walking through the halls, looking around. He turned a corner and ducked back when he saw two Northern Isles guards pacing down the halls. One was coming towards his direction, and the other was going down the opposite direction. When the guard approaching him got nearer, Faraday purposely knocked on the wall.

The first guard raised his spear up defensively. When he went around the corner, he saw Faraday looking frightened. The card player smiled nervously. Before the guard can alert his partner, Faraday kicked the spear out of his hands, chopped him in the neck, and slammed his head against the wall so hard, it left a blood smear on it.

The other guard turned around and held his sword up. He began walking down the hall towards where he heard the noise. Before he could turn the corner, Faraday impaled the spear through his leg. The guard dropped his sword, and opened his mouth to scream. But Faraday clamped his hand over his mouth and dragged him to the floor, holding his struggling body close to him.

As the guard continued screaming into Faraday's hand, the card player snapped off the end of the spear that didn't have blood on it and stabbed him in the side of the neck with it. He shoved the body aside and sighed. "That went well" he said to himself as he got to his feet. Suddenly, he felt the temperature drop and began to shiver a little. "Elsa" he whispered as he began to follow the cold. He knew that the colder the place got, the closer he was to Elsa.

He then reached a hallway where the entire area was covered with ice. He saw several slain Northern Isles guards and citizens on the carpet. One guard was impaled to the wall with a large icicle. One woman was stabbed with three icicles, and a man was impaled with his own spear.

"Elsa!" He called as he walked down the frozen hallway. "Elsa, where are you?!" He called again. He gingerly stepped on the ice, careful that he wouldn't slip and fall. To his relief, the ice crunched underneath him like thick snow. He reached the end of the hall and looked to his left. The scene he saw took him by surprise.

He watched as Elsa slay several Northern Isles guards and citizens left and right. Stabbing, slashing, and even using her powers to create icicles and daggers to serve as her throwing knives. After she killed the last Northern Isles guard by stabbing him in the neck with an icicle she created, she turned around and saw Faraday standing there. "Ok, clearly you didn't need any help" Faraday said.

"Faraday!" Elsa gasped as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Faraday was at a loss for words, not knowing how to respond to this other than return her hug.

"Where's Anna?" He asked. "Wasn't she with you?"

"We got separated because of the Northern Isles" she answered. "And I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere."

"And the thought of her being in danger caused you to do all this killing and freezing the halls?" He asked. He felt her nod her head against him. "Well then let's find her" Faraday suggested. "She couldn't have gone very far. My best bet? She could be hiding in her room." He broke away from the hug, turned around, and began walking.

"Faraday, where are the other six?" She asked as she caught up to him.

He stopped and sighed. "We all got separated too" Faraday answered, sounding sad. "And as for Cale? My fingers are crossed that he made it."

"What?!" Elsa asked loudly, clearly upset.

"The last I saw him, he was holding off Northern Isles guards and citizens and ordered me to find you" he lied. "He told me to tell you he loves you very much. But Cale is one tough assassin and I'm sure he's making his way towards us right now just to be with you."

"A queen? In love with an assassin? Please tell me that is a fucking joke" Prince Bogue said, having followed the icy mayhem Elsa has left behind. Faraday glared as he moved Elsa behind him. "And what's this? An outlaw protecting the queen? What the fuck is happening here in Arendelle?!" He asked, enraged. "A queen is supposed to be in love someone from royalty and only royal guards are supposed to protect the queen! If I were king, I would definitely make some changes around here! I mean, what does a queen see in a fucking guy who kills for a living to the point where she has feelings for him?!"

"Your Royal Assness..." Faraday began. "You talk way too much, and you're taking life way too fucking seriously. He drew both of his revolvers and open fired at Prince Bogue.

He quickly drew his sword and began blocking the bullets. "You dare attack the prince of the Northern Isles?!" He roared as Faraday tossed his revolvers aside.

Elsa shuddered at the sword. It was the same type, size, and design as Prince Hans's. "Yes" Faraday answered, picking up a sword from the floor that once belonged to one of the Northern Isles guards Elsa has killed. "Yes I dare."

"Be careful Faraday" Elsa whispered to him. "He's a skilled..." Faraday ignored her warning and charged at Prince Bogue. "Faraday, no!" Elsa yelled. She watched as Faraday engaged in a sword fight with the prince.

No matter how hard he fought, Prince Bogue was blocking every single one of Faraday's attacks. "Come on, are you even trying?" he asked. He blocked another attack and swiftly made a cut on his leg. Faraday yelled in pain as Prince Bogue pierced his shoulder. He gave him a wound deep enough to make him bleed a lot, but not enough to kill him.

Gripping her icy sword, Elsa ran forward and joined the fight.

Prince Bogue was clearly enjoying himself blocking Elsa and Faraday's attacks. Despite the wound on his leg and shoulder, Faraday was still focused on landing a strike on his opponent. He cursed himself for not listening to Elsa about Prince Bogue being a skilled sword fighter. He was even swift enough to evade and dodge Elsa's magic. "Ah, ah, ah Elsa... I suggest you be careful with using your magic!" He laughed.

Elsa glared and fired an icicle at him. Prince Bogue sighed as he deflected the icicle. It bounced off his blade and impaled Faraday in the same leg Prince Bogue cut. More painfully, the icicle was impaled through the cut.

Faraday cried out in pain as he fell on his good knee. His hands shook as he grasped the icicle, groaning and wincing.

"Faraday!" Elsa cried out as she dropped her sword and rushed over to his side. She gently grasped the icicle, but the pain caused Faraday to gasp and groan in pain. "Hold on, I'm going to heal you" she said. "But it's going to be very painful" she warned, her voice shaking.

Faraday looked at her and nodded his head. "I'm ready" he said, his voice cracking from the pain.

Prince Bogue picked up Elsa's sword and approached the two. "I've had enough of this royalty and commoner bullshit" he said to himself.

Faraday quickly glanced up and saw Prince Bogue approaching. However, Elsa didn't and was instead focusing on pulling the icicle out and healing him. "Sorry, Elsa" Faraday whispered, placing his hands on top of hers.

"For what?" She asked, looking up at him with worry.

Faraday quickly pushed her hands away from the icicle and jumped between her and the sword. He groaned in pain as Elsa's icy sword pierced his heart. Elsa screamed in rage as Prince Bogue violently pulled the sword out.

Faraday began grunting and groaning as he felt his heart freezing. "Elsa?" He wheezed as he turned around to face her. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw Faraday's hands freezing. "What's happening to me?" He asked as he was slowly freezing into a statue.

"Faraday" Elsa whimpered as she fell to her knees.

"Do me a favor" Faraday pleaded as his head is now the only thing that's not frozen. "Don't stop loving Cale. Ok? Please don't break his heart in the future..." Elsa watched as Faraday became an ice statue. A small cloud of warm breath exhaled from his mouth, similar to what happened to Anna when she froze to death to protect her.

Before Elsa can assault Prince Bogue out of wrath, Northern Isles guards and citizens grabbed her from behind, and shoved her to the floor. They quickly cuffed her hands behind her back and shackled her feet together.

"That really is some powerful magic" Prince Bogue commented as he tossed the icy sword aside. "Shame that I don't fucking want it since it was way too cold for me to hold." He then walked over to Faraday and examined his frozen form.

"I'm going to kill you!" Elsa yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure you will" Prince Bogue said, facing her. "But the thing is that those chains are made specifically for you. They prevent you from using your magic" he laughed. He noticed Faraday's frozen form was near a curtain concealing a large window. "You know, I heard the phrase 'An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart' many, many, times. So since I love the sun so much..." he walked over to the curtain. "Will my act of true love for the sun thaw his body?" He pulled back the curtains revealing the bright hot sun.

Elsa opened her mouth to scream, but a blue cloth was tied over her mouth to muffle her. Prince Bogue placed his gloved hand on Faraday and smiled. "Your friend is thawing!" He laughed. "Oh wait. No, he's just melting. My mistake."

Elsa was mixed with despair, agony, and wrath as she was forced to watch the hot sun melt Faraday. She struggled and screamed as Faraday continued to melt. With the hot sun shining through the glass window, Faraday began melting even faster. Soon all that was left on the carpet was a large puddle of melted ice. "Take her away. I'm going to find her sister."

Elsa was dragged away struggling and screaming as Prince Bogue smirked while he walked down the opposite direction, leaving the sun to dry up the large puddle of water on the carpet.


	12. The Carnage Continues

Flynn, O'Bannon, and Klaus were walking down a long hallway. For the past several minutes, the three of them have been stopping by each room to see if any of the sisters were either hiding, held hostage, or injured. And after searching for a total of God knows how many rooms, they didn't have any luck. What's worse was that they haven't even encountered a single Northern Isles guard nor citizen. They were still downstairs and they haven't checked the rooms upstairs yet.

"We're gonna be old by the time we find them" Flynn moaned hopelessly.

"Quit whining" Klaus said. "We'll find them... I hope."

"For all I know, something bad could've happened to them!" Flynn yelled. "Either one of them or both of them could be tied up right now. Ropes cutting off their circulations, their gags damaging their vocal cords because of their attempts to call out to us, and the blindfolds..."

"Oh for the love of God and Arendelle Flynn, will you please stop bitching?" O'Bannon asked. "I'm making progress here."

"With what?" Klaus asked.

"A call for help from one of the sisters, noises of them kicking a door or pounding their feet against the hard floor for us to follow, or maybe that noise they make because those fucking guys put something across or in their mouths. And most importantly-" He was cut off when a doorknob turned.

A door opened and a Northern Isles citizen wielding a machete emerged from it, yelling as he charged at Klaus from behind.

Klaus quickly turned around and drew his scimitar. He blocked the citizen's attacks, slashed him in the stomach, then stabbed him in the heart. Another Northern Isles citizen emerged from another room and tackled Flynn to the side.

Before O'Bannon and Klaus could help, a few Northern Isles guards and citizens charged at them from both sides of the hallway.

"...This shit" O'Bannon finished.

Klaus charged at the small army coming towards him, and O'Bannon charged at the small army running towards him while Flynn continued grappling with the citizen on the floor.

"Yeah, leave me behind, thanks" Flynn said sarcastically as he blocked the punches the Northern Isles citizen was throwing at him.

In a swift movement, he was able to maneuver himself and turn the tables so he's the one pinning the citizen on the carpet. Flynn drew his revolver, cocked it, and shot him in the side of the head. He got to his feet, holstered his revolver, pulled out his mare's leg shotgun, and cocked it. "I'm gonna find the royal sisters!" He yelled as he shot a Northern Isles guard.

"Go!" O'Bannon responded as he had a young Northern Isles citizen male in a choke hold.

As soon as Flynn ran down the hall while being followed by at least three Northern Isles guards, and two Northern Isles citizens, O'Bannon snapped the citizen's neck. He drew his revolver and shot six Northern Isles citizens in their heads. Before he could reload as fast as he could, a Northern Isles citizen kicked his gun out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach, sending him staggering back. The citizen drew a knife in reverse grip and attempted to assault him with a downward thrust, but O'Bannon blocked it with his left hand. He then drew his own knife and slit his wrist, causing the citizen to drop his knife. O'Bannon spun him around and slit his throat.

At this point, Klaus had already killed two Northern Isles citizens and just slit the throat of a Northern Isles guard. With lightning speed, he was evading and blocking attacks from two Northern Isles citizens, each wielding a machete. He slashed one citizen in the legs and as soon he was sent kneeling, Klaus stabbed him in the chest. The other citizen continued his attacks, but Klaus kept blocking them. He then kicked him in the back of the knee, sending the citizen kneeling. Klaus stabbed him in the chest, finishing him. A Northern Isles guard charged at him with a machete. Klaus gasped and quickly blocked his strike.

Behind Klaus, O'Bannon had his knife in a reverse grip as the last three remaining Northern Isles citizens charged at him, each wielding a knife. A woman shrieked as she lunged her knife at him, but he evaded each and every one of her attacks. One of the two men raised his knife and threw it. O'Bannon quickly grabbed the woman and used her as a human shield as the knife embedded into her neck.

He threw the woman aside and threw his own knife, getting the man in the head. The last Northern Isles citizen charged at him, yelling angrily. O'Bannon drew his second knife and used it to block the third man's attacks. Once he noticed the man tiring out, he then slashed his wrist, and stabbed him in the gut, then the stomach, and slashed his throat.

Ahead of him he saw Klaus struggling with his opponent. The two of them had locked blades with their respective weapons. O'Bannon threw his second knife, getting the Northern Isles guard in the back of the neck, the blade sticking out the front.

"Nice throw" Klaus said as he shoved the lifeless body aside and sheathing his scimitar.

"Thanks" O'Bannon responded. "Come on, Flynn might be in danger and he's most likely screaming for help."

Elsewhere in the castle, Flynn was cheering and laughing as he gunned down Northern Isles guards and citizens with his mare's leg shotgun.

"You think you can take me?!" He laughed as he shot another Northern Isles guard. "Aw hell" he moaned when he realized he had just fired his last bullet. A Northern Isles guard with a machete charged at him. Flynn held his shotgun horizontally and used it to block his attacks. He then swung the butt of the shotgun into his rib, and swung the barrel at his other rib. The hot barrel was enough to make him scream in pain and drop his weapon, falling to his knees. Flynn tossed his shotgun aside, picked up the machete and embedded the edge of the blade into his scalp. "Don't fuck with Arendelle!" He yelled as the body fell sideways, the machete still embedded into him.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned around and saw O'Bannon and Klaus turn the corner. "Whoa, shit" O'Bannon said when they saw the body count Flynn has made.

"Took you two long enough" he said.

O'Bannon and Klaus surveyed the hall and nodded with approval.

"Not bad" Klaus said. "We were worried you needed help."

"No, only three people need help" Flynn corrected as he ran down the hall.

"Three?" O'Bannon asked as he and Klaus ran after him.

"Elsa, Anna, and Chaplain."

"Chaplain?" Klaus asked.

"The guy is 17 years old and he lost his rifle some time after the carnage began" Flynn explained. "I don't know how long he'll manage alone!"

Somewhere in the castle, Chaplain was hiding around the corner. He peeked around the corner and saw two Northern Isles guards armed with crossbows standing by the door to the portrait room. He sighed as he tried to figure out how to get past them. An idea formed in his head really quickly. He began to whistle softly.

One of the two guards heard soft whistling. He readied his crossbow and left his post. "What is it?" His partner asked, turning to him.

"Stand by, I'm going to have a look" he answered. His partner nodded and looked straight ahead, resuming his guarding duty.

As the first crossbowman turned the corner, Chaplain managed to knock the crossbow out of his hands. He then got to his knees and punched him in the patella. The guard opened his mouth to scream, but Chaplain jabbed him in the vocal cords, rendering him mute.

He then kneed him in the face so hard, he broke his nose, and the back of his head collided with the wall so hard, it snapped his neck.

The second crossbowman turned around and aimed his crossbow at the corner. Chaplain rolled out from behind the corner and fired the crossbow he has taken. The bolt, embedded into his head.

Chaplain nonchalantly walked over to the door, taking a few steady breaths. He then kicked the door open and the first thing he did was that he held the crossbow horizontally and threw it at the face of an approaching Northern Isles citizen.

As he gripped his face, screaming in pain, Chaplain grabbed the citizen's knife and stabbed him in the heart.

Another citizen charged at him with a knife of his own. He was about to stab him, but Chaplain quickly blocked him with his forearm and stabbed him in the neck.

A Northern Isles guard swung at him with his sword, but Chaplain ducked and swiftly sliced him in the back of the knee. As the guard screamed and knelt down, Chaplain stabbed him in the back of the neck. "Shut up" he said as he pulled the knife out. He looked around and groaned. He walked into a trap, somewhat.

They set the place up to make it look like they were guarding one of the sisters, but in reality, it was just the two guards and the enemies he just killed.

As he headed towards the door, a portrait caught his eye, causing him to laugh.

"Hang in there, Joan" Chaplain said with a smile as he left the room, leaving the door open.


	13. The Ambush

When Syrio arrived at the ballroom, he grasped the door handle. But before he could open the door, he heard something inside. "What the..?" he asked himself. He pressed his ear against the door and tried to figure out what the noise was. It was quiet, almost as soft as the mewling of a cat. "The royal sisters has a cat?" He asked out loud to himself. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Upon entering the room, his eyes widened and he gasped. The entire ballroom was pitch black all except the center. Underneath the dim light in the center of the balltoom was Anna. She was kneeling down with her hands bound behind her back and a white cloth tied around her mouth. Her sword laid next to a pillar which she was also tethered tp. She looked at Syrio wide-eyed, shaking her head while trying to scream a warning to him.

Syrio nodded his head, understanding what she's trying to tell him. As he carefully took a step, the door slammed shut behind him. Syrio turned around and gasped as he drew one of his daggers. "Shit" he whispered. He turned back around, facing Anna as she continued struggling and moaning. Syrio cautiously approached her, knowing that she's trying to warn him about something. But he doesn't know what the warning is.

As Syrio got closer to Anna, someone quietly emerged from the shadowed corners of the ballroom wielding a knife. Anna widened her eyes and tried to scream 'Behind you!'. Syrio stopped walking and smirked, gripping his dagger tightly.

"Thanks for the warning, Anna" he said with a smile. He turned around fast and used his dagger to block the attack of the Northern Isles citizen. Syrio pushed the man back so they won't fight near Anna.

Anna watched wide-eyed and with worry as Syrio and the Northern Isles citizen engaged in knife-to-knife combat. A minute has passed, and neither of them has wounded their opponent yet. Unknown to Syrio though, above the rafters in the darkened ballroom were several more Northern Isles citizens, all armed with knives.

As they all watched the fight, one of them drew their knives and raised it up. Timing it perfectly, he threw it at Syrio while his back was turned. However, the whirling of the knife got Syrio's attention and he spun the citizen in front of him, using him as a human shield. The citizen gagged and gurgled as the knife stabbed him in the throat.

Syrio shoved the body aside and stared up at the darkened rafters in the ballroom. When he squinted his eyes, he saw several perched silhouettes. The room became so eerily quiet, that the only sound present in the room was Anna's breathing. Syrio yanked the knife out of the citizen's throat and threw the knife up towards one of the perched silhouettes on the rafters. He heard the sound of the blade piercing flesh and a sickening groan.

He watched as a Northern Isles citizen fall from the rafters and landed painfully on the floor. The knife had pierced his heart, but the impact on the floor had pushed it even deeper into his flesh.

Suddenly, knives began raining down from the darkened rafters one by one. "Shit!" Syrio cried out, diving to the corner and leaning against the wall. Anna struggled and screamed as the knives missed her. They were a few inches away from piercing her flesh. Syrio dove for a knife and threw it with such force, the entire blade stabbed the eye of a Northern Isles citizen. His lifeless body fell from the rafters.

Syrio lunged for Anna, dodging the knives that were still being thrown at him. He drew his revolver, pulled the hammer back, and aimed it up at the rafters. He squinted his eyes so he could see the silhouettes. Before he could pull the trigger, one of the Northern Isles citizens jumped down from the rafters and kicked him in the stomach so hard, Syrio staggered back and dropped his gun.

The Northern Isles citizen picked up the gun and aimed it at Syrio, causing Anna to whimper behind the gag. Syrio picked up one of the knives from the floor and threw it so hard, it knocked the gun out of the citizen's hand. The citizen cried out in surprise and pulled out a curved dagger sheathed on his belt.

"Sorry Anna, but I have to deal with this scoundrel first" Syrio said as he pulled out one of his daggers. He then drew another one and gave it to Anna so she could cut herself free. The Northern Isles citizen slashed at him. Syrio evaded and blocked the attacks while muttering curses in French.

Up on the rafters, another Northern Isles citizen drew a knife, but the leader of the group stopped him before he could throw it. "Let them have their fun" he said. "I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment."

Outside in the hall, Flynn just stabbed a Northern Isles guard with his own spear. "Ten minutes running with O'Bannon and Klaus and these guys show up!" he complained. He turned around and saw O'Bannon and Klaus engaged in combat with Northern Isles guards and citizens.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Klaus called as he slit the throat of a Northern Isles guard. "Find Anna, you dingbat!" he yelled as he stabbed another guard. Flynn nodded his head and continued his way down the hall.

"Damn this castle is big" he said to himself as he reached the ballroom. Inside, he could hear Syrio grunting and yelling as well as the sounds of blades clashing. Flynn drew his revolver, pulled the hammer back, and swung the door open. He stepped inside and shot the assailant Syrio was fighting in the side of the head.

"Merci, mon ami" Syrio thanked.

"Ok, what did I miss?" he asked. He turned his head saw Anna looking at him, still struggling to cut through her ropes.

"Oh my God, I fucking called it!" He yelled as he absentmindedly waved his revolver in the air. He closed the door and approached Anna. "A royal sister held hostage with ropes cutting off her circulation!"

Syrio looked up and squinted his eyes. He saw one of the silhouettes aiming his knife at Flynn. "Flynn! No, stay back! It's a trap!" He yelled as Anna widened her eyes, shaking her head, trying to warn Flynn not to go near her. Unfortunately he ignored both of them.

"And that gag! That fucking gag will make her voice hoarse the more she screams!" He ranted as he looked up. "Which one of you sons of bitches is the cause of this bound and gagged hostage bullshit?!" He shouted as he aimed up and pulled the trigger. A Northern Isles citizen fell from the rafters with a bullet hole in his eye. "Was it you?" he asked, kicking his dead body. Suddenly, a knife was thrown from above and pierced Flynn in the stomach. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor, groaning.

Anna widened her eyes and screamed behind her gag. She frantically began cutting through the rope, but still to no avail.

"Mon ami!" Syrio yelled. He rushed over to Anna and took the dagger from her hands. He tried cutting through it, but the ropes were too thick. He rushed to Anna's sword and picked it up. "Stay still" he said. Anna nodded her head and tried to stay as calm as possible. He swiftly sliced through the ropes that bound her hands like a hot knife through butter. Anna stood up, removed her gag, and ran over to Flynn.

"Flynn!" She cried as she and Syrio rushed over to his side.

"Ugh! I didn't think I would go out this way" he moaned in pain.

"No, don't say that!" Anna yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "There's an infirmary not far from here!"

"Then we gotta move, now!" Syrio said urgently.

"Do you think you two can get me there in time?" Flynn asked, groaning in pain.

"Yes" Syrio answered. "If we move fast."

"Hey watch the knife, watch the knife" Flynn said quickly as Syrio wrapped Flynn's arm around his shoulders and Anna placed one hand at the back of his head and her other hand on his back. "Watch the knife!" He yelped as Syrio and Anna hauled him up to his feet. Even though they were careful hauling him up, the wound still hurt like hell. The two of them supported Flynn's weight and balanced as they led him out of the ballroom.

Out in the hall, O'Bannon and Klaus finished their fight with the Northern Isles guards and citizens. "Come on, we gotta find the royal sisters as well as the others." O'Bannon sprinted down the hall with Klaus following behind.

"What's the rush?" a voice asked as O'Bannon turned a corner. Klaus skidded to a halt, but O'Bannon kept running, unaware that Klaus had stopped. When he turned around, he saw Prince Bogue unsheathe his sword as he approached him. "I observed your fighting style, marauder, and I'm really impressed. "So if you really want to kill me savagely for everything I have done, now's your chance."

Klaus glared at him as he held up his scimitar. "I'm going to separate your head from your fucking body!" he growled.

"Do it then" Prince Bogue taunted with a smile. "Take all the time you need." He got into a fighting stance. "I'm not in any rush at all."


	14. The Cossacks

In the west wing, Kristoff and I were walking down the halls continuing our searches for the royal sisters and our allies. And so far, all of the rooms we've checked, we haven't encountered Anna, Elsa, our allies, nor the Northern Isles invaders. It's always an unnerving feeling when we don't encounter an enemy even though that we know that there are still more of them in the castle.

From around the corner, we heard a door open. I opened one of the doors closest to us, which turned out to be a closet and pushed Kristoff inside.

"What are...?" he asked.

"Shut up" I whispered as I closed the door. I went across the hall and dove behind the curtains, peeking from behind it. Kristoff opened the closet door a little and peeked as well.

At the end of the hall, we saw two Northern Isles guards carrying Elsa. One was carrying her by her feet, and the other carried her by her arms. Elsa struggled against the ice-proof chains, while also yelling behind the cloth still tied around her mouth. The guards walked by us, unaware of our presence as Elsa's yells and cries echoed through the hall. I signaled Kristoff to follow me.

We left our hiding spots and ran down the hall. As we were about to follow them, I felt a few slight breezes flow right by me, causing me to stop. Kristoff noticed me, stopped running and turned around.

"Cale, come on, Elsa needs us right now" he said.

"She needs you right now" I said.

"You go on ahead and save Elsa. I'm staying put."

"What? Are you crazy?" Kristoff asked, walking towards me.

"No I'm not" I answered.

"Cale, I made a promise to Elsa that I would keep you safe."

"And I made a promise to Anna that I would keep you safe, and in this case, I am. By telling you to keep going on and rescue Elsa." I began to look around.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"There's a man concealed somewhere in this particular hallway. Either that or in one of the rooms near us. The Northern Isles army has Cossacks with them."

"Co... What?" Kristoff asked.

"Cossacks" I answered. "They are notorious for moonlighting as assassins. I have a feeling that all four are here to prevent me from saving Elsa."

"And what about me?" Kristoff asked. "I'm saving Elsa too."

"The thing that Cossacks love doing, is fighting other assassins. And I just so happen to be one. Now go. You're just taking on two Northern Isles guards, I'm taking on four skilled assassins. No big deal." 'I hope I don't die' I thought to myself.

"Be careful, Cale" Kristoff said as he continued down the hall while I remained standing in the middle of it.

Behind me, a Cossack emerged from behind the curtain. Between his middle and ring fingers on his right hand, he held a really jagged corkscrew. As he crept up behind me, I drew my revolver and turned around. Before I could pull the hammer back, the Cossack kicked the gun out of my hand and delivered another kick to my chest. I staggered back as the Cossack lunged at me.

He tried jabbing me with his corkscrew but I blocked his arm and moved it away from me. He attempted to stab me with the corkscrew again, but I caught his hand and managed to wrestle the corkscrew out of his hand. He reached into his inner vest pocket and pulled out another corkscrew, holding it between his ring and middle fingers on his right hand. This time, the blade was a little longer than mine. He lunged at me but I blocked him with my forearm and jammed my corkscrew into his forearm. He screamed in pain as I grabbed his corkscrew and stabbed him in the throat. He began gurgling and coughing up blood as I dropped him to the floor.

I was about to go for my gun, but I felt a pair of hands grab me by the back of my vest, pulled me back, and threw me to the floor. The second Cossack drew a machete and was about to hack me with it, but I rolled to the side and swept him to the floor. We both quickly got to our feet. Before I could reach for my gun again, the Cossack swung his machete at me savagely.

He did a forehand strike, but I evaded it. He attempted a backhand strike, but I evaded it as well. As he attempted another strike, I blocked his arm with both of my forearms. Taking a step back, I turned and elbowed him in the rib with my left arm, making him shout in pain. Then with my right arm, I elbowed him in the knee, and with my left arm again, I struck my elbow to the back of his knee. The Cossack yelled in pain as he was brought down to his good knee. I grabbed his forehead, pulled it back, and punched the base of his neck as hard as I could, killing him.

I finally retrieved my revolver and holstered it on my side. Sighing, I walked down the hall to find Kristoff, hoping that he found Elsa. And at the same time, I was being on a lookout for the remaining Cossacks.

Elsewhere, Kristoff watched from behind a corner as the two Northern Isles guards carried the still struggling and yelling Elsa into a room, which he knew was her study.

As soon as the door closed, Kristoff unsheathed his sword and approached the study. He pressed his ear against the door and heard Elsa screaming and crying inside while the two Northern Isles laughed evilly. "Oh hell no!" Kristoff yelled as he swung the doors open. Even though Elsa had been stripped off her armor and was nearly naked, Kristoff was focused on two things. The two Northern Isles guards. He stabbed the first Northern Isles guard in the chest, and slashed the second guard in the stomach, killing both of them. He looted a ring of keys from the guard whose stomach he nearly sliced open, but not fully. Elsa looked up at Kristoff, whimpering, struggling to cover herself.

"It's ok" he said softly as he bent down next to her. He removed her gag and inserted the keys into the locks and unshackled her feet and wrists. She wrapped her arms around Kristoff and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "It's ok" he whispered. "You're safe now." 'Oh man, I hope Cale is safe too' he thought to himself.

After awhile, Elsa used her ice magic to make herself a bluish white robe to cover herself. "Kristoff, where is Cale?" She asked him between sniffles when she noticed I wasn't with him.

"Yeah, about that?" Kristoff asked, nervously. "There might be a chance that he was ambushed by Northern Isles assassins. But I'm sure he's doing fine." Elsa didn't dare to use her ice powers on the man her sister loves, but she isn't afraid to kick his ass literally and figuratively. She removed her shoes, revealing her socked feet, glaring daggers at Kristoff. She removed her shoes so she wouldn't badly damage him when she kicks him in the face.

"You left him to die?!" She asked angrily.

Kristoff raised his hands defensively. "Ok, if you're going to blame something, blame the Northern Isles because one minute we thought the coast is clear, and then next thing we know-"

He was cut off when the doors of the study swung open and I stumbled inside backwards. I tripped over one of the dead Northern Isles guards in the study and continued stumbling backwards.

I cried out in pain as my back collided painfully into the desk. The impact looked so painful, Kristoff groaned and looked away while Elsa widened her eyes and covered her mouth to muffle a scream.

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled as I partially limped away from the desk due to the pain. Elsa and Kristoff saw that I also had a medium-sized slash wound on the side of my face. Blood had already trickled down my cheek and stopped somewhere in the neck area. The sight horrified Elsa even more.

Wielding a knife in his right hand that was partly encrusted with my blood, the third Cossack entered the study and lunged his knife at me, but I blocked his arm with my left forearm. He then tried to punch me in the side of the head with his free hand, but I used my right forearm to block it. Seeing that I was slightly open for an attack, the Cossack swung his knife towards my face, but I quickly ducked and moved to the side. He swung his knife low, attempting to slash my kneecap, but I grabbed his wrist with one hand, and punched him in the throat with my free hand. I wrestled the knife out of his hand and gripping it with the blade facing sideways. I then stabbed him in the back of the neck, the tip of the blade protruding out the front of his neck.

The fourth Cossack entered the room wielding a knife also. He had it in reverse grip. I twirled my knife and held it in reverse grip as well. I charged at him and came at him with a downward diagonal thrust with my knife, but he blocked my attack with his left hand. With his right hand, he attempted a low line thrust straight for my abdomen, but I blocked it with my free forearm. The Cossack turned his hand over and tried to go for a slash to my stomach, but I used my forearm to guide his attack out of the way. He then went for a low line round kick to my thigh, knocking me off balance. He then went for a high line kick with his other leg, but I blocked it with my elbow. Taking advantage of my stance now, he then delivered two kicks to the insides of both of my knees, breaking my balance. He then tried to finish me off with a wide overhand downward thrust. I blocked it with both of my arms to stop his attack. I began groaning and struggling as I got to one knee. Using my strength, I managed to throw his arms to the side.

The Cossack twirled his knife and held it with the blade facing up. I too switched the position of my knife. He went for a wide forehand slash, but I blocked it with my right forearm on the inside and passed it down away from me. He then went for a backhand thrust which I blocked with my left forearm and passed it down. As I did so, the Cossack was about to strike me in the face with his elbow, but I blocked it with my right forearm. Smiling, the Cossack had a low line thrust ready and attempted to stab me. However, I was fast enough to quickly use my right forearm to tap his arm and redirect his knife coming around. I grabbed his wrist with my free hand and slit it with the knife I had in my other hand.

The Cossack screamed in pain as he dropped his knife to the floor. I circled his hand out of the way and stabbed him in the abdomen. I then wrapped my back hand around his neck, brought his head down and around and delivered a backslash to his throat. I dropped the knife and leaned against the wall in exhaustion and slid to a sitting position, panting.

"Oh, that went well" I breathed heavily as Elsa rushed over to me.

She knelt down in front of me and examined the slash on the side of my face. She then used her ice magic to create an icy patch on my slash wound, causing me to wince in pain. It stung a lot, but in a good way. More or less. She then used more of her magic to clean up my blood.

Elsa turned her head and glared at Kristoff." Don't ever leave him again."

"Noted" he responded nervously.

"Come on" I said. "We gotta find the others." I struggled to stand up, but Elsa sat me back down.

"No, you are not leaving until that nasty wound is treated."

"Ok, but can we have this treated in another room? I don't think it's safe here for the time being."

Inside the infirmary, Flynn had a really thick bandage wrapped around his stomach, and the knife that was embedded into him was disposed of. "Come on" Flynn groaned as he limped to the door. "We have to regroup with the others."

"No, you're staying put" O'Bannon said as he gently led Flynn back to the bed. "You must stay here until this is all over. Sorry Flynn, no more fighting for you."

"But the others" Flynn winced as he laid down.

"O'Bannon and I will find them" Syrio said.

"I'll stay here and look after him" Anna volunteered. "And please, find my sister" she pleaded.

"Don't worry" Syrio said assuringly. "We will find the rest, we will bring them over here, and we will discuss how we're going to take that fucking prince down."

"Good luck guys" Flynn moaned in pain as Anna rubbed his chest comfortingly.

O'Bannon and Syrio left the infirmary and closed the door.

"Great, where do we start?" Syrio asked.

"Beats me" O'Bannon answered. "How about upstairs? We haven't checked there yet."

After they went around a corner or two, they both stopped and gasped.

"I heard you found the princess" Prince Bogue said.

In front of him, Klaus was kneeling down with a few slash marks and a stab wound on his leg and chest. He also has a bleeding, empty right eye socket. "And this guy is one tough son of a bitch, by the way."

"Klaus!" Syrio yelled as the two of them reached for their weapons.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Prince Bogue said as he pressed his sword against Klaus's throat.

"You want him to be saved, right?" He asked.

"Just what the fuck do you want?" O'Bannon asked.

"The location of Princess Anna" Prince Bogue answered. "Tell me where she is, and Klaus is yours and spared."

Klaus was moaning weakly and was shaking his head. "Don't tell him anything" he wheezed.

"Don't worry Klaus" Syrio said assuringly. "We're not telling this piece of shit anything."

"I'm a piece of shit, huh?" Prince Bogue asked. "You just disrespected a prince!"

"Yeah and you want to kill the royal sisters!" O'Bannon yelled.

"Prince Hans deserved the throne!" He screamed, pressing the sword against Klaus's flesh so hard, he was drawing blood.

"He was so close to getting what he wanted, and then those sisters took it all away from him! Well I'm going to help him reclaim the throne of Arendelle and I'll start by taking you five down!"

"Five? Check your math! There are seven of us protecting the sisters, we just got separated!" O'Bannon yelled.

"Hate to ruin your fucking mood Cowboy, but I already killed Faraday. And now..." he viciously slit Klaus's throat. "I just killed another compadre of yours."

O'Bannon and Syrio watched in horror as Klaus slipped out of Prince Bogue's grasp and fell to the floor dead, lying sideways.

"Told you there are five left" Prince Bogue spat. He pulled out his revolver and began to open fire at the two. O'Bannon and Syrio quickly dove around the corner and fled.

"You're going to fucking die for that!" O'Bannon screamed. "I swear to God we'll fucking kill you!"

"I'm looking forward to you actually killing me!" Prince Bogue yelled back.


	15. The Warning

Anna and Flynn were both waiting patiently for O'Bannon and Syrio to return with anyone they had found. Whether it was Elsa, Kristoff, or any one of the other four of us.

"I'm getting worried, Flynn" she said. "Not just my sister, but the others as well."

"I'm sure your sister is fine" Flynn said, struggling to sit up. Anna rushed to his side and gently laid him back down.

"And Kristoff too" she said. "What if he got separated from the group and the Northern Isles found him? Or worse, Prince Bogue?"

"I highly doubt that" Flynn strained from the pain on his stomach. Anna helped him remove his vest and shirt so she can change his bandage which was seeping with his blood.

"You mustn't move so much, Flynn" Anna said as she began to gingerly unwrap his bandage. "Otherwise your wound will get worse." As she removed the final layer, she examined the wound.

"How does it look?" Flynn asked, leaning his head back against the pillow.

"It's not getting worse, but it's not getting better either" Anna answered as she began to apply a fresh few strips of bandages. When she was finished, she placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"We're going to find them, Anna" Flynn said in a promising tone. "We're going to find them and we're going to win this thing."

"You're right" Anna said, smiling as she took his hand. "We just gotta have faith."

"There it is" Flynn smiled at her positive attitude. Anna returned the smile he gave her.

Just then, the door opened and the two returned empty handed.

"Did you find them?" Anna asked with hopefulness in her voice and eyes. But all that hopefulness in her voice and eyes melted away when she saw the look of dismay on their faces. "What is it?"

"We ran into Prince Bogue" Syrio began as he closed the door. "He's still hellbent on making you and your sister pay for what happened to Prince Hans."

"What of our friends and Elsa?" Flynn asked, still lying on the bed.

"Prince Bogue just executed Klaus. He also told us that he killed Faraday" O'Bannon answered. "He's planning to hunt the remaining five of us down one by one so the royal sisters will have no one to protect them."

"Please tell me you guys have a plan" Flynn moaned, still in pain.

"Sorry Flynn" Syrio apologized. "We do not."

"Wherever Elsa is, I hope she's safe" Anna said worriedly. "And Kristoff too..."

"I'm pretty sure Cale is with both of them as we speak" O'Bannon said with optimism in his voice. "An assassin, an ice queen, and an ice harvester? I can't be the only one who thinks that they're safe with each other! But we still gotta look for them."

"Then I suggest we start looking for them right now" Syrio said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. As he turned left, a Northern Isles citizen kicked him in the chest, making him stagger back. The Northern Isles citizen threw a series of punches and kicks, but Syrio blocked most of them as a few punches and kicks collided with his chest, legs, and ribs.

O'Bannon rushed out into the hall to help him, but another Northern Isles citizen grabbed him in a chokehold. As O'Bannon started choking, he began elbowing the citizen in the chest and ribs as hard as he could. He then jerked his head back, slamming the back of his head into his assailant's face. As the citizen staggered back with a groan, O'Bannon turned around, drew his revolver and planted all six bullets into his chest and then reloaded it.

He turned his head and saw Syrio slashing the Northern Isles citizen with his daggers before finishing him off with another slash to his neck. "These halls aren't safe anymore" Syrio said as O'Bannon holstered his revolver. "We have to move to a safer location now."

Anna helped Flynn out of bed and out into the hall. O'Bannon rushed over to them and helped Anna support Flynn's weight. Flynn began grunting and groaning as he took slow, steady steps. "Where to?" Flynn asked, groaning in pain.

"Let's go to my room" Anna said.

"Sounds good" O'Bannon said. "Where is it?"

"It's upstairs..." she answered. She then turned to Flynn. "Can you make it?" She asked him worriedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Flynn asked excitedly. "Of course I can. What? You think this wound will stop me from getting somewhere safe?" he scoffed. As he took another step, he strained. "Ok... Just as long as you two help me" he said between grunts and groans.

With every step he took, the pain in his stomach was getting more intense. As the four of them walked down the hall, Syrio stopped and turned around.

"Syrio, come on we gotta go" O'Bannon said.

Syrio ignored him and gripped the handles of the daggers he just used to kill the Northern Isles citizen that attacked him.

"You guys go" he said, standing in the middle of the hall. "I got a score to settle."

"Good luck. And please be careful" Anna said.

"Thank you, Anna" Syrio replied as he watched the three of them continue down the hall.

When they took a turn, Syrio turned his head back down the hall and saw the remaining Northern Isles citizens from the ballroom that ambushed him and Flynn as a trap they set up for them when they went to save Anna some time earlier today. All of them were armed with daggers and knives.

"I should've killed all of you when I had the chance" Syrio said. "Now you're going to pay the price for stepping into this castle, bouncing the fuck around like it's your home."

He got into a fighting stance as the group charged at him. He threw one of his daggers, getting a citizen in his head. He threw his second dagger, piercing another citizen in his heart, killing him. As the small mob approached him, he drew two more daggers and charged at them.

With one dagger, he stabbed the closest citizen, and slit his throat with the other. After pulling the first dagger out of his chest, he slashed another citizen across his stomach before stabbing him in the neck with his second dagger. He kicked him away, still leaving the dagger in his neck. He then threw his first dagger, getting a citizen straight into his heart, killing him.

A Northern Isles citizen charged at Syrio and tried to slash at him. Syrio ducked and slashed him in the back of his leg, causing the citizen to scream in pain and fall to his knee, leveling with him. Syrio stabbed him in the chest, finishing him off. Two Northern Isles citizens charged at him and began attacking him simultaneously. With great speed, Syrio managed to block all of them and delivered several slashes to both of their chests and stomachs. As soon as their bodies fell to the floor, a Northern Isles citizen ran up to him from the side and stabbed him in the waist. Syrio cried out in pain and in retaliation, he stabbed him in the eye and left the dagger there as he slit his throat.

Another Northern Isles citizen ran up to Syrio and slashed him in the arm. Syrio pulled out the knife embedded into his waist and stabbed the man in the gut, stomach, chest, and lung with lightning speed, before kicking him against the wall, killing him.

It took awhile, but eventually, Syrio managed to kill them all. Unfortunately he suffered severe injuries. Stab and slash wounds on his chest, arms, back, and legs. He struggled to stay conscious as he limped painfully down the hall. He leaned against the wall for support, leaving behind a streak of blood on it as he walked. He began grunting and groaning in pain as he continued to walk down the hall.

Just then, a gunshot rang out, and a bullet struck him in the back almost close to one of his stab wounds. Syrio grunted in immense pain as he fell to his knees.

Prince Bogue was slowly approaching him from behind, twirling his revolver. "I'm impressed you survived all that" he said. "I really am." He shot him in the back again, causing Syrio to cry out weakly and fall on his front. He began grunting and groaning as he dragged himself across the floor, also leaving behind a trail of blood. Prince Bogue walked up to him, grasped his shoulder and turned him over on his back very roughly. The intense pain from the bullets, slash, and stab wounds on his back caused him to scream in pain. "Where is the princess?" Prince Bogue asked.

"I'm not telling you anything, Your Royal Son of a Bitch" he said as he spat blood on his face.

"Yes you are going to tell me something you French fuck" Prince Bogue said as he wiped the blood with the back of his gloved hand. He grasped him by the folds of his jacket and pulled him close. "Because if you don't, then I'm going to kill the queen. Either that or I'm going to enjoy watching my vilest guards fuck her brains out."

Syrio began to laugh.

"You think this is fucking funny?" Prince Bogue asked. "I am completely serious. I really am going to either kill Elsa or watch her get raped."

"Have you even considered the fact that while you're here putting me close to Death's door, Elsa is being rescued by Cale right now?"

"What?" Prince Bogue asked, his eyes widening.

"That's right" Syrio laughed.

"Cale loves Elsa so much he will kill anyone in the most viscous way possible if anyone harms her. So imagine what we would do to those guards if they began raping Elsa and he walked in on them."

"But what if a small child threatens Elsa with a knife?" Prince Bogue taunted. "Surely he doesn't assassinate women and children."

"He does" Syrio said. "Gender and age mean shit to him. If you do something despicable, he's going to kill you. For example, you annihilated every man, woman, and child in the seven villages surrounding Arendelle. He'll call it even by killing any man, woman, and child from the Northern Isles you throw at him."

"You're lying" Prince Bogue said, panicked.

"Try me" Syrio replied challengingly. "I may have not known him very long, but Cale has given me a rundown over the things he's done. He once went out in a thunderstorm with a choice to either save a puppy, a small kid who's really terrified of thunderstorms and he also bullied that same puppy, or both. Cale chose the puppy and left the bully fucking scared out of his mind and alone in the thunderstorm. Avenging is his specialty."

"Cute horror story" Prince Bogue said as he shoved Syrio back to the floor and emptied his revolver into him, not believing a single word he said.

A Northern Isles guard approached him from behind. "Sir, we checked the study, where the guards held the queen hostage. She isn't there, but we found two guards killed. One of them has his stomach almost torn open."

"Cale" Prince Bogue whispered to himself.

"Your Highness?" The guard asked.

Prince Bogue pointed at Syrio's dead body. "This man, one of the seven has told me Cale, an assassin has feelings for the queen, which I find completely fucking repulsive. He also said to me that avenging is what he does."

"I don't understand where you're going with this."

"Find my son and daughter. They should be out in the gardens away from the dangers that's been happening. I'm going to put his fucking horror story to the test."

"But sir, you believe all horror stories are fantasies."

"That's right, I do. And this guy I just killed tried to scare me by telling me that he will assassinate anyone without care of their gender and age."

"But sir, your children are young" the guard said.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Cale will actually kill my children if they threaten Elsa?!"

"But we killed children too" the guard said. "Remember from the seven villages?"

"We only burnt the buildings they were in. It's not like we fucking stabbed or shot them" Prince Bogue said. "Now come on. There's still four more pain in the asses I want to deal with as well as a task I want to give my children!"


	16. The Prince's Plan

In Elsa's room, Elsa and I were sitting on the bed while Kristoff stood by the door. I'm starting to piece together that she wanted to grow a relationship or something with Henrik. But after his death, it all went to hell for her. Now that she met me, and I have the same face as he does, hope sparked in her and decided to try and pursue whatever she wanted with Henrik with me instead.

Elsa had made ice needles and some icy thread and was currently stitching the slash wound on the right side of my face. The patch of ice she put on earlier was there to stop the bleeding and to deaden the pain. Well, most of the pain because the wound still fucking hurts.

"Can I ask you something?" Kristoff asked me.

"Sure" I answered.

"Just don't ask me anything that'll make me feel awkward."

"I can't promise you that" Kristoff chuckled.

"Ask away" I said.

"If you have the same face as Henrik, how are you not twins, and who's older?"

This question definitely didn't make me feel awkward at all. "After Henrik was born on the 20th of March, my mom admired how he looked. In fact, she liked his face so much, she wanted to make another kid look just like him. Jump to the 21st of December that same year, I was born. Same face, different hair color."

"And how old are you?" Kristoff asked.

"21" I answered.

"So you and Henrik were born around the same year I was" Elsa said with surprise. For a very brief moment, she wasn't watching what she was doing.

"Yeah" I answered. I cried out and tensed up a little after I felt a mild cold sting.

"I'm so sorry" Elsa apologized quickly as she returned her focus to the stitching.

"No, no, it's ok" I said, clenching my teeth and fists because of the pain I had to endure. "Just do what you have to do." I sighed as a way relax myself and began to think peaceful thoughts so I wouldn't think about the stinging.

"Thank you Kristoff" Elsa said, still focused on the stitching. "For saving me."

"You're welcome" Kristoff responded. "If Cale hadn't talked me into going to rescue you instead of letting me fight alongside him, who knows what those guards would've done to you." He shuddered at the thought.

"You told him to leave you behind?" Elsa asked me. "I thought he just left you."

"No, the real story was that I had a feeling Northern Isles assassins were watching us, which was true" I began.

"I then told Kristoff that I made a promise to Anna that I would keep him safe. And the only way to keep that promise was to have him follow the guards and rescue you." God knows what Anna will do to me if she found out I broke my promise and she has her sword in her hand.

"And I also kept telling him that I wouldn't hear the end of it if I told you why he wasn't with me" Kristoff said to Elsa.

"And for that, I'm grateful that you wanted to be my side. But I can't under any circumstances, let anything bad happen to any of the royal sisters. I was chosen to help protect this kingdom and rulers, that's what I'm going to do."

After a few more minutes, Elsa finished stitching my wound. I put my shirt and vest back on, got off the bed and looked in the mirror to admire the icy stitches on the right side of my face. She has done a really good job with it. "Thanks for healing me by the way" I said to Elsa, looking at her reflection.

Through her reflection, I saw her nod her head and smile at me. "Anytime" she responded. She twirled her hand and instead of the bluish white robe she has been wearing all this time, she wore her coronation attire (minus the cape and also gloves this time) once again. She also kept her hair in a braided ponytail. Kristoff and I stared at her because of how pretty she looked. We then snapped out of our thoughts, causing her to laugh.

"Please tell us you have a plan, Cale" Kristoff said, clearing his throat.

"I do" I answered as I walked towards the door. "We regroup with the others, take down any Northern Isles scumbags along the way, and come up with an endgame tactic to get rid of that fucking prince." I opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

Out of nowhere, Chaplain ran into me. However, he was so scrawny, he staggered back, tripped over the carpeted floor and sprawled on his back, groaning.

"Man, I'm such a fucking toothpick..." he groaned as Elsa and Kristoff exited the room, laughing.

"Where were you this whole time?" Kristoff asked as he helped Chaplain to his feet.

"Man, this castle is huge and I got lost trying to find you guys" he answered as he adjusted his hat. "I ended up out on the courtyard quite a few times, I also ended up in the garden twice, I ended up in the same rooms I've been to several times as well... And uh... Oh and Cale?

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That hole of yourself that you left on the wall in the council chamber is still there."

"Of course it's still there, it's noticeable" I responded.

"And I walked past that room five goddamn times" Chaplain said.

"Why did it take you so long to come up here?" Elsa asked.

"Because it took me awhile to even find the stairs" Chaplain answered. "Plus the stairs I found was spiral and there were so many steps. I had to stop a total of five times just to catch my breath."

"Well lucky for you, all we have to do is slide down the railing" Kristoff said.

"Isn't Anna still teaching you how to land on your feet once you get off the railing?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks for that" Kristoff replied sarcastically as Elsa giggled.

"I mean seriously, how bad can sliding down the railing be?" I asked as I walked down the hall.

Somewhere on the spiral staircase, Flynn was getting worse. Despite being slow and careful, blood started to seep through the thick bandages, his shirt, and vest. "Wait, wait, wait" he said, groaning as he applied pressure to his wound.

Anna and O'Bannon carefully leaned him against the wall next to a door which according to Kristoff during the tour was Kai's room.

Flynn began groaning in pain as blood seeped continuously. "Oh come on, we just had the bandage changed" he moaned as Anna and O'Bannon gently brought him down to a sitting position. Anna gently moved his hand out of the way and saw a giant stain of blood seeping through his shirt and vest on his stomach area.

She gasped as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Aw, fuck" O'Bannon muttered as he pounded on the step.

Anna looked at O'Bannon with worry on her face. "What are we going to do now?" She asked, her voice breaking as she removed her hands from her mouth.

"Sorry Anna" O'Bannon answered sadly. "I don't know. We are far from the infirmary and going back will just make things worse for him."

"You two go and leave me here" Flynn groaned in pain. "I've had my fun already. Now I'm paying for it."

"No, we're going to survive this thing, ok?" O'Bannon asked. "You've made it this far with that ugly stab wound."

"I don't think I have the strength to continue on, O'Bannon" Flynn moaned as Anna gently cradled his head, holding it close to her chest. "I'm done for."

"Please don't say that" she begged, gently stroking the side of his face.

"What we need now is a miracle" O'Bannon said.

As soon as he said this, I slid by them on the railing. However, I lost my balance and fell off the railing, tumbling down a few steps, grunting and groaning.

"This is bullshit!" I called as I tumbled down a few more steps before stopping.

O'Bannon and Anna gasped and looked at each other wide-eyed.

Kristoff, Elsa, and Chaplain were laughing from above as they approached the stairs.

"Why don't you try it?!" I asked as I got to my feet, looking up at them. "It's harder than it looks!"

Chaplain mounted on the railing and slid down. He was unaware that he slid past Anna, O'Bannon, and Flynn. "Bye Cale" he laughed as he slid by me.

"Show off" I said as I shook my head and walked back up the stairs. I gasped when I saw the three. "Anna! O'Bannon! Flynn!" I called as I ran up to them.

Upon hearing Anna's name, Elsa and Kristoff rushed down the stairs while Chaplain ran back up, panting and wheezing. "This was a mistake" the scrawny young man said to himself.

Anna and Elsa embraced each other with an emotional hug. As Anna embraced Kristoff, Elsa gasped and knelt down in front of Flynn.

"Flynn" she said softly.

"Hey Elsa" he greeted as she used her powers to freeze his wound.

"He got that while trying to save me" Anna explained as she clung close to Kristoff.

"Thank you for saving her" Elsa said softly.

Flynn smiled weakly. Before he could say anything, a spear was thrown, piercing him through the heart, and impaling him to the wall. He let out a dying grunt, closed his eyes and hung his head down. We all looked up and saw Prince Bogue leaning on the rails just by the stairs.

He then drew his revolver and pulled the hammer back. "You people sicken me!" He screamed. He fired his gun, but Elsa used her ice magic to deflect the bullet. Prince Bogue was soon joined by other Northern Isles guards and citizens armed with crossbows, rifles, and pistols.

They open fired at us. Elsa created a barrier as we descended down the stairs to escape, leaving Flynn's body behind. "After them!" He ordered. The group ran down the stairs, chasing us.

"Your Highness!" a voice called. Prince Bogue turned his head and the guard from earlier approached him. "I found your children sire" he said.

"They want to know what it is you want them."

"I want them to 'play' with any of the royal sisters" he said. "If you get my meaning."

"But sir. The assassin" the guard began. Angry, Prince Bogue pulled out his revolver and shot him point blank in the head. Before the guard fell to the floor, Prince Bogue grabbed him and threw him over the railing.

"Why is everyone so fucking worried about the assassin?!" He asked himself as he holstered his revolver. He began to mock Syrio and the guard. "Oh, be careful with the assassin, don't mess with the assassin, fear the assassin." He scoffed. "Fucking please, I've dealt with many assassins and killed them all. He's no different! He's probably just like every assassin! Dressed in black, hooded and cloaked, wielding nothing but a fucking dagger."

"Daddy!" He heard two voices shout with joy. He turned his head, smiling.

"There are my adopted children!" He said with a laugh.

Approaching him were a boy and a girl, both between the ages of 10-12.

In height comparison, the girl was up to Prince Bogue's chest. She had black hair tied into a braided ponytail, pale skin, and blue eyes.

The boy was a little shorter than the girl. He has light brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes. They both wore smaller versions of his clothes. (The same attire Prince Hans wears)

"Lilith and Abram" Prince Bogue laughed as he crouched down and embraced his adopted children. "How was the garden?" He asked.

"The garden was beautiful" Lilith answered with a smile.

"It was boring" Abram said, pouting. "Too many flowers, trees, and ducks."

"Well I have great news for you" Prince Bogue said. "By the end of today, Arendelle will be Prince Hans's new home."

"Really?!" Lilith asked, excitedly.

"Really, my little sunshine" he said as he kissed her head.

Abram scoffed, crossed his arms, and was still pouting.

"What's the matter, Abram?" Prince Bogue asked. "Prince Hans is finally getting the throne he wanted."

"When do I get my own castle? When can I be a prince?" He asked. "When will people obey my commands?"

"Son, you've always been a prince" Prince Bogue said with a smile. "The castle we're living in is also yours."

"Really?" He asked, eyes widening.

"You're the son of royalty. That makes you royal as well."

"But you adopted us when we had nowhere to go" Abram replied.

"I adopted you from two different royal families when your respective kingdoms were in peril" he said with a smile.

"We were babies then" Lilith explained to Abram.

"So that means those peasants have to obey everything we say?" Abram asked excitedly.

"That is exactly right" Prince Bogue said, smiling.

"Oh... All those years, I thought you were joking with me."

Prince Bogue laughed and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me he wasn't joking with me?!" he asked Lilith angrily.

"It's more fun seeing you discovering it for yourself" she giggled.

Abram groaned in annoyance.

"So why have you called us?" Lilith asked.

"Remember the royal sisters I told you about?" He asked.

"Yes" they both answered in unison.

"One has ice powers, the other doesn't" Lilith said.

"Why don't you two run along and 'play' with one of them?" He asked. "May I make a suggestion on which sister you should play with?"

Somewhere in the hall.

"You guys don't know when to give up, do you?!" O'Bannon asked as he ducked around a corner. He has already killed three Northern Isles guards and three citizens. He was currently reloading his revolver. He had one more bullet to reload, but the problem was that he had one more bullet left. "Oh man" he sighed as he put his last bullet into the cylinder. He closed the cylinder and pulled the hammer back. "Final six..." he sighed. "Gotta make them count."

He jumped out of his hiding spot and quickly gunned down all of his pursuing enemies. Six clean shots to each of their heads.

"Did I make it count?" He asked out loud to himself as he tossed his empty revolver aside. He also removed his gun belt and tossed it aside as well. He approached the six dead bodies and smiled with relief. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet. He looked down and saw that he has been shot on his side. He pressed his hand against his side and leaned against the wall, groaning.

Just then, he heard footsteps running down the hall. O'Bannon took a deep breath and exhaled. "So this it, huh?" he asked out loud to himself when he saw a shadow on the wall approaching his direction from around the corner. "Come on" he challenged softly. "I'm ready to die."

Kristoff turned the corner, gripping his sword which was stained with blood. "O'Bannon!" he gasped as he sheathed his sword. He rushed over to the outlaw and supported his weight.

"Nothing but a flesh wound" O'Bannon said assuringly.

"Come on, let's get you to Anna or Elsa" he said. "They'll know what to do."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Uh..." Kristoff said, looking up, thinking.

"You guys got split up again?" O'Bannon asked.

"Ok, to be fair, I thought they were following me" he said, looking at him. So when I turned around, they were gone and those Northern Isles lunatics were following me instead."

"And judging by your sword, you killed your pursers."

"It wasn't easy, but I got it done."

"Then we better start finding the others" O'Bannon said.

"But your wound" Kristoff said with worry.

"Like I said. Flesh wound" O'Bannon replied. The two of them walked down the hall, beginning their search.

Somewhere in the castle, Elsa was leaning against the wall, panting and on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, Chandler" she whispered.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for" I said as I stared at the dead Northern Isles citizens and guards all over the hall. Each of them had an icicle or two sticking out of them.

"About this" she said, gesturing to the dead bodies.

"Trust me, I've came across much worse than what you did."

"Chandler..." she began. "I don't think I can do this anymore" she said. "I'm afraid that I'll get out of control and accidentally harm Anna, and..." I held my hand up, stopping her, knowing where this is going.

"It's ok" I said gently. "I'll tell you what. You don't have to kill anyone anymore. Let me and the others deal with what's left of the Northern Isles."

"Ok" she said.

"So here's what we'll do" I said. "I'll take you up to your room, you lock the door real good, and I'll come by and get you once the whole thing is over. Sound good?"

"Yes" she answered. "That sounds good."

I took her by the hand and led her back towards the stairs. As we walked up the spiral staircase, Elsa stopped and knelt down in front of Flynn's body. She gently lifted his head up, and stared at his face for awhile. Flynn's eyes were still closed and the blood surrounding the spear impaled into his heart had already dried. She placed her hand against the side of his face. "Arendelle thanks you for your bravery" she whispered to him.

I gave Flynn one last look as Elsa got back to her feet. After looking at Flynn for a few more seconds, we continued on up the stairs. I brought Elsa to her room and opened the door for her. After Elsa entered her room, she turned and looked at me worriedly. "Just... Be careful please" she pleaded.

"I will" I told her assuringly.

"But how will I know that it's going to be you that's at the door?"

"Oh you'll know" I answered. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll send Chaplain or O'Bannon up here to protect you." Another thought entered my mind. "Either them or Anna or Kristoff. Depending who I run into first."

"Ok" she responded with a nod.

Before I could leave, Elsa grabbed me by the vest and planted a kiss on my lips, causing me to grunt in surprise. After a few more seconds, our lips parted.

"I must be going now" I said almost hurriedly.

"Chandler" she said before I could even leave. "I'm still keeping my promise."

"What promise?" I asked.

"If I find out that Prince Bogue has wounded or killed you, I'm going to kill him."

"I hope that it does not come to that... The whole me being killed thing."

"Me too" she responded.

As I hurried down the hall, Elsa closed the door, locked it, and began to freeze it for good measures. Now all she had to do was wait for one of two things to happen:

The whole battle for Arendelle to be over, or for her sister, Kristoff, Chaplain, or O'Bannon to stop by her room to check up on her.

I mounted on the stair rails and began to slide down. Once I reached the bottom, I tried landing on my feet, but I stumbled forward and fell face down on the floor, groaning. When I rose my head up from the floor, I found myself staring at a pair of boots. I looked up and saw Anna looking down at me worriedly.

"Cale, I couldn't find Kristoff, O'Bannon, Elsa, nor Chaplain" she said.

"What?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"We got split up again."

"Ok, Elsa is up in her room with her door locked, so she's safe."

"That's good" Anna said with relief.

"And I'm pretty sure Kristoff is with O'Bannon and Chaplain" I said. "Come on, let's go find them." Before I could take a step, Anna grabbed me by the hand and ran down the hall, dragging me along.


	17. The Horrors Are True

After walking for God knows how long trying to find the rest of our friends, I stopped walking and leaned my side against a door, trying to catch my breath. The way I was standing made Anna think that I just found a wound I didn't even know I had until now.

"Cale, are you hurt?!" She asked worriedly, rushing over by my side. She placed a comforting hand on my back and the other against my chest, supporting my weight.

"No, no" I said calmly. "I just need to take a very quick break, that's all" I told her assuringly. My arm slipped and pressed down on the door handle. I cried out in surprise as the door swung open and I fell inside.

Anna giggled and stepped into the room with me.

I got to my feet and looked around, slightly dazed from the impact to the floor. We were both in the library. Anna closed the door and we both made our way over to the sofa. As Anna sat down next to me, I heard her shudder.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"To this day, this room..." she began to trail off.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I thought Prince Hans loved me. But he locked me in this room to let me freeze to death." I heard about the incident.

"That bastard" I said.

"Every time I see Prince Bogue, I just want to punch him in the face."

"Are he and Prince Hans really twins?" I asked.

"No, they look like they are, but they're not" she answered. "How about you? Is Henrik you're younger twin brother?" She asked.

"Actually I'm the young one" I answered. "Henrik was born on the 20th of March. Then my mom thought his face was so adorable, she wanted another son that looked exactly like him. Jump to the 21st of December that same year, she had me. Different hair color, same face. She still got what she wanted."

Anna saw me slightly shaking as tears formed in my eyes. "I miss him too" she said, grasping my hand comfortingly. "We all do."

"Thanks for letting him live with you in Arendelle" I said.

"It's no problem" she answered.

"You know, you could live here in Arendelle too" she said.

"But..." I began, but she put her finger against my lips.

"Cale, we don't care if you're an assassin. We don't care that you kill for a living." She removed her finger from my lips. "You do it to save the ones close to you right?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Have you killed children before?" She asked.

"Yeah but not a lot" I said. "I killed five total. But only because they did something extremely unforgivable."

"Syrio told me you left a child out in a horrible thunderstorm because he was abusing a newborn puppy."

"Yes I did" I answered. "I saved the puppy, and we left the village. For all I know, that kid might've died from a heart attack because he has such an intense fear of thunderstorms."

"Hypothetically... If a child threatened me or is even really close to killing me. Would you kill them?"

I drew my revolver and opened the cylinder. Six bullets are all accounted for. "An eye for an eye" I said as I closed the cylinder. "They'll never see nor hear me coming" I said as I holstered the revolver.

"You would kill children just to ensure my safety" she gasped.

"I don't just walk up to a random child and kill them right there on the spot, Anna" I explained. "The only time I'll kill them is when they abuse and/or bully someone or something severely to the point where their victim is in intense pain, and if they're close to being killed. But if they just threatened you or gave you a mild scratch, I would threaten them back." I rose up from the sofa. "And God help them if they smother you." I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Continuing my search" I answered. "If you wish to find me, I should still be downstairs." I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. I closed the door and walked down the hall.

Back inside the library, Anna stared at the fireplace for a few seconds. She rose up from the sofa and approached the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard a giggle. She gasped and turned around.

"Did you hear that, Abram?" Lilith's voice asked. "He said he'll kill us is we are close to killing you."

"You don't believe that, do you Lilith?" Abram's voice asked.

"I do" Anna said. She recognized the voices, but couldn't remember where she heard those names before. "Cale will save me from whoever you are."

"Well we don't believe he's going to kill us" Lilith said. "He's probably just saying that to scare us.

While Anna's back was facing the door, Abram reached up and locked it. Anna gasped and turned around.

"Hello Anna. Remember me?"

"Abram! You're Prince Bogue's adopted son. He uses you and Lilith to commit crimes and assassinations as an advantage because he knows that you're royalty and children can get away with anything."

"That's right" he said. "And now we're going to kill you and Elsa will think Cale did it and then she will viciously kill him."

Anna was unaware that Lilith was sneaking up behind her with thick ropes. "CALE!" She screamed as Abram and Lilith both pounced on her, taking her to the floor. Unfortunately, I was far down the hall to hear her.

In a matter of seconds, Anna was bound tightly with the rope, and her own socks were stuffed in her mouth. The same socks she wore for the past few days walking around the castle and sliding on the wooden floors in the halls. Her sword was tossed into a corner, hidden from sight.

Lilith was sitting on the sofa reading a book. She shut her tightly, groaning with annoyance over the sounds of muffled grunts and growls. "Can you do something about it, Abram?!" She asked angrily. "I can't concentrate!"

"Sorry Lilith, but this is what you hear when someone's mouth is full" Abram said, smirking. "Isn't that right, Anna?" He cooed. "That's right" he taunted in baby-talk. "You can't talk, no you can't... Oh no you can't" he giggled as he gently stroke her face.

A thick cloth was tied over her mouth to keep her socks inside. She continued to struggle and yell at Abram.

"She sounds so cute when she can't talk" Abram giggled. "So what game do you want to play?" He asked.

Anna responded by making angry noises at him.

"You two go play, I'm going to read in the hall" Lilith said as she got off the sofa, taking the book with her.

"But don't you want to play too?" Abram asked.

"I will play with you guys when I'm finished reading" Lilith said as she left the library, closing the door behind her.

"Now what game do you want to play?" Abram asked. "We can play a guessing game, hide and seek, maybe I can tickle your feet and listen to your laughs... Or my favorite game. How Long Can You Stay Quiet? Well obviously you're going to be the champion of that game."

Anna groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but here's a new game Lilith told me about!" Anna watched him take out a handkerchief from his pocket. Abram walked over to a plant where a bucket of water was sitting next to it.

He dunked his handkerchief into the bucket of water and begin wringing the excess water back into the bucket. He then approached Anna smiling. "The game is called Waterboarding" he said. "You'll love it."

Once he removed the cloth from her mouth, Anna spat out her socks. "CALE!" She screamed. "CALE!" She screamed again.

Abram clamped the soaked handkerchief over her nose and mouth, rendering her screams to muffled coughs and groans. Anna shut her eyes tight and began struggling while she continued coughing and groaning.

This time, I heard the faint screams of my name being called and stopped walking. "Anna!" I gasped to myself quietly. I turned around quickly and ran the opposite direction back towards the library. When I turned the corner, I saw Lilith sitting against the wall reading a book. I slowly and silently walked down the hall, approaching her.

"Abram, what kind of game are you playing with Anna in there?" She asked.

"Waterboarding!" I heard Abram answer from inside.

The closer I got to the library, the clearer I could hear Anna's muffled and coughs and groans. Soon I heard her cough loudly and try to call my name again before it was rendered muffled again.

"Shut up!" Lilith shouted as she closed the book and stood up. "Cale is gone, and he couldn't even hear you! So stop screaming his name. You're just damaging your throat and voice box." She shuddered as she felt the barrel of a gun lightly pressed itself against the back of her head.

"I'm never gone" I whispered.

Lilith began shivering and raised her hands up. She realized now that what she thought was all bullshit was now true.

"Please don't kill me" Lilith begged quietly as Abram's laughter and Anna's muffled coughs echoed from inside the library.

"Thats not for you to decide" I said, pulling the hammer back. "Tell him to stop now." I pressed the gun at the back of her head a little rougher.

"Abram?" Lilith asked.

"WHAT?!" He asked, annoyed.

"You mention what's happening in this hall right now, even if it's in code talk, I'm pulling this trigger" I whispered.

"Playtime is over" Lilith said.

"Aww, why?!" Abram asked as he removed the handkerchief from Anna's nose and mouth and slammed it immaturely on the floor.

"Because as your older sister, I'm telling you to stop" Lilith said.

"You're no fun, so you can't tell me what to do!" He yelled as he grumpily stuffed Anna's socks back into her mouth, causing her to gag, grunt, and groan. He sat next to her, crossed his arms, and began pouting.

Anna spat out her socks.

"Cale?" She asked, her voice breaking. "Cale where are you?!" She called, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry for worrying you Anna" I said out from the hall. "I never left. Are you hurt?"

"I got waterboarded!" Anna cried.

"And whose idea was that?" I asked.

Anna looked at Abram, but he just stuck his tongue out at her. "I don't know" Anna answered.

"Is there anyone else with you?" I asked.

"Abram, my brother is in there" Lilith answered for Anna.

"Snitch!" Abram screamed. "You're a goddamn snitch! I hope you die, Lilith!"

"Now why would you hope for something like that?" I asked from the hall.

"Because I know you assassin types! Our adoptive father told us that you threaten to kill but you never really do it!"

"Adoptive father, huh?" I asked.

"It's Prince Bogue, Cale!" Anna called.

"Thanks for the information, Anna" I said.

Lilith was crying now.

"What the hell are you crying about now, Lilith?" Abram asked.

"Because he's got a gun to my head!" Lilith cried. As she said this, I spun her around, brought her to the side, and gently leaned her against the wall. I lowered the barrel of the gun to her stomach.

"Nice trick, Lilith. You expect me to fall for that?" Abram asked. "It's what our adoptive father said. Assassins don't have the guts to kill their hostages. Especially children. So either way, you're safe!"

"Whose idea was it to play Waterboarding with Anna?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Mine" she answered in a trembling voice.

"Thank you" I said. I pulled the trigger.

From inside the library, Abram and Anna gasped. "Lilith?" He asked.

Out in the hall, I brought Lilith to a sitting position and helped her place her hands on the wound. "It hurts" she whimpered.

"I know. I've been shot before" I answered as I still held my revolver. "You and your brother almost killed Anna. Now you both pay the price."

"An eye for an eye?" She asked, trembling.

"Yes" I answered. "An eye for an eye."

"Mister?" She asked. "Can I go to sleep? I'm tired."

"Yes" I answered as I knelt down in front of her. However, I noticed her gripping a dagger she has sheathed and I was prepared. As a matter of fact, I've noticed the dagger ever since I had her at gunpoint, but I wanted her to think I didn't know about it.

She screamed angrily and was about to stab me in the eye with the dagger, but I shot her in the chest as a reflex.

As she fell lifeless, I took the dagger and tucked it away in my inner vest pocket.

Abram unlocked the door, and he too has a dagger hidden behind his back.

Anna's socks were once again back into her mouth, with the cloth tied back over her mouth to keep them inside. She was yelling, trying to warn me about Abram and his dagger.

As I opened the door, Abram tried to attack me, but I used my gun to knock the dagger out of his hand and backhanded him with the book Lilith was reading, knocking him to the floor. I scoffed as I placed the book on a nearby shelf.

I rushed over to Anna, removed the cloth, pulled the socks out of her mouth, and began to untie her. Once she was untied, she wrapped her arms around me and held tightly, crying into my chest. "I was worried you wouldn't come."

"I was chosen to protect Arendelle and its rulers. And that's what I'm going to do" I said, hugging her back. "Prince Bogue killed every man, woman, and child in the seven villages surrounding Arendelle, right?" I asked.

"Yes" she responded.

"I'm taking out every man, woman, and child from the Northern Isles he throws at me."

"What are going to do with him?" She asked, gesturing to Abram who was still crying and lying on the floor. "Are you going to shoot him?"

"No... I'll let his own adoptive father do it for me" I said.

"How will you make it happen?" She asked.

"I have ways. Plus I've done it before. The tactic I mean. Abram here will be the first child victim I've done this tactic with."

"So what do we do?" Anna asked.

"This is something I must do alone."

"Man, where is everyone?" Chaplain's voice asked.

"I'll look after him" Anna said assuringly.

"Sounds good" I said.

"Cale, please be careful. Elsa would hate it if..."

"Yeah, I know" I said with a soft laugh.

Anna lightly kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for that" I said, blushing, causing her to giggle.

Anna smiled at me one more time, then she put her boots on and got to her feet.

"Wait, what about your socks?" I asked.

"It's ok, there are always pairs of them lying somewhere in the castle and Kai is always good enough to find them, wash them, and put them back in my room" she laughed. She left the library and went to follow Chaplain.

Somewhere in the castle, Prince Bogue was lounging in the dining hall with the remaining members of his Northern Isles army, and there isn't a lot. The remaining members are all guards. "I'm a genius" he laughed. "A complete genius."

"Can you explain to us your plan?" One of last remaining Northern Isles guards asked as he sat comfortably on a chair.

"I sent my adopted children to 'play' with Princess Anna. And by play, I'm talking about hurting, threatening, and almost killing her."

"And why did you do that?" Another Northern Isles guard asked.

"Everyone is trying to warn me about the assassin that's smitten with Elsa. Ugh, disgusting. A queen kissing a lowlife assassin. What's there to be scared about?"

"He kills people" a Northern Isles guard said.

"True, but he's just roaming around dressed in black, hooded and cloaked, trying to be intimidating, armed with nothing but a useless dagger. You think I'm scared of something like that?"

"No" my voice said.

Prince Bogue laughed. "I've seen this before with other assassins" he said. "Nice try, Assassin. You hiding in the shadows with your voice echoing through the walls isn't scary."

"Whoever said I was doing this to scare you?" I asked.

"I've dealt with assassins who hide themselves and let their voices be heard. There's nothing you can do that can..." He was cut off when I stepped out of the shadows. His eyes went so wide, they nearly popped out of his head. "Holy fucking shit!" Prince Bogue screamed, almost falling out of his chair. "I shot you!" He yelled. "I shot you in the fucking head! How are you still alive?!" He asked, breathing heavily.

"That was my big brother you killed" I said calmly. "I'm his younger one. And it's quite simple. Henrik was born, mom loved his face so much, she and dad made me look exactly like him. Born in the same year, but several months apart. Surprised?"

Prince Bogue began to smirk. "So what if you have the same face? While you're here talking to me, my adopted children is in the process of dealing with Anna."

"A boy and a girl, right?" I asked. "Lilith and Abram if I'm not mistaken."

Prince Bogue's blood went cold. "How did you know?" He asked, trembling.

"I had six bullets in my gun. I used two of them to take care of one of them. Wanna take a guess who I killed first?"

"He didn't do it, boss" a Northern Isles guard whispered. "It's just a scare tactic."

"I know he's bullshitting" Prince Bogue said.

"No assassin has the heart to shoot a child." I shrugged and retreated back into a darkened corner, causing Prince Bogue to smirk and giggle.

I emerged from the dark corner dragging Lilith's body with one hand.

"How's this for bullshitting?" I asked, shoving her lifeless body forward onto the floor.

"LILITH!" He screamed as he rushed over to his adopted daughter. He gently turned her over and saw one bullet wound in her stomach and another in her chest. "FUCKING MONSTER! MURDERER! KILLING AN INNOCENT CHILD!" He screamed as he cradled Lilith in his arms.

"Innocent my ass, she and Abram shoved Anna's own socks into her throat and waterboarded her."

"FUCK YOU!" Prince Bogue yelled. "YOU LIKE KILLING PEOPLE FOR NO GOOD FUCKING REASON!"

"Says the son of a bitch who murdered every man, woman, and child in the seven villages surrounding Arendelle and wants to kill the royal sisters!" I yelled as I retreated into the corner.

"KILL HIM!" Prince Bogue screamed. A guard raised his spear and ran after me, but he stopped. "What the fuck are you waiting for?! Stab him in the fucking face!" The guard dropped his spear and stepped aside.

I emerged from the shadows holding Abram hostage with my revolver in my hand. "Good man" I said, shooting the guard in the head.

Abram's hands were bound behind his back and the cloth that was used to keep Anna's socks in her mouth gagged him.

He looked at his adoptive dad pleadingly, whimpering as I pressed my revolver against his head. "Abram, it's going to be ok son" Prince Bogue said with desperation in his voice.

"You kill me, my reflex kills him, got it?" I asked.

"Yeah... I got it" Prince Bogue said with extreme hate in his voice.

"Good" I said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Prince Bogue asked.

"To see you suffer" I said calmly. "Like I said, an eye for an eye. You killed every man, woman, and child in the seven villages surrounding Arendelle, I'm going to kill every man, woman, and child from the Northern Isles you throw at me. Take a long hard look at your son, before he dies."

"You're really going to shoot him?!" Prince Bogue asked.

"Yeah, but I have a better idea" I said with a smile.

"Which is?" Prince Bogue asked, unaware that I was loosening my grip on Abram.

"You should've seen the smile I had on my face when I killed Lilith after she informed me that it was her idea to waterboard Anna."

With an enraged yell, Prince Bogue drew his sword. "Someone save my son!" He screamed as he charged forward, getting ready to stab me.

However, I shoved Abram forward so hard, Prince Bogue ended up stabbing him. Prince Bogue screamed with anger and despair as he pulled his sword out of Abram.

"Wow" I said with a shrug. "You're one fucked up daddy" I laughed. "Killing your own son? And you say I'm the monster." I laughed as I left the dining hall. "You should've listened to the horror stories and warnings about me, Prince Bogue. Because they're all true!"

Prince Bogue fell to his knees, screaming and crying next to his two adopted children. "How many of the seven are left?" He asked. "HOW MANY?!"

"Three sir. The assassin, and two others."

"Find them and kill them all!"

"Won't it be better if we just killed the royal sisters?" The last Northern Isles citizen asked.

"That was the plan. But I would really love to have the remaining three eviscerated right in front of those two. Better yet, I lost everything, and so will the royals sisters. Rulers from different kingdoms losing everything they had! Does Anna love someone?"

"An ice harvester named Kristoff."

"What the fuck is wrong with this kingdom?! Royalty hugging and kissing peasants? That doesn't make any fucking sense! Royalty must be paired with royalty! Not this fucking love whoever you want bullshit!"

"What happens now?" A Northern Isles guard asked.

"That assassin wants an eye for an eye? I'll give it to him!"

Somewhere in the castle, Kristoff and O'Bannon were reaching Elsa's room. "Are you hanging in there?" Kristoff asked O'Bannon.

"So far so good, Kristoff" he answered.

Once they reached her room, Kristoff knocked on the icy door.

"Elsa? It's Kristoff" he said. After waiting for a few seconds, the ice on the door began to thaw, and the lock begin to click. Elsa opened the door and saw Kristoff and the wounded O'Bannon.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked worriedly, stepping out into the hall.

"Never better" O'Bannon laughed.

A gunshot rang out and a bullet struck him in the side of the head, sending him crumpling to the floor. Some of his blood splattered on Kristoff.

Kristoff and Elsa both gasped in horror and turned their heads. They saw Prince Bogue holstering his revolver.

"Grab them and tie them up" he said. "I got two more to find" he said. He then looked at Elsa, smirking. "Next time you see Cale, my sword will be plunged through his heart."

Elsa glared and clenched her fists. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed. She was about to use her magic to strike Prince Bogue, but the remaining half of Prince Bogue's army restrained her and Kristoff while the other half followed Prince Bogue.

In another part of the castle, Anna was following Chaplain.

"You know, I'm glad you found me" Chaplain said as he began walking backwards. "Because I got lost again and I was starting to get freaked out. And when I get freaked out, I ramble and when I ramble, I don't know when to stop talking."

"Chaplain" Anna tried to calm the scrawny young sharpshooter down.

"Yeah, you're right, I should calm down" he said as he turned around, his back facing her.

Suddenly, two guards jumped Anna from behind and pinned her hands behind her back. One of them clamped his gloved hand over her mouth before she could call Chaplain's name.

"Hey!" Chaplain yelled, turning back around. "Get your hands off her!" As he charged forward to save her, a few guards ambushed him from behind and knocked him to the floor. They began kicking, stomping, and pounding him.

Anna watched in horror as Chaplain began grunting, groaning, and crying out in pain. She shook her head and began whimpering and crying behind the hand.

Chaplain tried to defend himself and fight back, but he kept on getting kicked and pounded, and stomped on.

Anna fought against the Northern Isles guards, but he had his hand clamped down over her mouth so tightly, she couldn't even open her mouth to bite him.

"That's enough" Prince Bogue said as he arrived. The guards stopped assaulting Chaplain and moved aside.

Chaplain was curled up into a fetal position, wheezing and whimpering. "You really need a sandwich, kid" he said as he kicked him in the ribs.

Anna glared at him as tears formed in her eyes. She tried insulting him through the guard's gloved hand.

"Oh you care about him?" Prince Bogue asked. "That's funny. I thought you love the ice harvester. Maybe I should let one live and the other die. Or maybe I should kill you both. Hmm... I hate making decisions." He grabbed Chaplain by the back of his neck and hauled him to a kneeling position.

"Anna" Chaplain wheezed. "I'm sorry... I thought I could save you... I guess I failed."

Anna shook her head and continued to whimper, trying to tell him that she forgives him.

"Any last words you want to say to him?" Prince Bogue asked. "Better choose your words carefully."

The guard removed his hand from Anna's mouth. "Chaplain..." she said, between sobs. "Arendelle thanks you for your bravery" she cried before the guard put his hand back over her mouth.

Chaplain smiled and nodded his head. "It's been an honor helping you" He wheezed. Prince Bogue placed his gloved hand at the back of Chaplain's head, and his other gloved hand under his chin. He then snapped his neck sharply to the left before shoving him to the floor.

"Two down, one to go" Prince Bogue said as Anna screamed through the hand and struggled against the two guards restraining her. "And I'm going to enjoy this one."


	18. The Last of the Seven

Night has fallen over Arendelle, and there are only several Northern Isles guards left along with that fuckmook Prince Bogue. The halls of the castle were quiet. Too quiet. So quiet, I could almost hear my own heartbeat.

As I continued walking down the hall, I heard a door open and quickly ducked around a corner. Two Northern Isles guards exited an area which I'm assuming led to another hallway.

"Six down, one to go" one of them laughed.

"And if he wants to get to his new friends in the Great Hall, he has to fight what's left of us."

"This assassin guy is dead for sure!"

They were both unaware that I was sneaking up behind them with the dagger that I took from Lilith. And I also heard the whole thing. Once I got closer, I spun the first guard around and slashed his throat. I then stabbed the second guard in the stomach several times. After the final stab, I left the dagger in his stomach, threw him to the floor, and continued on.

In another hallway, a Northern Isles guard patrolled the area armed with a crossbow. He heard a scream and quickly raised his crossbow up.

As he approached a corner, he saw a Northern Isles guard impaled with a spear and another guard with an axe embedded into his chest. He quickly turned around with a gasp.

I knocked the crossbow out of his hand, chopped him in the throat, delivered a few punches to his heart and lungs and slammed the side of his head against the wall so hard, it left a small smear of blood on the wall. I picked up the crossbow and continued on my way to the Great Hall.

In another part of the castle, a Northern Isles guard was patrolling the area along with two other guards.

As one of the guards walked past a corridor, I clamped a hand over his mouth, yanked him into the corridor, and snapped his neck. I picked up the crossbow I had placed on the floor prior to killing him, stepped out of the corridor, and aimed it at one of the two unsuspecting guards.

I fired the crossbow, and it got him at the back of his head and out between his eyes. He crumpled to the floor, dead.

As soon as the third guard turned around, I tossed the crossbow aside, drew my revolver, pulled the hammer back, and shot him in the head. I holstered the revolver and continued on to the Great Hall while also killing any guard I come across, leaving none alive.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Prince Bogue sat on the throne eyeing Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. Also in the room were ten Northern Isles guards. Once I've dealt with whoever is patrolling the hallways, these eleven are all that remains of the Northern Isles.

The entire castle has been quiet for almost an hour, minus the carnage currently being caused by me happening somewhere in the castle.

Kristoff and Anna were sitting back-to-back. Their hands were shackled behind their backs, their feet were shackled together, and a white cloth gagged them. O'Bannon's blood has also been wiped clean off Kristoff.

Elsa was standing against the pillar next to them. Ice-resistant chains bound her to the pillar hand and foot, and a white cloth gagged her as well.

All three of them were glaring at Prince Bogue.

"Aw, what's the matter?" He asked. "Are you three mad because I killed six of the seven outlaws you asked to help protect you and your precious kingdom?" He taunted. "Well lucky for me, the seventh one shouldn't be hard to find since he's the only one left and hiding somewhere in the castle. And the good news? You three have front row seats to his execution."

Just then, the doors swung open and a guard staggered inside, clearly he was in a rush to get to the Great Hall. "He's coming here" he gasped for breath.

Prince Bogue rose from the throne. "Excellent" he said with a smile. He turned to one of the guards. "You, stay here and keep an eye on these three. The rest of you come with me. We got some hunting to do."

"Are you sure about this Your Highness?" The guard asked.

"There are three bound and gagged hostages in the same room as you, why the hell are you frightened about it?" He answered with a question as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys to the shackles. He handed them to the guard and left the Great Hall along with the remaining guards. The guard that alerted the prince also joined the party to search for me.

Everyone was unaware that I had entered the room by clinging onto the doorway and perched on the rafters above.

"Ok, fine... Leave me alone with these hostages" the guard said.

As soon as the doors closed, I sprinted across the rafters, clung onto one of the pillars, and quickly, but silently slid down, careful not to make a noise. As soon as I reached the floor, I stuck to the shadows against the walls and in the corners.

Unfortunately for me, Anna saw my silhouette sprinting by.

I leaned my back against one of the pillars, trying to stay hidden, unaware that Anna could see my silhouette. She then let out a cry behind her gag which clearly sounded like my name and was trying to warn me about something. And I saw it.

The Northern Isles guard drew his revolver and open fired at the pillar I was leaning against. This caused all three hostages to angrily struggle and yell behind their gags. In Elsa and Kristoff's case, they also saw my silhouette. I drew my revolver and open fired at the guard but he too took cover.

"Shit" I whispered as I sprinted to another pillar. After reloading his revolver, the guard began to open fire again.

I reached another pillar and hid behind it, breathing heavily. The Northern Isles guard fired his last bullet. "Ha! Missed!" I taunted. I opened the cylinder and saw that I had run out of bullets. My gun belt also ran empty. "Oh man" I sighed as I dumped out the bullet shells, closed the cylinder, and holstered my revolver.

"I know you're there, assassin!" The guard called as he reloaded his last six bullets. He fired a shot. I yelled in surprise, but to the hostages, it sounded like I got hit. Elsa began to breathe heavily through her nose. "Why so quiet, assassin? Out of bullets?"

"Yeah" I answered. Sighing, I stepped out of my hiding spot with my hands up. "This is me surrendering, ok?" I asked.

"Get your ass over here" he said, pulling the hammer back, aiming the revolver at my head. I cautiously approached the guard. "Prince Bogue will have an enjoyable time killing you" he said as he grabbed me and shoved me towards the three hostages. "Take a good long look at those three" he said. "Because it'll most likely be the last time they see you and vice versa."

I yelled in pain as he roughly pressed the burning hot barrel against the icy stitches on the side of my face. Anna shut her eyes tight and looked away with a whimper as Kristoff and Elsa looked on with glares on their faces.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He asked as he removed the gun away from the icy stitches.

"Yeah" I whispered while panting.

Anna looked at me worriedly while Kristoff and Elsa both had angry glares meant for the guard behind me.

"Any last words you want to say before I keep you wounded long enough before Prince Bogue returns to end your life as viciously as possible?" He asked as he aimed his gun at my back.

"You..." I said softly, due to the burning pain from the barrel of the gun as well as the stinging sensation from the slash wound and icy stitches.

"What?" He asked.

"You may wanna..." I said again, between pained breaths.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff had confused looks on their faces.

"I may wanna what?" The guard asked, getting ready to pull the trigger.

"You may wanna double check your gun" I answered. With a smile, I snapped the fingers on my right hand and kept it clenched into a fist.

The three looked at me with even more confused looks on their faces. I could've sworn Kristoff tried to ask me:

'What the hell was that all about?'

"That's it?" The guard asked, trying not to laugh. "I have to double check my gun?" He began laughing hysterically. "That was the most shittiest thing I've ever..." but when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened. "What the fuck?" He asked. He pulled the trigger several more times, but the revolver kept clicking. He opened the cylinder and saw that the remaining bullets were gone. "I could've sworn this gun still had bullets left!" He yelled.

"Told you" I said, smiling.

I opened my right hand and five bullets fell out and clattered on the floor.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all cried out in surprise behind their gags.

"That's right" I said to Elsa with a smile on my face. "You're not the only one who could do magic in the castle."

I spun around fast and knocked the revolver out of his hands.

I then chopped him in the neck, spun him around, and snapped his neck sharply to the right. As soon as his body crumpled to the floor, I gathered the bullets and loaded them all into my revolver.

Elsa tried to ask me something as I checked the guard's pockets for the keys. I knew what she was trying to ask me.

"As long as I'm at least a few inches away from a certain item, and as long as they're small enough to fit in my pocket..." I saw the keys and snapped my fingers. The three of them all saw the keys to the shackles teleport from the guard's belt over to my hand. "I can take it just like that."

Just then, I heard noises in the hall and quickly placed the keys into Kristoff and Anna's hands. Thinking it was the guards returning, I had to move fast. I went over to the pillar where Elsa was chained while he and Anna worked together to get their shackles undone. While Kristoff and Anna were working as fast as they could, I lowered Elsa's gag.

"Chandler..." She began.

"I'll talk more about my powers when this is all over" I said as Kristoff and Anna were free from their shackles.

"Chandler?" Kristoff and Anna asked in unison after lowering their respective gags.

"It's my real name" I answered.

"But Chandler..." Elsa said again, more urgently this time as Anna went behind the pillar to work on unlocking the shackles.

"What?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

"You're the last of the seven" Kristoff said, knowing what Elsa was trying to say to me.

"I know. I overheard some guards boast about it on my way over here."

"And we can't let you die" Anna added as soon as she freed Elsa.

"I swore on Henrik's grave that I would make sure you are still alive after all this is over."

"I'm grateful" I said. "But I made a promise to myself that I would make sure you three are still standing after this fight is over, even if it means that I have to be killed to ensure it."

Before any of the three could reply, the doors swung open and Prince Bogue and the remaining guards entered the Great Hall. My suspicions were correct.

"Well I'm very impressed with all of you... Truly I am. Ten Arendelle heroes taking on my army of Northern Isles citizens and guards. And look, I have dwindled the number from ten down to four, and only me and ten others are still standing. You got balls killing my guards while making your way over here, assassin. You must be tired right about now."

"Sore, but yeah... I'm getting there" I answered.

Prince Bogue drew his sword as the remaining guards raised their swords, spears and axes. Elsa made swords for Kristoff, Anna, herself, and I.

"The ten of you take on the three" Prince Bogue said as he drew his sword. "The assassin is mine."

I quickly glanced at the glass doors to the balcony behind me. I quickly turned around and ran to it. I opened the doors and stepped out into the warm summer night air.

"Chandler, wait!" Anna called in a warning tone.

Thank God Prince Bogue nor the guards heard my real name. Knowing how high we are above the courtyard, she wanted to warn me that it's not safe.

Elsa gasped when she saw me toss my sword upwards onto the roof. I jumped up, grasped the ledge of the roof and hauled myself up.

"Oh this is definitely going to be fun!" Prince Bogue laughed as he sheathed his sword. As soon as he ran out to the balcony, the ten remaining guards charged at the royal sisters and Kristoff.

Prince Bogue hauled himself up onto the roof, drew his sword, and saw that I was nowhere to be found. "A game of Cat and Mouse, eh?" he asked. "I must warn you, assassin. I'm an experienced player" he said as he trekked along the rooftop.

As he walked, he clanged his sword against the rooftop tiles to draw me out of my hiding spot.

"It's just you and me, assassin. No one around to help you. And I can't wait to see the look on Arendelle's face when the kingdom loses its seventh protector."

I was crouched down behind a chimney overlooking the fjord. One misstep and I could be sliding down the roof backwards and take a somewhat nasty fall into the water below.

"You know, I've been to this kingdom quite a few times" Prince Bogue said as he approached the chimney I was hiding behind. "And the best part is on some nights, up on the roof, if you listen closely, you can hear ice harvesters sing a song echoing through the mountains."

I tried to stay calm as the sounds of a blade clanging against tile drew closer to the chimney I was hiding behind. Carefully peeking around the chimney, I watched Prince Bogue walk by, still clanging the blade of his sword against the rooftop tiles. After waiting for a few seconds, I gripped the icy sword and carefully emerged from behind the chimney so I wouldn't slip and fall. Being as stealthy as I could, I began sneaking up behind Prince Bogue.

Prince Bogue smiled as he stopped walking. As I was in the middle of a downward slash, he turned around fast and blocked my attack. Smirking, he used his sword to push me back. I staggered so hard, I nearly dropped my sword. As I regained my balance, Prince Bogue charged at me with his sword raised.

I began blocking and evading his strikes and slashes. It was also nearly impossible for me to even attempt an attack. I managed to slash his sleeve, but it wasn't deep enough to draw blood. I laughed triumphantly at the pathetic tear I made on his sleeve.

Growling, Prince Bogue lunged at me with a slash. I evaded his attack and blocked more of his attacks. Whenever it felt like I'm about to get the upper hand, Prince Bogue would also block several of my attacks. He made a small cut on my face, just several inches below the icy stitches. I cried out and staggered back.

"I had a fight just like this with one of the other six" he said. "He had many slash and stab wounds all over his body and I stabbed his eye. He was one really tough son of a bitch. Let's see if you're as tough as he was."

We both resumed our sword fight.

It then reached a moment where our swords locked together so tightly, when Prince Bogue maneuvered his arms to the side, our swords flew out of our hands. He then pulled out his revolver and pulled the hammer back.

I gasped and quickly ran the opposite direction. The second I heard a gunshot, I dove behind one of the chimneys and drew my own revolver. I opened the cylinder and sighed at the sight of the five loaded bullets. I closed the cylinder and pulled the hammer back.

I peeked around from my hiding spot and fired the first bullet.

Prince Bogue also dove behind a chimney for cover. He quickly peeked around from his cover spot and fired two shots. I gasped and moved away from the edge of the bricks as two bullet holes were made. Had I stayed in that spot, I would've had two bullets in my shoulder.

Inside the Great Hall, Elsa gasped when she heard the gunfire.

"Go!" Anna shouted as she locked swords with a guard. "Kristoff and I will take care of these guys!"

"But..." Elsa began.

"It's ok! We got this!" Kristoff shouted as he stabbed a Northern Isles guard. "You made a promise to Henrik, didn't you?"

Elsa nodded her head and went out to the balcony. She looked up on the rooftops, but couldn't see me nor Prince Bogue. Another gunshot startled her.

"Only one of us is getting out alive!" She heard Prince Bogue yell.

She turned her head and saw me sprinting across the rooftops, zigzagging behind pillars and chimneys to avoid bullets.

As I fired back, Prince Bogue would also duck behind pillars and chimneys for cover as well.

"Chandler" she whispered as she began to climb up on the rooftop.

It reached a point where we both ran out of bullets. We both tossed our revolvers aside, and after removing and disposing my gun belt, we both charged at each other.

Prince Bogue delivered a kick to my stomach. I cried out and staggered back. I charged at him and threw a series of punches and kicks, but he blocked most of them. Even if some punches and kicks collided with him, he shook it off like it was nothing.

I blocked most of his attacks, but whenever a punch or a kick collided with me, I kept staggering, trying to keep my balance so I wouldn't fall off the roof.

"Enough of this bullshit" he said. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a dagger. I screamed in pain as he sliced my icy stitches.

"You took my children away from me, you took away Hans's second chance to get this kingdom back, and you've been a thorn in my side!" He slashed my left arm, causing me to scream in pain again.

From another part of the rooftops, Elsa heard my scream. She gasped and followed the noise. "Chandler" she panted as she sprinted across the rooftops trying to get to me.

Prince Bogue kneed me in the chest and stabbed me in the stomach. He pulled the dagger out, causing me to grunt in pain. "I want you to feel everything!" He screamed as he stabbed me in the side. "So you can understand how much pain you have brought me!" He stabbed me in the side again. More specifically, the same spot where he stabbed me the first time.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa running up behind him. "Right on time" he snickered.

"Get your hands off him!" She yelled as frost and ice appeared in her hands.

"Are you sure about that?" Prince Bogue asked as he tipped me over the ledge, several feet high above the courtyard.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" She screamed, getting ready to strike him with her ice magic.

Prince Bogue jerked his hands to make it look like he was about to let go.

Elsa let out an angry yell and fired an icicle. Prince Bogue hauled me in front of him like a human shield and the icicle struck me in the heart. Her eyes widened and she let out a distraught cry as she fell to her knees.

"That's on you" Prince Bogue taunted as he shoved me to the tiles on the ground.

With the last of my strength, I snapped my fingers and teleported his dagger to my hand. "What the fuck?!" He asked, surprised. I stood up and stabbed him in the stomach. Prince Bogue shoved me back, pulled the dagger out, and slashed me below the neck.

Elsa clapped her hands over her mouth and let out a whimper as Prince Bogue shoved me off the roof. She quickly made a large pile of snow for me to land safely on.

Prince Bogue looked down and smiled when he saw me lying on my side, bleeding out. "I won!" He cackled. "I've finally killed all members of the seven!" He boasted, not caring about the stab wound he currently has.

Tears burned Elsa's eyes so much, they turned red. She stared at my body which was severely bleeding out. With rage, Elsa stood up, her eyes really red from the tears. With a yell filled with wrath and despair, she unleashed a blast of ice.

Prince Bogue widened his eyes and screamed in horror as the unexpected blizzard struck him, freezing him.

Elsa then fired several razor sharp icicles, shattering the frozen prince to a million pieces. There was so much pieces of crushed and shattered ice on the rooftop, Elsa couldn't tell which pieces are the icicles and which pieces are the prince. It didn't matter to her because soon, all of the pieces would be melted into water and will dry up quickly.

Elsa created a pile of snow and slid down to the courtyard where Kristoff and Anna waited by my body. Anna had placed her hands over her mouth as Kristoff held her close.

"Chandler..." Elsa whimpered as she cradled my body.

"Hey Elsa" I greeted weakly as my eyes started to close.

"No... Look at us" Anna pleaded as escaped Kristoff's grasp. She bent down, taking my face into her hands. "Look at us, look at us, we're all right here! Stay with us, Chandler!" She yelled as she placed her hand against the left side of my face, tears forming in her eyes.

"When I see Henrik, I'll tell him Arendelle said hi..." I said softly.

"Chandler don't do this!" Elsa cried. "I LOVE YOU!" She screamed.

I gave her a very weak smile and closed my eyes. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff saw the outline of my frozen heart which has now taken the shape of a snowflake and was faintly glowing a bluish white color.

Elsa pulled my body close to her and began sobbing, holding me tightly. Anna and Kristoff clung onto my body as well. Anna was sobbing just as hard as Elsa.

While Anna clung onto me, crying into my chest, Kristoff felt my pulse and smiled. "Anna, Elsa, he's still alive, but barely!" He exclaimed. "I know some people who can help him, but we better move now and fast!"

"How fast can Sven get us there?" Elsa asked.

"Trust me. He knows the meaning of haste."

Anna and Kristoff quickly ran to the stables to get Sven and the sled ready. Elsa stood up and carried me bridal style. She then ran after the two of them.

"Stay with me, Chandler" she said with hopefulness in her voice.

Kristoff mounted Sven as Elsa and Anna got in the sled.

He cried out as he flicked the reigns. Sven began to run as fast as he could. Elsa held me close to her and could faintly hear my breathing slowing down. Anna saw my frozen heart glowing a little.

The destination was a place Anna remembered. The Valley of the Living Rock. Home of the Trolls, Kristoff's adopted family.

When we arrived, Kristoff dismounted Sven and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Help!" He called. "Our friend is dying! Please help!" Without a moment's hesitation, several mossy boulders began rolling in different corners of the valley and surrounded the sled.

The boulders then transformed into mossy Trolls. Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa helped each other carry me out of the sled and gently placed me into the waiting arms of the Trolls.

"Follow us" one of them said.

As the group followed the Trolls, Elsa kept her eyes focused on me with hopefulness. Anna grasped her hand and looked at her with the same hopeful expression on her face.


	19. The Second Chance

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven watched with anxiety as several trolls surrounded a stone table I was laying down on. Grand Pabbie was standing by me with his hands against my heart chanting some kind of spell. My shirt and vest were off, and my wounds were beginning to heal slowly. All that was left was my frozen heart.

Elsa grasped Anna's hand and gripped it tightly and vice versa. Kristoff was by Sven's side, and the two of them were comforting each other.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Anna asked Kristoff as she used her other hand to hold on to his.

"I hope so" he answered.

Elsa looked on with tears forming in her eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, one of the trolls approached the group. He looked down and shook his head. "We did all we could" he said softly. "But it wasn't enough."

Elsa gasped and leapt to her feet. She ran past the troll and made her way over to the stone table. Kristoff, Anna, the troll, and Sven followed close behind.

They reached the table and saw me still lying there. My eyes were closed and my breathing has stopped. "Chandler, don't do this to us!" Anna yelled as Elsa wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her, sobbing.

"Despite his wounds being healed, he has faded" Grand Pabbie said, showing them my frozen heart that's taken the shape of a snowflake. "I'm sorry... He's gone."

Anna grasped my hand with both of hers, crying as Elsa held me tighter. Sven looked down sorrowfully as Kristoff pounded on the stone table in anger.

I woke up and found myself in a really bright room that looks like a train station that looks like it's been clean for centuries. "Hello Chandler" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw Henrik leaning against the wall.

"Henrik" I greeted, trying not to cry. He approached me with a smile on his face.

"You're looking good, Chandler."

"We have the same face, we're the same height, and we're both 21" I said.

"I know" he laughed as we hugged.

"Is this a dream or am I really dead?" I asked as we broke the hug.

"Oh you're dead, Chandler. You're very much dead" Henrik answered. "But this isn't Heaven nor Hell."

"Then where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know the name, but this is where souls end up to see if they're worthy enough to earn a second chance at living."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Someone from Heaven has to ferry the worthy soul back to the living" he said.

"That's a good point" I said.

"Now, let's see what we're dealing with here." He waved his hand and a large circular window appeared. We were looking at my body lying on the stone table. Kristoff was hugging Elsa, comforting her as Anna cradled my body, holding it close to her, as she began crying into my chest.

"They clearly miss you, Chandler" he said.

"Yeah I know" I answered with a sigh.

"What's going through your mind right now?" Henrik asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I honestly don't know" I answered. "Elsa swore on your grave that she would keep me safe. Now it looks like she felt like she broke that promise."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"She loves me, but I don't know what kind of love it is."

"From where I'm standing, it looks like she loves you as a friend."

"But I don't know if I'm worthy enough to get a second chance at living."

"I'd say you are" he answered. "As the one ferrying your soul, I decide if you're worthy enough. And I'm saying yes."

"But what about...?" I started to ask as I turned to face him.

"Mom, dad, and I will all be ok up here" he said. "We'll be patiently waiting. Even if you die an old crone."

"Thank you Henrik" I said.

"Now remember Chandler, this is the only time I can do this. If you die again, Heaven will be waiting for you."

"Before you send me back, I have two questions. Both on the same topic."

"Hit me" Henrik said.

"Do all souls end up here first?"

"Sometimes" he answered. "It's an extremely rare occurrence. Luck was on your side today. What's your second question?"

"Did you end up here after you died?"

"Nope. Got a one-way ticket to Heaven" he answered with a smile. "Same thing with the last six mercenaries that arrived in Heaven. They were killed while protecting Arendelle. They should be in Heaven right now. It's a really long way up."

"I figured" I said.

"Anything else you want to ask me, or are you ready to head back?"

"I'm ready now" I answered.

"Now it won't hurt sending you back. But it'll be really painful when you come to. Anna's hugging you very tightly right now. I hope you're ready. Because you won't be able to breathe."

As soon as I nodded my head, Henrik lightly pushed me through the window and I began my descent back to my body.

My eyes opened and I began wheezing and coughing, struggling against Anna's hold. Anna gasped and drew back, staring at me wide-eyed. "One, I couldn't breathe" I said between breaths. "And two, Henrik said hi."

"Chandler!" Elsa squealed as she ran forward and hugged me tightly. Anna and Kristoff also joined the embrace as I felt Sven lick the back of my neck. After awhile, they all backed away so I could get some air.

"Ok, where's my vest and shirt, and why do I have a glowing snowflake where my heart is?" I asked.

"Your heart is the only thing I can't heal" Grand Pabbie said.

"But an act of true love can thaw it, right?" Anna asked.

"Not this time, Your Highness" he said. "His heart is so frozen, it's now keeping him alive. If his heart thaws, he dies."

"Doesn't that mean I'll freeze to death?" I asked worriedly.

"But your hair isn't white" Kristoff said. "So you can't freeze to death."

"That is a mystery to me. I've never seen anyone have a frozen heart and their hair color remains the same." Not even a tiny streak of white can be seen on my head.

Grand Pabbie cleared his throat. "Now, there are rules you must follow to ensure your heart remains frozen.

"What are they?" I asked.

"You can't have anything hot" he answered.

"Such as?" I asked.

"No food freshly cooked from the pan, no soup fresh from the pot, no fresh brewed tea from the kettle, and definitely not baked goods out of the oven. If you consume any of those, your heart will begin to thaw. And spicy food will definitely thaw your heart the fastest and it will be severely painful. However you can still enjoy the summer weather." That's a relief.

"Ok so he can only have either warm, cold, or room-temperatured stuff" Kristoff said.

Grand Pabbie nodded his head.

"Anything else we should know?" Anna asked.

"Just make sure nothing happens to his heart. Whether he gets stabbed or shot in the heart, or if he feels pain or any sort of discomfort in his heart, that's when you need to start worrying. Any of those could also start thawing his heart."

"Is it possible for me to freeze his heart again if it starts to thaw?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but you must be really quick about it. Once his heart thaws to a certain size, freezing it won't do you any good." As he said this, my shirt and vest were given to me. Mended back together and clean of blood.

An unspecified amount of minutes later, Anna and Elsa were watching as I sat in front of a group of troll children with my shirt and vest back on. "Nothing in my hands, see?" I asked as I showed them how empty my hands are. "But if I do this..." I snapped my fingers on my left hand and a stone appeared in it. "Voila" I said with a smile as the troll children gasped and applauded.

"Hey, the kidney stone I passed years ago! How'd you get that?" A male troll asked.

I let out a scream and threw the stone aside. "Are you kidding me?!" I asked as the troll children laughed. Even Anna and Elsa laughed at the scene in front of them. "Come on, that's not funny!" I shouted as I stood up. "Now I gotta wash my hand!" I walked into the woods, muttering to myself. It took me a while to find a spot where I could wash my hand.

When I came back, I found myself surrounded by all of the Trolls. Even Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Sven looked at me with smiles on their faces. "They have some good news to tell you" Kristoff said, keeping his smile.

"Ok, I'm all ears" I said.

"We were told that you lost your brother because of that no-good Prince Bogue" the troll identified as Kristoff's adopted mother said.

"Well my parents are gone too which makes me the only member of the Hugo family left" I said. "What did you guys have in mind?"

"We're all willing to adopt you" Kristoff said with a smile. He cleared his throat. "The Trolls, Sven and I" he corrected himself.

"Adopt me?" I asked, surprised. "Is it a thing to adopt someone you just met that day?"

"It is now" my new adoptive mother said, giving me a hug.

"It happened to me and Sven. So this shouldn't be any different." As he said this, most of the trolls joined the hug.

"What's happening?" I asked Anna and Elsa.

"While you were washing your hand, we all got into talking. And after all you've been through, we all felt that you deserve another family!" Anna said excitedly.

"Aw, I'm touched" I said with a smile, embracing my new adoptive family.

"SIBLING PILE!" One of the troll children yelled.

Anna and Elsa both clapped their hands over their mouths and giggled as every troll girl and every troll lad all tackled me lovingly and pinned me down on the ground giving me hugs and kisses.

The night continued on with festive music and games. During the festivities, Grand Pabbie shuddered and placed a hand against his head. I took notice of this, but he gestured me to follow him, anticipating that I would warn someone once I saw him.

I did as he requested and followed him into the woods. Once we were far from the festivities, I got on one knee so I'm eye level with him. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Chandler" he said.

"You don't sound fine" I replied.

"That's because it's you I'm worried about."

"How so?" I asked.

Grand Pabbie looked around to really make sure we were the only ones here. "I'm going to tell you something. But you must keep this information to yourself. What I'm about to tell you is strictly between you and me, no one else has to know."

"Of course, absolutely" I said with a nod.

Grand Pabbie took a breath. "Beware the Frozen Heart" he said.

I looked down at my heart.

"That's not what I meant" he said.

"Elsa?" I asked. "I mean she does get pretty pissed when something really bad happens to me."

"No. Not her."

"What other individual...?" It then hit me. "No..." I gasped, feeling a scream rise in me.

"Chandler calm down" Grand Pabbie said hurriedly.

"Anna's heart is still frozen?!" I asked in a whispery tone. "After all that occurred?!"

"Oh her heart is thawed, it's what happened during the process."

He used his magic to create a colorful silhouette of Anna walking through a blizzard. "When Anna left the castle to search for Kristoff in the middle of the blizzard, she was unaware that she was also being followed." He created a silhouette of a hooded figure following Anna as she struggled through the blizzard.

"He discreetly used his magic to make another copy of her. Same white hair, same frozen heart, minus the curse of being frozen. He also gave her ice powers. Not as strong as Elsa's though."

"The Doppelgänger" I said. "He makes evil... Twins" I said. "Wait a damn second. Was he the reason how Prince Bogue came here?" I asked.

Grand Pabbie nodded his head.

"And he just made a doppelgänger of Anna with white hair who's been out here for God knows how long."

He nodded again. "Anything else you can think of?" He asked.

"My mom grew so attached to how Henrik looked..."

"She wanted to have another son with his exact face didn't she?" he finished with a question. "How else could she achieve something like that?"

"She went to him. She knew about a man who can make lookalikes. I'm Henrik's doppelgänger" I said.

"Different hair color, same face" Grand Pabbie said. "Your mother held quite a secret, didn't she?"

I nodded my head.

"That's why Prince Hans wanted a doppelgänger of himself. So he could feel like he's going to achieve taking back Arendelle. And why Anna?" I asked.

"That's the part I want to warn you about..." he said.

He began whispering something in my ear, leading to a quick conversation.

"Don't worry" I said once we were finished. "I'm not going to tell anybody."

The two of us returned to the festivities.

"Hey, there you are, Chandler!" Kristoff called. "Where have you been?!"

"Just asked Grand Pabbie if I'm going to be infected for handling that troll's kidney stone" I lied. "Thank God I won't be."

"Come on, the night is young!" He laughed as he dragged me towards the other Trolls, Elsa, Anna, and Sven.

During the festivities, that conversation I had with Grand Pabbie nearly haunted me.

"Elsa loves you. Whether as a lover, as a sibling, or as a friend, I do not know. But this Anna doppelgänger will love you. Really love you to the point where just because you both have frozen hearts, you're meant to be together. You'll know it because your heart will glow. And trust me, her love for you will be 100% real. If she were faking it, your heart wouldn't be glowing."

"How is that a warning?" I asked.

"I fear that the Other Anna being created by The Doppelgänger and her wanting to be close to you are connected somehow."

"I guess I found my next contract" I said. Hunt down and kill The Doppelgänger. Sounds simple enough. "What's it going to take? Two, three years to find them?" I asked jokingly.

"It depends on how good your tracking skills are."

Five Months Later

Arendelle has been put together again. No trace of blood, all weapons have been cleared out, cleaned, and stocked in the armory, and the dead bodies of the Arendelle forces have been buried, and the dead bodies of the Northern Isles forces have been boarded onto old ships that no one ever plans to use to be burned. The entire kingdom now looks like a battle didn't even occur to begin with. The castle is so nice and clean, not a single thing is out of place. Even the bullet holes on the rooftops, castle walls, hell, even my silhouette in the wall to the council chamber had been fixed and sealed up. I still couldn't believe it took the entire kingdom five months to get everything back together again. Even the forest areas, bridge, and courtyard has been cleared out and repaired.

Elsa was standing in front of seven graves. Henrik and the other six mercenaries that helped protect her kingdom. "Arendelle thanks you all for your bravery" she said softly. "We will never forget you." She then placed her hand on Henrik's tombstone. "Your brother is alive and well" she said with a smile. "He's been doing just fine in Arendelle just like you were."

Kai approached her from behind and cleared his throat. "Your Highness?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked, having heard him approach her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the kingdom is ready" he said.

"They can start without me. I'll join in a bit."

Kai nodded his head and left.

In the castle, Kristoff snuck into Anna's room. "Anna" he said gently. "The kingdom is having snowball fights and are also ice skating."

Anna mumbled sleepily.

"Remember how you got me out of bed?" He asked. He began to tickle her socked feet, causing her to giggle and tried kicking his hands away. He then tickled her sides, causing her to giggle some more. "I told you I'd get you back."

"Ok I'm up" she giggled. Kristoff tickled her socked feet and sides relentlessly causing her to scream with laughter. "I'm up! I'm up!" She screamed with laughter. The two of them got out of bed.

"Olaf and Chandler are already up" Kristoff said with a smile. "If we stay here longer, we'll miss the fun."

As he exited the room, he saw me walking down the hall towards his direction. I was snapping my fingers, teleporting a stone I got from the courtyard back and forth between my right and left hand.

"I thought you and Olaf were out in the courtyard" Kristoff said.

"We were" I said as I began fiddling with the stone in my right hand. "But then I was sent to see what's taking you and Anna so long by Olaf. Who apparently can't pronounce my name. He calls me Chandelier, you know."

"Did you try telling him to call you Cale?" Anna asked as she stepped out of the room.

"Then he starts pronouncing it Quail."

"So is there a name he calls you that you're comfortable with?" Kristoff asked.

"Hey Chandelier, are Kristoff and Anna up yet?" Olaf asked from down the hall.

"Yes, they're up Olaf" I answered. "We'll be down there in a minute."

"Ok." He waddled away, giggling.

"Give or take a few years before he can pronounce Chandler correctly" I said. "So for the time being, I'm rolling with Chandelier."

"You know he can't read or spell" Anna said.

"Never mind, I'm making it a decade then."

Kristoff and Anna laughed. I found myself laughing too.

"Race you to the ice rink" Kristoff said as he, Anna, and I ran down the hall, laughing as we raced to the courtyard.

I have successfully saved Arendelle, though at the cost of six other lives who were also chosen to help defend the kingdom. I know my older brother is looking down at me from the heavens, and along with being adopted by Trolls and Kristoff, I have a home here in the Arendelle castle as well. I couldn't be any happier. Despite the fact that there's The Doppelgänger and the Other Anna to deal with, I decided to enjoy the fun that's happening now and worry about the troubles when they do happen.

The End


End file.
